The Goner: Confident (Zack Martin) Book 2
by amber sixx
Summary: Kara Moseby [Alexis Bledel] is back again! Her and Zack will be nearly 1 year together! Her and Bailey are absolute best friends. Cody and Bailey are still going strong. What will happen this year? Book 2 in The Kara Moseby Series *Season 2* *I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC*
1. The Spy Who Shoved Me

**'We All Have Secrets: The Ones We Keep, And The Ones That Are Kept From Us'** \- The Amazing Spiderman

* * *

London and I decided to have a girl day out and Bailey tagged along. London got her helicopter to pick us up **"So Farm Girl where do you want to go?"** London insulted and asked Bailey **"Um, could you take me to Kettlecorn to visit my family?"** Bailey asked London **"Ok"** London said and her pilot took us to Kettlecorn.

Once we landed, Bailey's family came out **"BAILEY!"** they all shouted **"What are doing here, not that we don't want to see our daughter?"** Mrs Pickett asked her daughter **"Kara and London were having a girl day out and I asked if I could tag along so I could come see you all"** Bailey said getting hugs from her family, aww family moment.

 **"Oh by the way, this is Karina but everyone calls her Kara"** Bailey stopped to introduce me **"Hi Mr and Mrs Pickett"** I waved **"Hi nice to meet you"** they replied back **"She's my roommate and she's really sweet"** Bailey told her mum and dad **"And this is London"** Bailey said introducing London who just waved **"Nice to meet you"** her parents said to London.

 **"Well Bailey, London and I are gonna go, message me when you want to come back to the boat with us, it was lovely meeting you Mr and Mrs Pickett"** I say waving and thanking them and grabbing London's hand and getting into her helicopter **"Ugly poor farm people"** London said **"Well London we can't all be pretty, living in a mansion and rich"** I tell her.

 **"Where to ladies?"** London's pilot asked us **"Oh London can we go to HotTopic I wanna get some new t-shirts?"** I ask her **"Ok, to HotTopic"** London told her pilot and he flew us there and we got out.

 **"You wait outside, I'll get the shirts then we can go wherever you want ok?"** London gave $60 to spend so I'm getting a couple of shirts, she nodded her head and stood there. I went in and it was like heaven, so I went and bought a 5 Seconds Of Summer guitar pick necklace, a Sleeping With Sirens 'Kick Me' shirt, a My Chemical Romance Purse, A Tate Langdon Shirt and a bracelet that said 'Always be yourself unless you can be Batman'.

 **"Hey London"** I say to her **"Hey let's go"**. We went to all of the shops London wanted to go to. By the time we finished it was 7:30. I checked my phone to see a message from Bailey

 _Hey just had dinner with mum and dad can you pick me up. Baileyxx_

 **"London let's get Bailey"** I tell London **"Alright lets go"** she groaned. We got to the Pickett's Farm **"Bye mum, bye dad"** Bailey said hugging her parents tightly, I would too if I wasn't seeing my dad for a while **"You'll take care of her for us won't you?"** Bailey's dad asked me.

 **"Course sir, she's my best friend"** I say **"I thought I was your best friend?"** London asked me **"Yes you are and so is Bailey and Maddie"** I told her **"Alright, Let's go"** Bailey said as we hopped in London's helicopter and went back to the boat.

* * *

 **"Hi dad"** I say as we walked onto the boat **"Oh hi Kara, Bailey, London. Did you three have fun?"** Dad asked we all nodded **"Dad I'll put this in my room, then we'll got eat ok?"** he nodded his head and left.

 **"Thanks for the Girls Day. I needed it"** I say to London as Bailey, London and myself walk to mine and Bailey's cabin when we bumped into my boyfriend and Bailey's boyfriend who screamed **"I told you that outfit was ugly"** London said to Bailey **"When?"** I asked her **"When you were talking to Mosbey"** London told.

 **"Hey guys what's going on?"** Bailey asked them **"Nothing"** Cody said crinkling his nose **"He's lying"** London and I said **"Why would you say that?"** Bailey asked us **"When he lies his nose crinkles"** I tell her **"How do you know that Kara?"** Bailey asked.

 **"I used to go to the hotel a lot to see my dad which was where Cody was all the time"** I said and she nodded **"Watch… Cody how tall are you?"** London asked him **"5'11"** Cody responded crinkling his nose again **"We rest our case"** London said and I nodded.

 **"Ok it's settled, Cody's a liar, now let's go"** Zack said **"Whoa, wait what's going on?"** I ask Zack **"Nothing babe, honestly"** Zack said **"Zack either you tell me or I'm walking away and never talking to you again, I have never kept anything from you, so don't keep anything from me"** I tell him getting really annoyed.

 **"Cody, I can't believe this, we're in committed relationship and your keeping secrets from me"** Bailey tells Cody **"You 2 should so break up with them"** London told us but I just glared at her **"We'll put it in an email babe, we got to go"** Zack told me.

 **"Bailey. You and I have no secrets, I'm an open book, I'll tell you anything you want to know"** Cody tells Bailey **"So what are you doing?"** Bailey asked him **"Going to Zack's room for a top secret meeting with an international spy"** Cody told Bailey, Zack looked at him wide eyed.

 **"Fine don't tell me"** Bailey said marching away **"Kara sweetie please believe us"** Zack looked at me **"Sorry babe but I got to make sure Bailey is ok and have lunch with my dad"** I say kissing his lips, and he kisses back **"Ok"** he smiled.

* * *

The next day I was with dad drinking a smoothie and organising activities for when we dock back home for break and more people come on when we hear arguing **"So you two are really spies"** Dad asked them.

 **"I can't believe you 2 were telling the truth and I never thought I'd ever say that"** I told them **"Well neither of you are getting that microchip, because it's somewhere safe, where you'll never find it"** Cody told them, just then Bailey walks up **"Hey guys, about this microchip"** She said.

 **"That's mine"** A lady with a hugely disgusting red finger spoke up **"No it's mine"** a guy said **"No its mine"** Dad said taking it. **"Now, I will put the microchip in a safe place until this matter is resolved"** dad said holding the chip **"Bailey what is on the chip?"** I asked her **"A recipe for mayonnaise"** She told me **"Correction; 0 calorie mayonnaise"** the guy said.

 **"We could have sold that mayonnaise for 50 bucks a jar, you kids may not be aware of this but that's a lot to pay for mayonnaise"** the red finger chick told us **"Mayo? Seriously?"** I asked and the two spies nodded **"Well now people are getting it for free"** Bailey told **"What, wait, why?"** a guy asked.

 **"Because I sent the recipe to my Aunt Myrtle and she put it on the web"** Bailey told them **"She put it on the Internet?!"** the guy exclaimed. Man I really need to learn their names **"Oh no it's this huge spider web outside her house where she hangs notes you know, Free Kittens, Tractors For Sale and everyone looks at it"** Bailey explains to them.

 **"So what do we do now?"** the guy asked me **"Well I've been dying to try the buffet on the Lido Deck"** red finger chick said **"I'll join you, it'll be nice to have something going in for a change"** he said **"Join us"** a red finger chick said looking at us as we nodded and went to the Lido Deck.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Rain._

 _Song for this chapter: **Lost** **In Stereo** by **All Time Low**_

 _-amber sixx_


	2. In The Line of Duty

**'I Know I Lied But I Did It With Love'** \- Miley Stewart

* * *

Everyone was rushing out the science classroom because my boyfriend who I love so much decided to set off a stink cloud while we were still in class. We were all out when dad and Miss Tutwieller came up to us **"Kara! Are you ok?"** dad asked and I walked away from the group of people high fiving Zack for the stink cloud and making sure I was OK and I nodded.

 **"I'm fine dad"** I said **"Okay who is responsible for this?"** Dad asked **"Thought you knew better than this dad"** I said him **"Zack?"** Dad asked me as everyone left. **"Why do I even bother to ask, what were you thinking?"** Dad asked Zack.

 **"Well, Mr Akapenny questioned my ability to create a chemical reaction, so-"** Zack told my dad and our teacher. **"So to prove you could, you set off a stink cloud in the class?"** Tutwieller asked him. **"Exactly, I think it's worthy of an A"** Zack told them **"Alright gentlemen I want you to be careful in there, no human can withstand even a whiff of this toxic air"** Dad told the people in Hazmat suits.

As he said that Woody came out of the classroom eating cake **"Hey guys"** Woody said taking a bite out of the cake. **"I'm going to go and have a shower"** I say giving Zack a kiss on the lips which he kissed back pulling me in his arms trying to deepen the kiss **"Ahem"** dad said behind me and we pulled away. **"Helloo"** dad said with a fake smile **"Right I'm leaving, love you"** I say to Zack giving him one more kiss **"Love you too"** he said.

* * *

A couple of hours after the whole stink cloud, I was with Woody, now let me clear this up: I had a shower and Woody knocked on my door asking if I wanted to grab some pizza as no one would come with him and if you've seen him eat you'll know why but I was hungry so I said yes.

We were on our way to get the Pizza when we walked down the hall to see Zack and Kirby **"Hey Zack"** Woody said as we walked past him **"Hi babe"** I said to him walking past him **"Hi Woodster and the gorgeous girl I'm surprised is still my girlfriend even though she's outta my league"** I hear Zack say as we continue walking.

 **"CHEESY!"** I yelled back to Zack. Woody and I got to the Pizza **"What type do you want?"** Woody asked me **"Hmmm, Tropical please Woodster"** I tell him then I thought about Zack **"Should we get some for Zack when we go past him?"** I ask Woody **"Yeah it is a nice thing for us to do"** Woody tells me, we got Zack a slice of Pizza and walked down the hall again.

 **"Woody, Kara I'm going to have to see your hall pass"** Zack tells us **"Yeah good one Zack"** Woody told him **"No, I mean if you don't have one, I'm gonna give you both detention"** Zack told us **"But we got Pizza, and we even bought you a slice"** Woody said trying to get Zack to not give us detention.

 **"That's bribing an officer, I'm going to have to put this in the evidence locker"** Kirby says taking Woody's pizza and attempted to take mine **"You touch this pizza and you will be lying on that floor not breathing"** I threatened **"Remind me never to take food from you"** Zack and Kirby said in unison.

 **"Also is the 'evidence locker' that thing you call a stomach?"** I rudely asked Kirby, and using finger quotes around evidence locker. **"Maybe"** Kirby said as he walked away. Zack handed us a detention slip **"I can't believe my boyfriend gave his best friend and girlfriend detention"** I tell him **"Sorry but I am the law"** he tells me and glare at him and walk away to see London before my detention.

* * *

So I walked down to her shop called One of a Kind on the Plaza Deck. **"Hey London how's the shop?"** I ask her as soon as I walk in **"Hey Kara, it's horrible. Bailey sold one of my dresses"** London **"Isn't that the point for you to open up your shop?"** I ask her **"No I just needed more space for my clothes"** She told me **"Oh ok, well I gotta go cause Zack gave me detention"** I tell her **"Wait your _boyfriend_ gave you detention?"** she asked me **"Yeah, he said he's the law or whatever"** I say walking **"That's not right, you should dump him"** London said.

 **"I'm not going to dump him just cause he gave me a detention"** I said walking towards the door **"Sure just keep it in mind"** London said **"Ok bye"** I say walking out the door **"Bye!"** she yelled. I made my way over to detention to see Miss Tutwieller **"Kara what are you doing here?"** She asked me **"Detention"** I said with no emotion and showed her the slip Zack gave me.

 **"Oh ok just sit down, now the rules of detention are, No Talking, No Walking Around and No Cell Phones, so I need your phone"** I grabbed my phone and turned it off **"Aww is that you and Zack?"** She asked me seeing my phone wallpaper of Zack kissing me similar to earlier that day outside the chemistry room.

 **"Yeah Bailey took it"** I say handing her my phone **"You guys are cute, wish I had that"** Miss T said out loud **"Don't worry Miss T someone will love you"** I say giving her hope, poor woman so unlucky in love.

 **"Aww. Thank you Kara"** she said to me. Next thing I know Bailey and London walk in **"Wait what are you guys doing here?"** I whisper **"London and I were running and he gave us detention"** she whispers to me.

* * *

The next day I saw Zack still in the hallways giving out detentions again **"Hey Zack"** I say walking the hallways to go to my dad's desk at the lobby **"Hall Pass?"** He asked me **"Sorry don't have one, looks like my _boyfriend_ is going to have to write me one"** I say smirking at him and emphasising the word 'boyfriend' as he rips me a detention slip.

I got to my dad at his desk **"Dad we need to talk"** I tell him once I reach his desk **"Oh no, what happened?"** dad asked me **"We need to get rid of the 'law' position you put Zack in, this is my 4th detention he has given me his week"** I tell my dad. Oh yeah I forgot mention he gave me two other ones for walking in the hall with no pass and for being sarcastic.

 **"Well I'm sorry but Zack is doing a great job"** Dad said walking by me **"Fine"** I say rudely walking off **"Karina Olivia Moseby get back here"** Dad ordered me **"Ok what is it?"** I say glumly walking back to him. **"1) don't speak to me like that, I am your father. Look I am sorry you're boyfriend gave you detentions but it's improving him"** Dad said.

 **"But dad he didn't need improving maybe in school but that's it, he's taken this seriously"** I said **"I know and I'll figure something out, you know I hate seeing my daughter upset"** Dad said **"Thank you dad, and what was number 2?"** I asked.

 **"Oh 2 was: I need you to take this to Miss Tutwieller, when you go to detention"** dad said handing me files must be something about workers or something, I'm not one to snoop. I nodded my head and went to the room where detention was when my boyfriend walked in and started speaking to Miss Tutwieller.

 **"Well that's the end of my shift, kind of a slow day"** Zack said **"If you have a busier day we'll have to make the kids walk the plank!"** she exclaimed at my boyfriend **"Good idea, as long as they walk not run"** Zack said chuckling as he walked out of the room but stopped when a spit ball fired at his head, I looked around as Zack turned and I saw it was Miss Tutwieller, Zack walked out.

* * *

After detention I went to the Juice bar and sat there with Woody drinking smoothies with everyone from detention. Then Zack came down **"Hey guys"** Zack said, everyone stopped and walking away **"What's with them?"** Zack asked Woody and myself **"They hate your slimy guts"** Woody told Zack, then Woody walked off **"Hey babe, wanna watch a movie in my room"** Zack said wrapping his arms around me kissing my cheek, as much as I wanted to.

I need to remember that he put me and all of his friends, classmates and his own twin brother in detention for stupid reasons like no hall pass and running in halls **"No"** I said to him taking his arms off my waist **"What? Now my own girlfriend doesn't even want to spend time with me"** Zack said getting upset.

 **"Cause in case you forgot you put me, your friends, classmates and even your own twin brother in detention for the most stupid things"** I tell him **"What stupid things?"** he asked me **"Oh I don't know, no hall passes, no running, oh and Bailey told me about the curfew thing, they don't see each other lot Zack, what if that was us?"** I tell him.

 **"Babe you know I would do anything to be with you. _Anything_ "** He told me putting his arms around once more and looking into my eyes **"Really? Doesn't seem like it"** I tell him getting out of his arms and walking away leaving him standing there.

* * *

The next day I was in detention and no I didn't get it this time, I haven't seen Zack since our little spat yesterday. No I was helping Miss Tutwieller organise the room as lots of people who will come in for detention like the other day.

 **"Thank you so much Kara for helping me, you ok?"** she asked noticing how sad I am **"Yeah it's just I haven't seen Zack since our argument and I miss him"** I tell her **"Well you'll see him soon, he'll probably walk through that door with everyone"** She said trying to cheer me up **"Thanks Miss Tutwieller"** I say putting more chairs around as everyone started walking in for detention.

 **"Well I'll see you in class tomorrow"** I say to her **"See you tomorrow"** she responds as I walk away only to run into Kirby **"Got another one for you Miss Tutwieller, It's a sad day when you find out one of your own is dirty"** Kirby told her **"You hear that guys, I'm back. No hard feeling right"** Zack said walking into the detention room. Everyone started crowding around him yelling at him **"Kara? Coffee?"** Miss T asked **"Yeah"** I said.

* * *

After the whole detention fiasco Zack and I went to his cabin and just cuddled **"So are you still mad at me or..."** Zack asked me looking down at me seeing as I was cuddling to his side and he was sitting upright.

 **"Depends: Are you secretly undercover and if I say something give me detention?"** I ask him looking up at him **"No I'm not I gave it up because I missed you and everyone but mostly you"** He said **"Then no I'm not mad"** I say kissing him, he kisses back only to turn us over so I was lying on his bed and he was hovering over me as we continued to make out.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Is it wrong to like a friends brother? Or twin?_

 _Song for this chapter is: **20th Century Boy** by **T-Rex**_

 _-amber sixx_


	3. Kitchen Casanova

**'I'm Not Great At Advice. Can I Interest You In A Sarcastic Comment?' -** Chandler Bing

* * *

Art class took place on the Sky Deck today. So I am sitting next to my best friend; London and my boyfriend; Zack. We had to draw/paint something didn't matter what, so I drew a picture of Zack and I (the picture that's a background on my phone).

It took me a while but it's almost finished, well the teacher gave it to us last week and we have Art 3 times a week so basically I have worked on it 3 times last week and now this week, if that makes sense.

 **"There we go, perfect consistency"** Zack said I looked over and saw nothing on his canvas but that he was scooping pudding on his spoon and eating it. **"Man I love pudding"** Zack said swallowing the pudding **"Babe, you're supposed to do the work"** I tell him turning back to Zack and I.

 **"Wow beautiful, just one more little touch"** London said. I turn to London to see her applying makeup **"London, this is not a makeup class"** I tell her **"Yes it's exactly what it is, I failed Art last semester and they told me I needed to take a makeup class, Easy A"** London told me **"No they just meant you had to take Art again to make up for your fail"** I tell her before getting back to Zack and I which is almost done.

Thank goodness and Zack sneezed pudding all over his canvas **"Thanks a lot"** Zack said **"Well how do I pass this class then?"** London asked me. **"Do a picture of I don't know shoes or something"** I tell her "Cant I have yours, it's too much work" London asked me **"No"** I tell her she groaned.

Just then Penny walked by and saw my picture **"Aww is that you and Zack?"** She asked **"Yeah"** I said smiling **"It's cute just like you 2"** Penny said walking away **"Thanks Penny"** I say back. Class finished and I picked up my stuff and was about to walk away when Zack stopped me.

 **"Hey. Want to go to my cabin, and we can finish the work then watch a movie or something?"** Zack asked me **"Yeah sure"** I said and off we went to Zack's cabin. **"So what are you going to paint?"** I ask him **"Well I thought about painting you but I don't want to mess up your beautiful face also I don't want anyone looking at you"** he says to me making me blush a little.

* * *

So I sat on the bed on my stomach and continued my picture of us. A hour later I finally finished it **"Finished"** I say smiling and writing my name on the back of the canvas **"Zachary Martin"** Zack said writing his name on his canvas to **"I take it you're finished"** I say to him.

 **"Yep"** he says standing up from where he was when London barged in knocking his painting on the ground **"My painting!"** Zack screamed picking it up **"Guys I have a problem"** London says closing Zack's door.

 **"If it's about your polo pony needing plastic surgery, Kara and I told you he is supposed to look horsey"** Zack told London, **"I'm just going to put my picture in my cabin then come back for the movie ok?"** I tell Zack **"Sure baby"** He said **"See you London"** I said as I left Zack's room.

* * *

I walked to my cabin **"Hey Bailey"** I said seeing Bailey sitting on her bed **"What's wrong?"** I ask her **"I feel like I'm losing my fella"** she told me **"Why?"** I ask her putting my picture in my cupboard and sitting on the side of Bailey's bed.

 **"Cody is substituting my Food Tech class and all the girls are all over him, he gave me a C and everyone else an A"** she told me **"I'm going to kill him"** I say about to storm off but Bailey stopped me **"No it's ok, will speak to him"** She said getting up.

 **"Well text me if you need me, I'll be in Zack's cabin, k?"** I tell her, she nods her head and I walk out the door and to Zacks cabin. I knock on his door **"Hey"** Zack said opening his door and let me in **"So what do you wanna watch?"** I asked him **"Pick whatever"** Zack told me, we lied on his bed and watched Ja'mie Private School Girl cause Chris Lilley is funny. **"Now we are alone, my gorgeous girl"** Zack says wrapping his arms around me **"Yeah we are"** I said as he kissed my lips to which of course I kissed back.

* * *

The next day I was in London's cabin with Zack **"So you really want another painting?"** Zack asked London, yesterday when we had our art class and I went to put my drawing away Zack gave London his sneezed pudding canvas and now she wants another one.

 **"What can I say, I have a weakness for the finer things, now; honk that gravy out of you schnoze"** London said handing Zack the gravy which he drank then she tickled his nose with the end of her feather boa and handed him to canvas as he sneezed out the gravy.

 **"Exquisite, Exquisite here's another 20"** She said handing him 20 **"How do you know the word 'exquisite'?"** I asked London to which she shrugged her shoulders **"Cool, I've made 40 bucks this week that's a lot of money"** Zack told us **"It sure is, see ya, bye Kara"** London said kicking us out of her cabin.

 **"Juice Bar?"** I asked Zack **"Juice Bar"** he said. I intertwined my fingers with Zack's and we walked to the Juice Bar where we saw Bailey and Woody sulking **"Aww Bai what's wrong?"** I say to her then I looked back at my boyfriend.

 **"Zack can you get our smoothie while I have girl talk"** I ask Zack **"Sure sweetie"** He said kissing my cheek then ordered our smoothies **"What happened?"** I asked Bailey **"I am defiantly losing my guy"** She told me **"I'm losing my gal"** Woody said joining the conversation.

 **"You will never lose them ok, they love you and will never leave"** I tell them **"But we were supposed to be alone tonight and watch _Casablanca_ "** Bailey told me. **"Oh he's watching it: with every girl in home ec"** Zack said handing me the smoothie.

 **"What?"** Bailey, Woody and I said in unison **"Yeah I just saw him walking to the Plaza Deck or wherever they are showing it"** Zack said sipping his smoothie. **"It's not Cody's fault, he's so irresistible"** Bailey said dreamily then turned to Woody.

 **"Why don't you tell miss Lanky Mistanky and her friends to simmer down"** Bailey told him **"You might talk like that on the farm, but we do not speak about ladies like that in Cleveland"** Woody told Bailey **"You guys need to work together if you want your partners to stay with you and not go off with others"** I tell them.

 **"You right Kara. Look we're in Home Ec, let's cook up a little something"** Bailey said deviously **"Lamb chops, I love Lamb Chops?"** Woody said **"Do you wanna loose Addison to Cody?"** I ask him **"No"** he answered **"Then stop focusing on Lamb Chops"** I tell him.

I looked at Bailey **"What's your plan?"** I asked Bailey giving her a smirk **"Babe stay there I'll be right back"** Zack said. I nodded my head and continued the plan with Bailey **"Right so I was thinking of causing trouble in the classroom, I mean that's all I got"** I tell her.

* * *

I was on my way to my cabin when I got a message from London

 _Hey Kara. U free now. Zack is selling his paintings as a French guy text me back xx L.T_

So I texted her back

 _Sure where is it?_

I turned around and walked out the hallway when London texted back saying the lobby so I went to the lobby to see Zack in a horrible French costume speaking in a probably offensive French accent. **"This is your prime opportunity to buy an original Zachary Martin, zat would be moi"** Zack spoke in the horrible French accent.

 **"This is the first piece, I call it 'Work of a fat, lazy American. We will start the bid at a mere $30,000"** Zack said. When the price came out of his mouth people started leaving so he kept dropping the price but people kept leaving.

 **"I'll give you $20 for it, I still need something to hand in class"** London said **, "Look, I told you. You need me. People only wanted your stuff because I wanted it"** London told Zack. **"You took advantage of my boyfriend for thousands and thousands of dollars?"** I asked raising my eyebrows **"Hey times are tough"** London said.

Wow is she doing a charity? **"Dad cut my allowance to 3 gold bars a week"** London said dismissing my thought of her doing a charity. I mean her 'times are tough' is the Charity of London Tipton **"I can't even afford 3 chocolate bars a week"** Zack said.

 **"You both could split the profit equally"** I suggest **"Kara, your right"** she said to me **"I'll give you your half. I spent the money on this outfit. So what days do you want to wear it?"** she asked him **"London"** I say sounding like my dad.

 **"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just hard to get away, when I was little daddy always use to yell 'Money is more important than friendship'"** London said quoting her dad **"That's awful"** I say. What dad says that? **"Why did he yell?"** Zack asked London **"Oh he didn't, everything just sounded loud because I had those big ears"** London said using her hands to show 'big' ears.

Zack heard there was a food fight so he took my hand and we went to the cooking room **"Heard there was a food fight _sick_ "** Zack said when we ran in where stood Bailey and Cody **"Aww man I missed it"** Zack said in a sad voice then Bailey and Cody threw food at him and Zack took my hand as they were throwing things and we left.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Song for this chapter is: **Do It Now Remember It Later** by **Sleeping With Sirens**_

 _-amber sixx_


	4. Smarticle Particles

_**"Eat It Twilight"** \- Dean Winchester_

Bailey and I were on our way to the Juice Bar when Bailey almost tripped over something **"Bailey, you ok?"** I ask her **"Yeah just tripped on this wire"** Bailey and I looked over to see my boyfriend of almost a year (just pretend it has been almost a year, cause it could be longer I'm not sure) **"Zack, sweetie what are you doing?"** I ask Zack.

 **"I'm playing a prank on Woody, you see yesterday he salted my pudding cup"** Zack said I sarcasticllay gasped as though it was a big deal **"I know right"** Zack said. I just rolled my eyes **"You don't salt a man's pudding cup"** Zack told Bailey and I **"Men don't eat pudding cups"** Bailey told him **"Well my man does for some unknown reason"** I tell her and she chuckled.

 **"So when Woody see's this plate of free goodies, he'll pick it up; which will pull the fishing line, which is attached to a bucket of freezing cold ocean water on the upper deck and will plummet to the earth getting said Woody soaking wet and will make me laugh until I wet myself"** Zack explained to us.

 **"How do you find time to do this?"** I ask him **"And yet you never have time to do your homework"** Bailey told him. **"Bailey he could have time for homework and still not do it"** I said **"Yeah true"** Bailey said **"What are you doing?"** Woody came up and asked us **"Zack's playing a prank on you"** Bailey told Woody.

Our eyes widened at the sight of a completely dry Woody then we heard the bucket drop and a gasp and we looked over to see my friend Becky soaking wet **"Somebody's idea of a joke?"** Becky exclaimed **"What's going on here?"** Dad asked appearing on the Sky Deck, why is it that when trouble happens my dad shows up **"Zack just drenched Becky Muldoon"** Woody told dad.

 **"She is captain of the wrestling team, oh should I mention it is the _boys_ wrestling team"** I say emphasising the word boys **"Who did this?"** Becky asked angrily **"He did" "This guy" "Right here"** Bailey, Dad and Woody said about Zack whilst pointing to him **"I can explain"** Zack told Becky **"You can explain…"** She said calmly making him think it was OK.

 **"…Explain once I beat you into tiny Zack pieces"** Becky raged again grabbing Zack by his collar **"Hey Beck can we not beat him up into Zack pieces, I kind of want him in one Zack piece"** I tell her **"Miss Muldoon will you please put him down"** Dad asked her and she dropped him on the floor **"Thank you"** Dad said walking away looking like he didn't want anything to do with us.

 **"Yeah thanks"** Zack said **"Moseby may have saved you for now but meet me here at 3:00 and bring bandages, see ya Kara"** she said before pushing Zack with her shoulder. **"I'm sure that 'tough girl' thing, that's just an act"** Bailey said but just as Bailey said we looked over to see Becky picking up a silver tray and bending it.

 **"That's one heck of an act"** Zack said **"I can try talking to her for you"** I say kissing Zack's cheek **"Yes thank you, I love you, I love you"** I hear Zack tell me. I got over to Becky **"Hey Becky"** I say **"Hey Kara. Let me guess you want me to stop hurting your boyfriend"** she asked me **"Yeah or just don't hurt him to much"** I reasoned with her.

 **"Ok since you're a great friend"** She said **"Thank you"** I said to her, she got up to leave **"See you in Psychology?"** She asked me to which I nodded my head **"See ya in Psychology"** I said then we both left in different directions.

* * *

Later:

Later:

It's 3pm and Becky is on her way to 'beat up' Zack when I saw Zack and Woody standing talking. I walked up and tapped Zack on the shoulder making him jump **"Babe, it's me"** I say holding my hand out for him to take **"I thought you were Becky coming to pummel me early, you now I'm so nervous, I've already sweat through 3 shirts today"** Zack tells me **"Oh really"** I ask.

Zack nodded **"You know that's not really a nice thing to tell your girlfriend… but because I love you I'll let it slide"** I joked **"I have this great move to win the fight, okay come at me"** Woody told Zack, Zack stepped towards him and Woody dropped to the ground in a ball **"What are you doing?"** Zack and I asked him.

 **"It's called the armadillo, it protects the face and all vital organs"** Woody said getting up **"Nice"** I say **"That's it?"** Zack asked him and Woody shook his head **"Oh no, there's more"** Woody said getting back into the 'Armadillo' position **"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me"** Woody said getting back up.

 **"Man, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen"** Zack said, I saw my dad walk up and tap Zack on the shoulder like I did and Zack dropped to the floor in the 'Armadillo' positon **"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me"** Zack said following Woody's advice **"Ah that's the Armadillo"** Dad said to Zack as Zack got up.

 **"Man, what am I going to do, you know if I dodge Becky everyone will think I'm a wimp and if I kick her butt…"** Zack stopped before getting cut off by Becky yelling **"MARTIN!"** she said walking over **"You know what I'm going to do to you-** "she stopped before grabbing a coconut and breaking it into 2.

 **"You're screwed"** Woody whispered loud enough for me to hear **"You know Becky, let's say instead of getting a poor crewmen to mop up my blood from the deck, we just shake hands and let bygones be bygones"** Zack compromised with Becky **"You know what, you're right, put em there"** She said holding her hand out for Zack to shake.

Zack took it but she started squeeze his hand really tight **"Does anyone else see a bright light?"** Zack asked all of us surrounding him and Becky in a circle before dropping to his knees **"Becky stop it"** I tell her **"Granny is that you?"** Zack said falling to his side after Becky let go of his hand and Becky got on top of him.

 **"Look Becky I have nothing against you"** After Zack said that Becky dug her elbow into Zack "Muldoon, get off my boyfriend" I tell her, she get up **"I said don't hurt him too much, you look like you're going to put him in the infirmary"** I hiss at her **"Fine"** she said and she walked back to Zack.

 **"I promised Kara I wouldn't hurt you, but if you pull another joke on me and not even Kara will be able to save you"** then Becky left and I rushed over to Zack and helped him up **"Are you ok?"** I asked him he nodded **"Don't you have a class now?"** Zack asked me **"Oh dammit, gotta go"** I kissed his cheek and went straight to my cabin to get my stuff when I saw a note on the door which read:

 _Hey Kara. I went to London's cabin to help her study meet you there. Bailey_

* * *

I walked into my cabin grabbed my stuff and left for London's cabin. When I got there I knocked on the door **"Come in!"** I heard so I walked in **"Hey guys ready for Math class?"** I asked London and Bailey **"Almost just have to do some last minute studying for the quiz"** Bailey told me **"A2 + B2 = um =…."** Bailey stopped and sprayed herself with perfume.

 **"That's right C2. Magic perfume what would I do without you?"** Bailey said. I looked at confused and she gave me the 'I'll tell you later' look so I nodded **"Uh Bailey why are you thanking your perfume?"** London asked **"I'm going to give you my secret weapon for doing well in school"** Bailey told London as she handed her the perfume.

 **"Perfume that smells like donkey?"** London asked **"It's made with special amino acid, vitamins and minerals that when combined seep through the pores of your skin and act like a brain neuron enhancer"** Bailey explained.

Even I got lost **"Stinky help you thinky"** Bailey dumbed down for London **"You mean it has smarticle particles"** London asked Bailey. I mentally face palmed. Well at least she knows the word particles **"Yes it will make everything easier to understand and help you focus"** Bailey said to London.

 **"And I'll be a better student?"** London asked **"Yeah"** I answered **"And my daddy will be proud of me?"** London asked again. Poor London, her dad doesn't focus on her **"Yeah"** I answered her again **"And Moseby won't have to become a goat herder?"** London asked us again **"Yes and what?"** Bailey asked **"Wait why is my dad becoming a goat herder?"** I asked her with a raised eyebrow, I should've had the words 'I'm confused' on my forehead.

 **"Let's do it"** London said dropping the subject and spraying herself with the perfume Bailey gave her **"Oh my brain I tingling, I feel smarter already"** London said walking into the door **"London. Open"** I tell her and she opens the door, on the way to the classroom I asked Bailey what happened.

 **"Technically, Cody and I have a bet, I have to make London get an B or higher on the test"** Bailey explained and I just nodded my head. Cody, Bailey, Zack and myself were on the Sky Deck getting smoothies to celebrate the hard quiz Bailey, London and myself went through, and we were talking about the 'Smarticle Particles' as London would call it.

 **"I can't believe London thinks that cheap perfume is making her smart"** Cody said when we reached the Juice Bar seats and sat down Bailey spoke **"Cheap, you brought me that perfume" "That's how he knows it's cheap"** Zack said **"Yeah just like him"** I added.

 **"Pay up"** Bailey tells Cody **"The bet was a B or higher on the final and the finals are not till tomorrow, meanwhile I'm sure London's back to figuring out how doorknobs open"** Cody said **"Good day fellow smarty arties"** London said walking up to us **"London, love the new look"** Bailey told her.

London was dressed up in a suit **"Thank you, Thank you, it's the basic smart person look so are we discussing something smart"** it's nice that she is so set on being smart **"We're talking about the boys jobs"** Bailey told her **"Are they smart jobs?"** London asked.

 **"He hands out towel and I hand out drinks"** Zack told her **"Are they Smart drinks and towels?"** She asked again **"Yeah, towels absorb everything"** Cody told her **"So does my brain and it's all thanks to Bailey's tutoring"** London said **"I don't know, you smell-"** Cody said but Zack cut him off.

 **"Shouldn't you be studying?"** Zack asked London **"Oh that's right, I even called my daddy and told him I plan on getting an A"** London said walking away and speaking to my dad **"Wow I am good. I made someone smarter and I also saved a heard of goats from a dangerous, inexperienced herder"** Bailey said.

 **"I still don't think it's fair to lie to London about the perfume"** Zack said, I leaned my head on Zack's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder hugging me **"Yeah, it could backfire, plans and cheats like that _always_ backfire"** I inform them **"No it won't"** Bailey told me.

I put my hands up in surrender **"Anyway, a bet's a bet and he never said I could use a little help"** Bailey added **"Well are you ever going to tell London that it's just ordinary perfume and it can't make her smart?"** Cody asked his girlfriend **"What London doesn't know won't hurt her and in her case that's a lot"** Bailey said.

* * *

The boys had to get back to work so we stayed at the Juice Bar talking when we saw London walking across the Sky Deck looking upset **"Hey London why the long face?"** I asked her she didn't respond to me so I asked her again **"Are you upset?"** but this time she answered me.

 **"I am, I don't suppose you have a perfume for that too"** London said towards Bailey **"What do you mean?"** Bailey asked her. **"I mean I know about your fony baloney perfume"** London told her **"Told you"** I sang song to Bailey who glared at me.

 **"How did you find out?"** Bailey questions London **"I overheard you, Cody, Zack and Cassie talking about fooling me with the perfume"** London told us **"But on the bright side, it did get you to study, and you got a better grade you've always been able to do it on your own"** Bailey told her.

 **"No I can't, I'll never be smart again and I like being smart"** London told us **"You can still be smart"** Bailey told her **"London you've always been smart"** I told London. I just wanted to make her smile and she is smart about lots of things.

 **"Believe in yourself and use my special smart lipstick"** Bailey told London and handed her a lipstick **"Really you doing this again?"** I whispered in Bailey's ear making her just nod. **"You have special smart lipstick?"** London asked her **"Yeah here"** Bailey said as London started putting it on and boy did she look like she was on her way to her new job: Clown or the Joker.

 **"Oh it's working, I feel smarter already"** London told us **"You even look smarter"** Bailey tells her **"Let me at that final"** London said. Obviously she wasn't looking because she ran into the staircase rail **"You know it hurts being smart"** London said we linked arms and went to our final.

* * *

Later on I went on the Sky Deck to see Zack **"Hey Zack"** I said he turned around and opened his arms. I ran and he caught me and twirled me around **"Hey, Bailey told me your score. A 90% on your final that's amazing"** He said setting me down on the ground and we stood there hugging until I heard high heels running across the deck and I saw Bailey and Cody next to us.

 **"So Cody, now that Bailey and the new smarticles have won your bet, what does she get a limo, a boat, a million dollars"** London asked Cody **"A kiss on the cheek, pay up"** Bailey told Cody tapping her cheek **"My pleasure"** Cody said kissing her cheek.

 **"Ugh poor people"** London said walking off **"I bet you a foot rub that I can convince London a giant merman is holding up the ship"** Cody said to Bailey **"You're on"** Bailey shook Cody's hand sealing the deal and we walked off.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Song for this chapter is: **About A Girl** by **Nirvana**_

 _-amber sixx_


	5. Family Thais

**"Jerk. Bitch"** \- Sam and Dean Winchester

* * *

I was walking onto the Sky Deck to say goodbye to my boyfriend because I am leaving, no not forever just for a couple of days. London found out she has a grandmother and invited me and Bailey to come with her, and her grandmother lives in Thailand so we are flying over there in London's plane and I'm so excited I pack as soon as she told me.

I got to the Juice Bar to see my boyfriend drying cups and putting them away **"Hey Zack"** I say to him **"Hey Kara. What's with the bags? Are you leaving the ship"** he asked gasping **"No. London invited Bailey and I to Thailand to meet her grandmother so I won't be here for a couple of days, but I'll connect to the Wi-Fi and I'll Skype you or call you"** I tell him.

 **"Alright that's better than you leaving the ship forever"** Zack said leaping over the counter and pulling me closer to him and kissing me tightening his grip around me as we kept kissing until London cleared her throat **"Zack I going to need Kara in a minute so wrap it up"** Zack groaned and kissed me again.

 **"Promise me you'll be careful"** Zack asked with his forehead on mine before he kissed me again **"I promise"** I say kissing him one more time before giving him a big hug and picking my stuff and walking away with London.

 **"I'm so excited, thank you for letting me come with you"** I thank London **"Well I couldn't meet my grandmother without my best friend"** London said until we reached the staircase. Bailey came up to us **"I'm ready for Thailand"** London said **"So if we were going to Poland you'd be carrying a 10ft pole?"** Bailey asked London because she was wearing a tie and we are going to Thailand.

 **"Yep, I am so excited to finally meet my grandmother"** London answered **"And we are honoured that you felt close enough to invite-"** Bailey said but getting cut off by one of the crewmen handed 6 large bags to Bailey.

 **"Actually I wanted to just invite Kara but she insisted I invite you to seeing as it would be a nice thing to do or something, and don't let those bags touch the ground"** London said walking up the staircase and I looked at Bailey **"Hey do you want me to carry a bag or 2?"** I ask her, she seemed like she was struggling.

 **"Here you take this one"** She said handing me a suitcase so she had 3 and I had 4, we got up there to see London standing there **"I wanna make a good impression on my grandmother, so try not to humiliate me with your boring farm talk"** London told Bailey **"Hey!"** Bailey said **"Yeah just like that"** London told Bailey thinking she meant the hay horses eat.

 **"Kari feel free to show my grandmother the photos you have of me and you but mostly me"** London told me **"Ok but can we leave now, my arms are going to break like sticks"** I tell them and we walked to the plane **"I just know my grandmother and I are going to be BFFWAOP"** London said, Bailey and I looked at her in confusion.

But I think I know what she means given the circumstances of her meeting her grandmother **"Best Friends Forever With An Old Person?"** I ask her she nods **"Ok that's great I got that so can us GITPBMAFO, Get in the Plane Before My Arms Fall Off"** I yell and we rush into London's plane.

* * *

After a whole 9 hours in London's plane we finally landed in Thailand and walked through the woods while reading a map so we can find London's grandmother but we couldn't find it **"I don't see any mansions around here, are you sure you're reading the map right?"** London asked Bailey who was holding the map.

 **"I'm pretty sure but then again, not much oxygen is getting to my head right now"** Bailey said as we both drop our bags. **"Excuse me commoner, I am looking for the Patapona Estate"** London asks a person in the woods. **"London I'm your Kuhn Yai"** The woman said hugging London **"Bailey. Kara. Why is this old person wrinkling my tie?"** London asked us.

 **"Kuhn Yai means grandmother, this is granny"** Bailey informed London **"Kuhn Yai!"** London exclaimed hugging her grandmother again. They release out of the hug. **"I have been looking forward to this for many, many years. You look just like your mother, so beautiful."** Kuhn Yai tells London.

 **"Thank you, I'm sure you are too under that bamboo satellite dish"** London said about Kuhn Yai's hat. **"Uh, hi Kuhn Yai, I'm Kara and this is Bailey we are friends of London, it's so nice to meet you"** I say to Kuhn Yai **"Sawatica"** Bailey said to Kuhn Yai did the same **"Sawatica, I'm so happy to have you here at my home"** Kuhn Yai says showing us her home which is really nice.

 **"Don't you mean servants headquarters?"** London asked Kuhn Yai **"Not all people are rich and have servants, London"** I tell her **"No this is where I live. This is my rice farm"** Kuhn Yai said to us and I saw Bailey's face light up at the sight of her farm. **"Say what?"** London said not understanding what her grandmother said.

 **"Reversed Gravitation Irrigation System no way, that's been on my Christmas list for like ever!"** Bailey said looking at the system that helps Kuhn Yai with her rice farming. **"London isn't this wonderful, you come from Farm stock just like me"**.

When Bailey said that London just screamed and passed out. Kuhn Yai, Bailey and myself brought London into her grandmother's house and laid her on the bed **"London, wake up"** Bailey said fanning London with her hands while I grab money from her purse and moved in front of her face until she awoke.

 **"You alright?"** I asked her and she nodded **"I just had the worst nightmare, my grandmother was a farmer and live in a hut"** London said before looking around to see that it wasn't a nightmare and screamed, she grabbed the money from my hand and tried to wake herself up, it was kinda funny especially cause it looked like she was cross eyed.

 **"Kara how do you if your dreaming?"** She asked me **"If you have more than 10 fingers"** I tell her. ( _You know where I got that from? Teen Wolf? haha_ ) **"Count with me"** I say holding up one finger each time I counted **"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10"** she counted with me but still fainted anyway.

Bailey and I helped her onto her feet. **"Oh London, I'm so glad you feel better. I brought you a snack"** Kuhn Yai offered holding out a plate with the snack and we took one London said eating **"Yeah they're delicious"** Bailey and I said **"That's because they are fresh, I caught them this morning"** Kuhn Yai told us. Wait caught them?

 **"Caught? What am I eating?"** London asked her Kuhn Yai **"Crickets"** we all started coughing **"I'm good, I have a millipede for breakfast so I'm full"** Bailey said as a trunk came through the window and started patting London on the back. **"Ah thank you, Ahhhh snake!"** London screamed but Kuhn Yai calmed her down and explained that it was her elephant.

 **"Silly, that's my elephant" "Ahhhh elephant!"** London exclaimed **"What a well-trained pet, what's its name?"** Bailey asked Kuhn Yai who answered **"Meban" "What does that mean?"** I ask her **"Cleaning lady and a lazy one at that"** she said so simply.

 **"Well I have a lot of fun things planed for you visit, starting with planting rice"** Kuhn Yai said and we all went and got us some boots **"The only planting I do, is planting my butt on the couch. Look I don't do farm work or any kind of work"** London said.

 **"Well London you have to for you Kuhn Yai, and you'll be able to connect with her, isn't that the whole reason we came here"** I asked her **"Besides give Bailey a chance to check out the Rotary Holder** " I say before leaving her inside.

* * *

After 16 hours I was ready to sleep but I had to call Zack, it was ringing until I heard Zack's sweet voice

" _Hello?_ "

 **"Hi Zack babe how are you?"**

" _Hey Kari-bear, I'm alright. Missing you a lot how about you?_ "

 **"Alright just spent 9 hours on a plane to Thailand and then just spent 16 hours working on a rice farm with London, Bailey and London's grandmother"**

We continued talking until Kuhn Yai told us to sleep

 **"Goodnight Zack, love you"**

" _Goodnight Kari-Bear love you too_ " and then I hung up and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day Bailey, Kuhn Yai and myself worked in the rice farm but not London she stayed inside but she must have either not wanted to work in the rice farm or she is up to something, we walked back inside to see London and our mouths dropped **"Surprise!"** London said.

 **"What did you do?"** Bailey asked our sparkly friend **"Well let's just call it an extreme hut makeover, now you can live like me Kuhn Yai"** London said to Kuhn Yai **"London, this is very fancy but I feel out of place"** Kuhn Yai said **"Not for long, I brought in a team of stylists to give you a makeover"** London said as stylists walked in.

 **"Makeover?"** Kuhn Yai said unsure of what the situation is **"Come on guys"** The stylists sat her down in the chair **"I don't want to recognise her when you're done"** London told the stylists and they set to work. We sat down and started talking about random things like boys to greatest memory of each other.

 **"I think my grandmother is really happy about her makeover, don't you"** London said as Kuhn Yai came out **"Kuhn Yai you look amazing"** London praised **"I look ridiculous, too much bling if I wear all this in the rice patties I will sink to my waist in mud"** Kuhn Yai said, she looks cool but I'm used to her outfit she wears all the time.

 **"Well that's why I got you this brand new washing machine and dryer"** London said showing off the washing machine and dryer **"And if don't feel like wasting your time in the rice patties, you can use this Instant Rice; comes in a box and cooks under a minute"** London said showing her grandmother the Instant Rice.

Why is London trying to change Kuhn Yai? **"Goes through you in under a minute to"** Kuhn Yai said, it must not be very good then. **"But you like the TV right, it's like magic moving pictures"** London said to Kuhn Yai.

 **"I know about a TV, I got rid of mine because I was wasting so much time watching Thai Idol. I still cannot believe they voted off Vantica"** She said. Thai Idol? It's cool they have same show for different countries.

 **"Kuhn Yai how can you not want any of this, can't you see how much better it will make your life"** London said to Kuhn Yai **"My life in wonderful how it is"** Kuhn Yai says standing up for herself, it's nice she is staying true to herself and not letting her granddaughter change her.

 **"You eat crickets"** London said simply **"Crickets are very healthy unless you eat the wrong ones then you instantly die"** Kuhn Yai informed, I pulled out my phone and started messaging Zack but still hearing what was going on

 ** _Hey I miss you_**

 _Aww I miss you too_

 ** _How is it back home?_**

 _It's not bad when you are back?_

 ** _I think I leave later tonight and arrive tomorrow_**

* * *

Zack didn't text me back after that I think he had work or going to the toilet or it could be another girl. Karina Taylor Mosbey! Focus he isn't going to go after another girl when you two have dating for almost a year.

 **"But Kuhn Yai-"** London started but got cut off **"Please just take it away"** Kuhn Yai said before changing **"This stuff was expensive"** London told us **"Expensive doesn't always mean the best"** Bailey told her **"Oh please that's what poor people tell themselves so they're not sad all the time"** London said.

 **"London not all of us have money that we can spend on every 5 minutes. Bailey and I sure as hell don't"** I tell her **"Kara is right, money doesn't buy happiness"** Bailey told her **"There's another one"** London said.

 **"London, like I just said not many people have money, Maddie for example she doesn't have a lot of money"** I said to London she probably doesn't pay attention to me it probably goes through one sparkly ear and another.

 **"Farming is a wonderful life, it bring you closer to nature"** Bailey told London **"I hate nature, why can't it be indoors"** London complains **"Yeah well it's not"** I tell her starting to get annoyed and I still don't think she's listening.

 **"What Kara and I are trying to say is until you learn to accept your grandmothers way of life, you'll never connect with her"** Bailey said **"Come on Bailey let's go pack"** I said. Bailey and I walked off to pack and leave London with whatever thoughts… or whatever she had in her head. Her sparkly, air filled head.

* * *

Later that day London barged through the door dressed in similar clothes than Kuhn Yai and told us how she fixed everything with Kuhn Yai and she packed to. After we all packed it must have been maybe 8:30, 9:00 at night and we had to go on the plane to go home. **"Goodbye Kuhn Yai thanks for letting us stay here, do you mind if I take a photo of London and you?"** I ask Kuhn Yai.

 **"Sure why not"** Kuhn Yai said standing next to her granddaughter and I took the photo, once I took the photo I turned my camera around to show Kuhn Yai and London **"Aww thank you"** She said. We all said goodbye and hoped on the plane.

* * *

9 hours later:

We landed on the deck of the SS Tipton and walked to the Sky Deck to hear **"Karina!"** and **"Bailey!"** Bailey and I looked to see our boyfriends who were smiling and we ran down the stairs and attacked our boyfriends in 'I-missed-you' hugs **"Hey I missed you"** Zack tells me **"Aww babe I missed you too" "I'm glad your back, I was stuck with Cody"** Zack said **"I would say sorry but that's funny"** We laughed and continued to hug. What? Can you blame us?

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy_

Song for this chapter: **_Ride_** _by **Twenty One Pilots**_

 _-amber sixx_


	6. Goin Banana's

_**"My 'People Skills' Are A Bit 'Rusty'" -** Castiel (Supernatural)_

* * *

I was sitting in Geography class and everyone including myself hand our phones out messaging or do something **"So at the end of World War 1, the Austria/Hungarian Empire was divided into 8 separate regions"** Miss Tutwiler spoke but I don't think any of us were paying any attention

 _Hey Kari-bear, smoothie than arcade later?_

Sure

 _Pick you up at 8?_

It's a date

 _Hell yeah it's a date_

That's when I messaged Bailey

Zack just asked me on a date

 _Eeep lucky duck. Cody and I haven't been on a date in what feels like forever_

Aww don't worry Bai you guys will go on another date soon

 **"Class"** Miss Tutwieller spoke and turned around and we hid our phones and looked at her like we were paying attention **"For your midterm papers, I would like everyone to pick a historical royal figure and discuss their rise to power, accomplishments and legacies. And Zack despite his name; King Kong is not technically royalty"** I looked to Zack who wasn't paying any attention.

 **"Zack?"** She asked him a little louder this time and he looked up **"Huh?"** He said once his head rose up and looked at the teacher **"Zack, who are you texting?"** Miss Tutwieller asked Zack and I rose my hand **"Who else is texting?"** well that was a bad question cause everyone's hand shot up once the question was asked.

 **"No using your phones unless there is an emergency"** Miss Tutwieller said before a phone dinged and she grabbed it and looked at the screen **"London the fact that you think my makeup is kind of clowny is not an emergency"** Miss Tutwieller said as the bell rang to which we all picked up our stuff and left.

* * *

Zack and I went to his cabin after class, I sat on his bed writing my midterm paper on King Henry the 8th as I thought it was interesting how he kept killing his wives after they gave birth to girls until he had a boy even though that's ridiculous but Zack was playing this game called 'Better Life' on the same bed.

Zack kept leaning over and kissing me **"Zack come on"** he kept doing it **"I'm trying to concentrate on this please stop"** I tell him. I didn't want him to stop but I had to finish this **"You could do it later"** Zack told me as he continues kissing me as he shuts my laptop and pulls me on top. We keep kissing until Woody comes in.

 **"Hey guys"** Woody said entering Zack's room as we continued what we doing before we were making out. **"What are you up to?"** Woody asked me **"I'm writing my midterm paper. Better I get it done now"** I tell Woody while getting back to my paper. **"Grab your kimono, it's all you can eat sushi at the Tanana Family reunion"** Woody tells us **"Woody you can't just ruin a family reunion"** I tell him.

 **"You'll never pass as a Tanana, unless they're a family of sumo wrestlers"** Zack told our chubby friend **"What are you doing?"** Woody asked Zack **"I'm playing Better Life, it's a virtual world where you can travel around, meet other people and buy property"** Zack informed Woody **"Zack you can do that in the real world"** I told him.

 **"Kara's right"** Woody said **"But not in your underpants"** Zack told him. I was working on my last paragraph while Zack and Woody were still talking **"Most of the kids in school have avatars in Better Life"** Zack told him **"I own a photography shop, tattoo shop and a music shop and Zack owns the arcade and local fast food shop"** I told Woody.

 **"And Kara and I own the book store together"** Zack said with a smile **"Why does your character have a lizard tail?"** Woody asked Zack **"It's called Better Life, I can hold a drink or eat a sandwich and have my arms wrapped around Kara"** Zack informed Woody.

 **"Cool, you going to write your paper for Miss Tutwiler's class?"** Woody asked him **"Oh no, is that due tomorrow?"** Zack asked **"What do you think Kara has been doing the whole time?"** Woody asked Zack who looked at me and said **"Being adorable?"** Zack said but it came out more like a question.

 **"Ugh, I completely forgot. I am never going to be able to finish it in time, maybe I can get a note from my virtual doctor"** Zack said **"And is your virtual doctor going to give the note to your virtual teacher?"** I ask him sarcastically.

 **"I know… I can go on the computer and access Cody's files and use one of his old papers"** Zack said going into Cody's computer files **"Cody will like that, he's into recycling"** Woody told us just before he left **"Hmm password"** Zack said thinking of Cody's password **"Bailey?"** I said but it came out like a question. Zack typed it in and laughed signalling that it worked **"At least he changed it from I Miss Mommy"** Zack said lying down on the bed next to me.

* * *

The next day I was in class in front of London **"Who can tell me what they know about the Kaiser?"** Miss Tutwieller asked the class **"If you want your pastrami on it, it costs an extra dollar?"** Woody guessed, all his answers are always FOOD! I mean I like food as much as anyone but I don't think I like it to the point where all my answers have to do with food!

 **"She means the Kaiser of Germany"** Cody told Woody **"Oh, an extra euro"** Woody said **"London I said no texting in class"** Miss Tutwieller said. I turned around to see London texting and boy can she text fast. **"Ok, that's it I am confiscating your cell phone"** Miss Tutwieller said walking over to London's desk.

 **"Fine"** London said handing her phone to Miss Tutwieller and pulling out another phone, Miss Tutwieller confiscating that one as well **"All your cell phones, your PDA's, your DPA's, your blacktooth and your blueberries"** Miss Tutwieller said confusing Blackberries and Bluetooth and also confiscating them too and she put them in Bailey's hood.

 **"Okay, remind me never to go to the airport with you"** Bailey said looking at London **"You're not getting these back for a week"** Miss Tutwieller said making London gasp and putting her hand over her chest like she was offended.

The bell rang and everyone practically ran out the room except for Zack and myself, I was packing up my stuff and Zack was waiting for me. **"Wait Zack hold on a second"** Miss Tutwieller asked Zack **"I want to talk about your term paper you turned in"** Miss T said **"Yeah some of my best worked, wouldn't you say?"** Zack said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to push me out the door but Miss Tutwieller stopped us.

 **"Actually, yes the paper was quite well written"** Miss Tutwieller told Zack and let's just say I have a bad feeling about this. **"By me. I wrote every word in there"** Zack told our teacher **"That's what concerns me, particularly this paragraph here in the middle 'I'm terrified of bananas, I imagine them chasing me, mashing their fangs and growling. It's gotten so bad I can't sleep at night'"** Miss Tutwieller told us.

I looked at Zack **"Does that no belong in a paper about Louise?"** Zack asked our teacher **"Louis the XIV (14th) and let's not hide our problems behind humour"** Miss Tutwieller corrected Zack **"I wouldn't really call it a problem"** Zack said.

 **"Zack a phobia is not something to be taken lightly, now I want you to see Mr Blanket the School Counsellor here at 3:00"** Miss Tutwiller said to Zack, Mr Blanket is creepy I feel so sorry for Zack **"Do-Do I least get an A on the rest of the paper?"** Zack asked. **"Oh, I'm not going to grade it until we see if you're going to hand in your other essays"** Miss Tutwieller told him and Zack and I left the classroom.

* * *

At 3:00 Zack and I made our way to Mr Blanket. **"Kari-bear please come inside with me. I hate him"** Zack said **"I hate him to, but if it makes you feel at ease then I will come"** Zack smiled and grabbed my hand and dragged me into the classroom.

I sat there not paying attention until I saw Cody come out of the hall in a banana costume then I laughed out loud. The twins were rolling around on the floor, wrestling. **"I am always Zack's dorky brother"** Cody said.

They talked about how Cody was sick of being Zack's dorky brother and how Zack isn't as smart as Cody and then they hugged it out. **"Aww"** I say and they broke the hug **"Come here Kara"** Cody said as he and Zack opened their arms and I went in for the hug.

* * *

Later on I was talking to Bailey and Miss Tutwieller, apparently London was constantly tapping and it was annoying Bailey and it was all because London had no phone or anything. **"And even the hand bone didn't work with her"** Bailey told Miss Tutwieller.

 **"Really, but the hand bone always works, that's how I quit biting my nails"** Miss Tutwieller said doing the hand bone. _Click click click_ was the sound I heard from London's heels **"Look guys I just finished my letter to Chelsea"** London said showing us the letter which looked beautiful.

 **"Wow"** I said along with Miss Tutwiller **"London this isn't hand writing, this is art"** Miss Tutwieller said **"It is lovely"** I say **"So you're not insulted that I called you a Yack faced Yokel?"** London asked her. Bailey looked at her and said **"Of course but you wrote it so beautifully"** Bailey told London.

 **"London you have a gift"** Miss Tutwieller told her. London thought she meant someone got her something, #spoiltrichkid much **"When does it arrive, who's it from, I hope it's diamonds"** London said.

Miss Tutwieller seemed to shake it off **"And to think this talent would have gone unnoticed if I had not confiscated your cell phones last week"** Why Miss T? Why did you have to remind her it had been a week?

 **"Hey it has been a week hasn't it?"** London asked **"See you barely missed them"** Miss Tutwieller said handing London her phones and PDA's and Blackberry and Bluetooth. **"Yay my phones now I never have to do that artwork again"** London said walking off **"Dammit I was going to have her write my Christmas cards"** Bailey said **"I was going to have her do the title for all my essays"** I whisper in Bailey's ear so Miss Tutwieller didn't hear me.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Song for this chapter **F.N.T** by **Semisonic**_

 _-amber sixx_


	7. Prepare For Spring Break (Original)

**"Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business"** \- _Dean Winchester_

* * *

Today is the day we (Seven Seas High Students) go home for Spring Break. **"Hey dad"** I say to my dad when I reach the Lobby **"Hey Kara, you ready to spend the next 2 weeks with your Grandma?"** Dad asked me **"Yes and no"** I answer.

I'm not ready to leave my best friends for 2 weeks or Zack. **"What's the yes part?"** dad asked me **"Yes I am ready to spend 2 whole weeks with Grandma, I've missed her"** I answer **"And the no?"** Dad asked me **"I'm not ready to leave my friends, I mean what if we go away and then come back and they have moved on especially Zack"** I tell him.

I really don't want them to forget about me **"How can they forget such a creative and amazing girl especially Zack. Look we docked back home in Boston, maybe ask your friends if they all want to go out shopping or hanging out then come back hang out with me before you leave and also you all live in Boston well the devil twins do"** Dad told me.

 **"What are you going to do for 2 weeks?"** I ask my loving dad. **"Well people still have cruises booked so the cruises are going to continue and then in 2 weeks' time we dock back here and you aboard"** Dad said smiling.

 **"Now go hang out with your friends, this might be the only time you'll hang out before the break"** Dad said and smiled at me again. My grandma lives further away than the twins and London **"Ok, love you dad"** I say **"Love you too Karina"** Dad said and I walked out of the lobby, pulled out my phone and did a Group Chat and messaged every one of my friends (London, Bailey, Zack, Cody  & Woody)

 _Hey guys we docked back home in Boston so do you guys wanna go adventuring let me know - Kara Grimes_.

2 minutes after the text sent I got replies back:

 _Sure meet at Sky Deck. Bai Dixon_

 _Sure babe. Not liking the last name haha, meet you at the Sky Deck. Zack McCall_

 _Ok sure. Cisco Ramon (Woody)_

 _OK C U ON DECK WITH JUICE BAR. London Tipton-Winchester_ (Surprised she knows how to spell it)

 _Ok See You Soon. Cody Allen_

I read all the texts and went to the Sky Deck to see everyone **"We all ready?"** I asked **"Yeah! Let's go!"** They all say excitedly **"So how about we go to at least one of our favourite shops then eat and look around more?"** Cody suggested **"When it's your turn to pick where we go can it not be a nerdy place"** Zack said hanging his arm around my shoulder as we all walked to the plank to go.

Cody glared at his twin **"So who picks the shop first?"** Woody asked **"Alphabetical order?"** I suggest **"Alright, Bailey bunny, where do you want to go?"** Cody asked his girlfriend **"TopShop looks nice"** Bailey said.

* * *

We all started walking to the TopShop. While we were walking, everyone was talking about what they were going to do for the next 2 weeks **"So Kari-bear, what are you going to do for the next 2 weeks besides miss me?"** Zack asked me smirking **"Well besides miss you dearly, I'm staying with my grandma, what about you?"** I ask him **"Just go home to the Tipton with Mum and Cody, miss you dearly and play video games"** Zack told me.

We reached the TopShop **"You boys going to come in or…?"** Bailey asks the boys **"Nah, you guys go, we'll stay here"** Woody said as London, Bailey and I walked in and looked around. London and Bailey bought some things and we walked outside to see Zack, Cody and Woody sitting on the ground **"How much did you guys buy?"** Zack asked us **"I was with London and Bailey, what do you think?"** I answer him.

* * *

We asked Cody what shop he wanted to go to. He wanted to go to Adidas so we walked back to it, which was near JB HI Fi so we knew the way for JB HI Fi which was where I wanted to go and Cody went inside.

None of us wanted to go inside so we all stayed outside talking **"I'm going to miss you guys, even Bailey"** London told us **"Aww London"** Bailey said **"Same here London" I** tell her Woody and Zack smiled. Cody came back out with a bag.

* * *

 **"Kara your turn, where to?"** Bailey asks me **"How about JB HI FI"** I answered we all started walking around Adidas to JB HI FI. **"JB-HI-FI and then stop for some food seeing as it is already 11:30am and by the time I finish in the shop it could be 1 maybe 2"** I joked they know how much I love JB HI FI.

 **"Alright let's go"** London said as we walked in **"I'm going to go look at CDs Cameras then TV ON DVD section, what about you guys?"** I ask **"Well I might look at the games"** Zack told me **"Kara can you help me find a good CD to listen to?"** London asked me.

 **"Sure London. Bailey, Cody, Woody what about you guys?"** They looked at each other **"Maybe we will just look around."** Cody told me **"Alright meet out front of the store when we're done, ok?"** Zack said **"OK."** we all said and went our separate ways.

 **"So London what type of music do you like?"** I ask her **"Um well something happy not like the ones you listen to"** London said **"Ok, so we need to find Pop"** I say looking for the section of CD's marked POP. **"Ah here it is"** I say pointing it out the POP section.

 **"We have Little Mix, One Direction, Union J, and Maroon 5… What do you want?"** I say naming a few artists that were more of her style **"Little Mix and One Direction sound good let's get them"** She told me grabbing Little Mix albums and One Direction albums.

 **"What ones do you wanna look at?"** London asked me. **"Let me see"** I say looking around, until I found Asking Alexandria _The Black_ so I grabbed that album. We then went and looked at the TV shows on DVD **"Hey Kara, do you like the show Game of Thrones?"** London asked me.

 **"Oh yeah I like that show, why?"** I ask her as she grabs two DVDs of Game of Thrones. **"Season 3 and 4"** she said with a smile as she handed me the two DVD's cause I only have 1 and 2 on DVD but the other seasons on a USB in mine and Bai's TV. **"Thanks London"** I say grabbing it.

After 5 minutes I picked _The Walking Dead S1-6_ and _Gilmore Girls_ boxset and the Asking Alexandria _The Black_ album _._ London paid for both my stuff and her stuff, she insisted she paid and let me save my money for something else.

So I am paying for her food when we stop. She got us separate bags and receipts and we left the store to see all our friends standing outside **"So KFC or Red Rooster?"** Zack asked us all. **"Red Rooster!"** We all said and started walking to Red Rooster across the street from JB HI FI.

* * *

We arrived and walked in and did the normal thing you know, waiting in line, order and waited for the food. After we all ordered and sat down **"I can't believe we go back home tonight"** Woody says as we unpacked all our food.

 **"Yeah"** We all say, frowning **"Guys think about it, in 2 weeks we'll come back and be with each other again"** Zack told us and we all started smiling and laughing about the good old times on the boat and for Cody, London, Zack and myself times at the Tipton Hotel.

We ate our food, but some of us were still eating so we got up and London wanted to go to… can't remember the name but it had sparkles. **"How much did you buy?"** Woody asked her **"What? They had with sparkles"** London said shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

 **"Woody, where too?"** I asked him as I check my phone to see the time which read 12:30pm **"Jay Jays"** Woody simply said **"Alright let's go"** Zack said as we continue to walk **"Does anyone know where it is?"** Bailey asked **"I'll map it"** I say grabbing my phone again and typing in where we want to go.

 **"All right, I got it let's go"** I say walking in the directions on my phone and we stopped at Jay Jays **"That's my girl"** Zack said smiling as we entered Jay Jays **"BATMAN! CAPTAIN AMERICA!"** I say walking towards the batman and marvel things to which Zack laughed.

 **"You're so cute"** he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I smiled **"Suck up"** I say **"I'm not a suck up, I'm just telling the truth"** he said. I grabbed some Batman things I wanted and some Marvel things as well and Woody and I went to the desk a paid.

 **"Alright handsome where do you want to go?"** I ask my boyfriend **"Suck up, and maybe EB Games"** Zack said **"Alright to EB Games"** Cody said as we walked to EB Games. **"Hey do you want to have one more dinner tonight before we leave?"** Zack asked me **"Let me message my dad to see what we're doing, ok?"** I told Zack and I texted my dad

 _Hey dad, Zack asked me out for dinner but I wanted to check with u first to see what u wanted to do before we leave_ – _Kara Grimes_

I sent it out and got a reply back.

 _Hey Kara I was thinking maybe having dinner before you leave, Zack can come for dinner if he wants. – Rick Grimes (Dad)_

 **"Hey Zack, dad wants to have dinner before we leave but he said you could come if you want"** I told Zack reading the message from Dad **"You sure he won't mind?"** Zack asked me **"I'm pretty sure that if my dad didn't mind he wouldn't have asked"** I chuckle.

We reached EB Games **"You're coming with me"** Zack said grabbing my hand **"Do I have too?"** I say **"Yeah"** he replied dragging me with him. We entered EB and Zack looked around **"You have tons of video games, why do you need a new one?"** I ask him **"A new game was released"** Zack told me. He found the game his was looking for, picked it up and paid.

* * *

It was only 2:00 when we got back to the boat **"Hey is anyone up for the Zoo? I don't know if it will close soon but it's only 2"** I say **"Nah I'm going to go eat"** Woody said walking off **"I don't want to see all those weird animals"** London said walking off to do something **"Yeah we'll join you"** Bailey said as Cody intertwined their hands **"Double date?"** Zack asked and we all went to the Zoo.

We paid to get in and started looking around at different animals **"Aww they look so cute"** I say cuddling up to Zack who wrapped his arms around my waist while we were looking at Tigers **"Yeah but not as cute as you"** he says **"Really?"** I say looking up at him with a confused expression **"Yeah"** He said kissing my lips. I smile once we pull apart **"Let's go see the penguins!"** I say excitedly which he laughs as Bailey and Cody follow.

 **"Bailey let's go to the gift shop"** I say and Bailey walked with me to the gift shop **"Alright we need something for Zack, Cody, London, Woody, Dad, maybe for your parents back in Kansas"** I say we continued to shop and bought some things for our family and friends, paid then left.

* * *

LATER:

 **"Hey dad, ready for dinner?"** I say once me and Zack reached my dad **"Sure. Hey Zack"** Dad said to Zack **"Hey Mr Mosbey are you sure you don't mind my joining you and your daughter for dinner?"** Zack asked my dad.

 **"Zack if I didn't mind I wouldn't have said you could join"** Dad laughed and we went for dinner on the Sky Deck **"So what did you guys get up too today?"** Dad asked as we waited for our food **"Well Kara, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody and myself went out shopping"** Zack told my dad.

 **"Really, what you bought?"** Dad asked **"Well I got Asking Alexandria's new album, Walking Dead S1-6, Gilmore Girls and Game of Thrones that was from London as her treat and Zack bought a new video game"** I said as the waiter put down the food on the tables **"Enjoy your meal"** The waiter said before leaving.

* * *

We continued talking and eating until dad looked at his phone **"The Captain said he can see a lot of parents and guardians at the docks, Kara, Zack go get ready"** Dad said Zack and I left to go grab our things. We reached the Lobby to see everyone waiting to get off, since there were a lot of people getting off the boat.

 **"Bye dad, I'll say hi to grandmother for you"** I say giving my dad a long hug **"Just make sure she doesn't ask if I am seeing anyone and if she does say I'm married to my job, but I'll see you soon"** Dad said **"OK"** I say letting go from the hug and walking down then plank.

 **"Karina honey!"** I heard my grandmother say **"Hi Grandma, how are you?"** I ask her **"I'm ok, how was the school? Is everyone treating you ok?"** She asks me **"Yeah, oh grandma come meet my friends, Zack, Cody, Bailey, and London"** I didn't call Woody because I couldn't find him.

They walked over **"This is my grandma, Grandma this is my friends Bailey, Cody and London and this is my boyfriend Zack"** I introduced. **"Aww you got a boyfriend?"** She asked me I nodded smiling **"Listen, you hurt her and I will find you and hurt you too"** Grandma threatened Zack.

 **"I will never hurt her"** He said **"Good, nice to meet you all Karina come on"** Grandma said to me making me look at my boyfriend about to cry **"Bye babe"** Zack said hugging me tightly **"Bye handsome"** I hug very tight back.

 **"See you in 2 weeks?"** I ask **"See you in 2 weeks"** He said as we break from the hug. **"Love you"** we both say with a smile as we walk off **"Aww its ok, its just 2 weeks"** Grandma said as we walk to her car.

* * *

 _My first... kinda long original chapter._

 _But i hope you enjoy it :)_

Song for this chapter: _**Time In A Bottle** by _Jim Croc _e_

 _-amber sixx_


	8. Lost At Sea

_**"Where's Your Moose?"** \- Crowley_

* * *

Dad texted me this morning saying that the boat docked and today is the day that a new semester starts. **"Karina, honey you ready? We have to go"** Grandma yelled. As much as I love my grandma I spent the whole 2 weeks in my room practically.

I did spend some time with grandma we went to the movies and saw _Kurt Cobain: Montage Of Heck_ which was amazing! And we went shopping but other than that I stayed in my room the whole time. **"I'm coming"** I yell back. I grab my bag and suitcase and walk out of my room and see my grandmother at the door waiting for me.

 **"You know I'm going to miss you Kari-bear"** Grandma tells me as I tie up my shoes **"I'll miss you too Grandma, don't worry you'll see me again soon and I'll send you emails to let you know what's happening"** I tell her and we walk out the door and to the car.

I arrived at the boat and said goodbye to my grandma. I haven't seen my dad yet I am still looking for him so I went to the Sky Deck to see if he was there but he wasn't but I did see Bailey and London. **"Bailey, London!"** I exclaimed running towards them **"Kara!"** they said as we met halfway and hugged each other.

 **"So what did you guys do during Spring Break?"** I asked **"3 words, Went Shop-ping"** London said even though that's not 3 words I brushed off the feeling of wanting to correct her **"What about you?" S** he asked me **"Went to the movies and sleeping. What about you Bailey?"** I ask her **"Plough-ing but now I am seconds away from seeing my boyfriend, the most wonderful man in the world"** Bailey said.

 **"Same here"** I tell her **"You guys dumped Zack and Cody, about time"** London said as I glared at her and I was about to say something but got cut off by Woody shouting **"Sup Seven Seaers"** as he walked down I saw Zack and Cody walk with him smiling. Zack's hair got longer and trust me he looks hotter with long hair… what? I have a thing for guys with long hair.

 **"I think Cody got taller, I can stop slouching"** Bailey said as she ran to hug Cody. I ran to hug Zack and he dropped his bag before he caught me spinning me around **"I missed you so much"** I told him **"I missed you too"** Zack said and that's when I noticed that his voice is deeper **"Your voice is deeper"** I tell him, slightly impressed.

 **"Yeah, I went away a boy, came back a man"** Zack said. I can't get over his voice ( _I can't either and it's been ages since I watched this show)_ **"Yeah _my_ very handsome man" **I say as we kiss; there may have been tongue ;) and maybe a moan from Zack and little one from me.

Zack put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer but after a couple of minutes we were interrupted by Woody **"Why don't I get a hug, Zack got one"** I let go of Zack and hug Woody **"Yeah but I got more than a hug"** Zack said and I let go of Woody and looked at Zack who was smirking.

 **"Hey now that your voice has changed maybe you could trick Mr Mosbey"** Woody suggested and Zack went over to my dad who was speaking to a passenger **"Hey Mr Mosbey"** Zack said talking to my dad who said **"I'll be with you in a minute sir"**

 **"Did you here that, he called me sir"** Zack said excitedly while smiling his beautiful smile **"He thinks you're a knight my lord"** Woody bowed and Zack's smile faded **"Never do that again"** I tell Woody who stands up after bowing **"Ah your voice changed I hope your behaviour has too"** Dad said to Zack **"Well we went away boys came back men"** Zack said.

 **"Oh good now you can be trailed as an adult"** Dad said to Zack **"Hi dad"** I say waving with a smile **"Kara how's was the 2 weeks with grandma?"** Dad asked me **"Good she took me to see _Kurt Cobain: Montage of Heck,_ she took me shopping but other than that I stayed in my room the whole time, how was the 2 weeks without all of us?"** I tell my dad **"Quiet actually, look I have a lot of stuff to do so how about we have dinner later and you can tell me all about Grandma's ok?"** dad said **"Sure see ya dad"** I say as he walks away.

* * *

After we all put our stuff away Zack, Cody and I were at the Juice Bar. Cody was saying how when he was speaking to Bailey and how she kept laughing at his voice well when he said that to me I laughed as well. **"I can't believe Bailey laughed at me"** Cody said **"Codster we all laughed at you"** I tell he as I sat on Zack's lap who wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck and jaw as I drank my smoothie on one of the tables next to the Juice Bar as Cody sat on the chair at the actual bar part.

 **"I can't help my voice"** Cody said as his voice cracks and I almost spill my drink **"Sorry, look Cody; your voice will go back to normal in its own time"** I tell him **"And we're not laughing at your voice, it's everything else"** Zack tells him **"Well Bailey happens to like everything else, but now when I try to get all romantic it never works"** Cody tells us which is kind of sad but his voiced squeaked so it was funny.

 **"Ok listen to the master, you see talking will get you nowhere, you romance a girl with your eyes that's all you need to say"** Zack said to his brother using his eyes. I got off Zack's lap and Zack grabbed my hand **"Come on, let's go see Woody, I have extreme pudding cup business to discuss with that guy"** Zack said squinting his eyes as he spoke.

* * *

Apparently Woody salted Zack's pudding cup _again_ so Zack and I have been chasing Woody around the boat all afternoon, we caught he just as he went into one of the life boats and we chased him **"Don't hurt me, I may be large but I am delicate"** Woody said climbing into one of the life boats **"I'm going to knock the curl right out of your hair"** Zack said as we run into the life boat following Woody to see Cody, Bailey _and_ London, Woody fell over and then we started moving **"What was that?"** Zack and I asked **"Does anyone else feel like their moving?"** Woody asked **"We're on a boat, we're always moving"** Cody explains **"No this is different"** Bailey told Cody.

When Bailey said that we lifted the blanket that covers it and screamed until we heard a splash, we removed the cover off of the lifeboat and we screamed again to see the boat slowly leaving us **"Pan! Pan!"** Cody shouted.

What 'Pan' has to do with us stuck in the middle of the ocean I will never know. **"Cody is no time to start cooking"** London tells Cody **"Not Pan. Pan is a French Term used in place of Mayday to indicate an urgent situation which opposes to no immediate danger to the vessel or anyone's life"** Cody explains.

Zack walks over and grabs Cody's shirt **"Oh your life is in danger alright"** Zack told him **"Hey let's not blame Cody"** Bailey said **"Yeah, exactly. This is all Woody's fault, he hit the release button"** I tell everyone **"London knocked me into it"** Woody defended.

 **"Well that's because you all crowded into my closet"** London said, she has a whole room to herself how does she need another closet, you know what never mind. **"It's not your closet"** Bailey tells London **"Yeah it is a lifeboat not your storage space"** I finish for Bailey **"Your right it's a floating coffin"** Woody yelled.

 **"Alright everyone shut it and chill the f**k out"** I tell everyone clapping my hands loudly to get their attention. **"Wait, wait, my daddy said if I ever get lost hug a tree, there are no trees!"** London said looking around for trees, what did her dad tell to do if she ever got lost in the middle of the ocean? **"Okay, first things first"** Cody started but got interrupted by London and I saying **"I'm the realest"** and high fiving each other.

I'm sorry I had to, the opportunity window was open **"Plant a tree"** London said after we high fived **"Where can we plant a tree, the only dirt for a hundred miles is in Woody's ear"** Zack told us. **"I meant for everyone to put on their life vests"** Cody said opening a chest and passing a vest down one after the other until we all had one **"I'd rather drown than wear this"** London said holding the vest out in front of her in disgust.

 **"If you don't wear the vest your makeup will smear"** I tell her bluntly and she quickly puts on the vest. **"I'm sure you recall from your Seven Seas High student manual each life boat is equipped with a 13 emergency kit containing a generator to keep the lights going, survival equipment and food"** Cody explained.

 **"Here it is"** Zack said grabbing the kit and opening it, Zack reached his hand inside the kit **"Oh yeah"** he said as he pulls out a flare gun. **"Look man, I'm sure there's not a ton of food but we can all relax, it's all good dog"** Woody said looking terrified of Zack who held the flare gun.

 **"Dude it's a flare gun not an AK 47 or a .45"** I tell Woody. **"Lock and load"** Zack said **"I think we should read the instructions first"** Cody said grabbing the gun out of Zack's hands. **"Cody's right, this is important we do not wanna mess this up"** Bailey added taking the flare from Cody **"Hello the ships getting away"** London told us taking the flare from Bailey and shooting it into the water.

I think she thought it would help us get to the boat faster **"You were supposed to fire it up"** Cody tells London **"How do you know, you haven't read the instructions yet"** Zack tells his brother **"Common sense baby"** I said **"Maybe a submarine will see it"** London told us **"Or a squid that's friends with the coast guard"** I say sarcastically.

 **"Right, see"** London said **"I'm sure by now they've realised we're missing and the ships coming for us, you know we can rely on Mosbey"** Cody said **"Well I can, dad doesn't trust you or your brother. I have my phone I can see if I can get a signal and if you push me I will push you in the water and leave you for shark bait"** I tell them holding up my phone.

 **"Come on, 1 bar please 1 bar"** I mumble quietly **"Yes! Ok one bar alright"**

* * *

 _Hey dad we got stuck on a life boat can you send for help thanks_

* * *

I hit send and a few seconds later it came with Message Deliver Fail I looked at the top of my phone to see no bars **"F**k!"** I say angrily placing my phone in my pocket. **"What? Kara what happened?"** Zack asked putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

 **"Well I had one bar, sent a message to dad telling us we were stuck on a life boat and it came up with message deliver failure and I looked and I had no bars"** I say and he kissed my nose and we saw Bailey and Cody trying to hug so London and Woody made a throwing up noise.

 **"Alright, I'll swim for it. How deep do you think it is?"** Zack **asked "Well considering we're over the Mariana's trench I'd say approximately 35,798 feet"** Cody said **"So you're saying even on my tippy toes my hair will get wet"** Zack said **"Yes sweetie your amazing, long hair will get wet"** I said.

 **"I'm starving I have to eat something"** Woody said opening the kit that had food **"Beef Jerky, Turkey Jerky, German Chocolate Cake Jerky"** Woody said naming the food. Wait German Chocolate Cake Jerky really? **"That can't be good"** Bailey said **"I agree it sounds horrible"** I agree with Bailey. **"Don't care"** Woody said next thing I know we all started arguing.

I looked at Bailey and she whistled really loud I think my ear drum burst **"Bailey I think you made my ear drums burst"** I tell her holding my ears **"Oh please your eardrums are fine, you should be used to loud considering how loud your music is through your headphones"** I looked at her.

 **"And so should you considering you live on a farm with your family; the cows"** I say meanly if that is even a word I didn't mean for it out like that **"Hey, hey girls come on"** Cody said pulling Bailey away and Zack pulling me away.

 **"We need order, we also need to part our food"** Cody said **"I'm sorry Bailey, I didn't mean for it to sound like that"** I said **"It's alright, I mean my comment wasn't supposed to sound like I was being mean"** She said coming over to me **"Cody grab your girl this is a trick"** Zack said.

 **"It's not, Zack"** I look over to him and say, I look back to Bailey and we hug **"I'm sorry"** We say at the same time **"And we can't be like that?"** Woody said to Cody and Zack **"And who decides how to part our food?"** London asked **"We need a leader, a captain"** Cody said **"I nominate Cody"** Bailey said smiling **"Well I nominate Zack"** I tell her.

 **"Cody knows about the oceans and wind currents, plus the man can wear a cap"** Bailey told us all **"Thank you Bailey"** Cody said flicking his hair **"Alright but if you both have different way of going this and fight, Zack is leader"** I say sitting down **"First thing we need to do is figure out the wind's direction"** Cody said after 'direction' was spoken Zack spit in the air and it hit Cody in the face making all of us (not Bailey) laugh.

 **"It's going towards your face"** Zack said chuckling a little **"Ok good we have a captain we know what direction we're going in"** Bailey said **"And we have cuddly dolphins to keep us company"** London said looking out towards the ocean. I look over to see that they weren't dolphins **"London, those are sharks"** I say which causes everyone to scream **"Cody you're the leader right, stop screaming"** I tell him sitting back down.

 **"I hope their man eating sharks then they'll leave me alone"** London said **"Actually, they'll still- ah don't worry about it"** I say but then retract what I was going to say **"When attacked by a shark, you're supposed to hit them on the nose"** Cody said **"Ok"** Zack said as he grabbed an oar and he tried to hit the shark on the nose but it took a huge as bite out of the oar.

 **"A little problem, it's nose is right above its teeth"** Zack said to his brother **"Nice going leader, now if we hit a shark on the nose again, we will be handless!"** I yell **"Here sharky, sharky don't eat us, eat these instead"** London said throwing the food overboard to the sharks.

 **"London!"** we all yell **"Hey, it's working there going away"** Zack said **"Yeah with _our_ jerky in _their_ stomachs"** I tell my boyfriend who just wrapped his arm around my waist kissing my cheek to calm me down.

 **"Ok, ok, humans can survive up to a week without food, what's most important is water and we have a big bottle of it"** Cody said **"Actually… I used the bottle to send a note"** London said **"You drank _all_ the water yourself!?"** Bailey questioned **"Of course not I dumped it out so I could use the bottle"** London answered Bailey.

 **"What exactly did this note day?"** Cody asked her **"Help we're lost and out of water"** London answered Cody **"Alright leader, help me make a sail"** I say as Cody found a blanket and we started building a sail.

* * *

After the sail Cody decided to gloat **"Good news people, the frame is perfect sail"** Cody said then Zack pulled out bologna from his pocket and Cody and Bailey started arguing, Bailey grabbed the sail because she wanted to go north but Mr Leader wanted to go west which made Woody fall overboard but we helped him up.

We told them to give it a rest and we compared their grades so we picked Bailey and Cody said it was mutiny cause even his own brother picked Bailey, we took a nap but got awoken by Cody groaning so I got out of Zack's arms.

 **"I haven't been this cramped since mum decided to save a buck by making us sit in the back seat, but at least it was with the most beautiful girl in the world"** Zack said pecking my lips **"Even when we're stranded in the middle of the ocean you still find a way to show affection"** Bailey said we decided to get the bologna but it was gone turns out it was London and we all thought Woody that ate it.

Bailey also noticed that the sail turned so our course was changed and realised it was Cody who looked away ashamed when she called him out but we found land! We stepped onto the island and London ran to a tree and hugged it **"Oh, oh a tree. Now they'll find us for sure"** London said hugging it **"Just like that found that guy"** Zack said pointing to a skeleton.

 **"I bet he didn't listen to his girlfriend either"** Bailey told him **"Bailey I-"** Cody started but got interrupted by Bailey **"Don't ever speak to me again, you know what we're through"** Bailey said as she grabbed my arm and walked off **"Are you alright?"** I asked again as we started picking berries **"Yeah I think"** Bailey told me.

 **"Well I mean yeah he went behind your back and that's not a thing you should do but at least we are on an island and we can figure out how to get off this place and back onto the boat."** I say. **"Now we just need to find water"** Zack said once we returned **"Found it, found it what do I win?"** London said as she pointed to the sea.

 **"An all paid expense to a 5 star island resort"** Bailey jokes **"Yay me"** London said jumping up and down clapping **"Zack meant water we can drink"** I tell her. Like she's listening she's probably thinking about the 5 star island resort. **"The trick is to find the highest point of the island and below it maybe a fresh water stream"** Zack said.

 **"Wow Zack how do you know that?"** Bailey asked Zack **"I was top Wilderness Scout in my troupe, I got badges for fishing, knot tying and saving someone's life"** Zack told Bailey even I didn't know that. **"Considering you're the one who pushed me off of the pier, I don't think throwing me a life preserver qualifies you as a hero"** Cody told his brother. Well it does if you saved them. In my opinion anyway.

 **"That's not what the mayor said when he shook my hand"** Zack told his brother, somehow I believe him but I don't **. "Alright, Zack and Woody go find some water, Bailey, London will get some food, I will build some shelter and Cody… do something"** I tell him as everyone walks off doing their thing.

* * *

3 days we have been here and it's already like the TV Show Survivor: Bailey agreeing with Zack, her being rude to Cody, London being the stuck up princess and Woody, Zack and myself doing whatever and finding time to kiss and hug each other, Cody has been trying to gain Bailey's trust back but it ain't working, London also believed that she was actually at a 5 star island resort.

Zack also has been one up-ing Cody, he used his gold or yellow shirt wrapped around his head showing his black shirt which fits him _fine_ like he looks _hot._ He looks good in all black. **"All hail king Zack"** Woody said fanning Zack with a leaf **"Babe you look good"** I said **"Why thank you my Queen"** Zack said kissing my lips and smiling making me smile too.

 **"Zack you are so awesome if I had to be stranded on a desert island with someone I'm so glad it's you"** Bailey said hugging him **"Alright that's enough, gotta have my girl hugging me"** Zack said making Bailey let go and me hug him, my arms fitting perfectly around his waist and Cody looked upset about the Bailey hugging Zack.

 **"Hey Bailey are you ever gonna get back with Cody?"** I ask her **"No, I am not"** She told me **"We'll see"** I responded **"You need him and he needs you, you're the Zelda to his Link"** I say again and got a confused look from Bailey **"Legend of Zelda?"** I ask and she shook her head 'no'.

I left Bailey to find my boyfriend who was talking to his brother **"So you're suggesting I have something going on with Bailey? While I have my own girlfriend who isn't mad at me and who I love"** Zack said, aww he loves me and I wasn't worried about the Bailey and Zack thing until now.

 **"Yes you have been making me look bad every chance you get"** Cody said **"Dude you're doing that on your own and I've been trying to impress my girlfriend, you know Karina Mosbey: the hottest girl ever"** Zack said.

 **"Do what you want, because Bailey is going to fall for you, you and Kara might break up because of Bailey, London's probably going to fall for Woody and I'll end up all alone with Skully"** Cody said. Skully? Turns out it was the skeleton we found when we got here.

Zack came back from his conversation with Cody and saw me **"Kari-bear, baby did you hear that?"** Zack asked **"Yeah, you know I wasn't upset about the Bailey and you thing until now"** I said **"Honey I've been doing this to impress you. I didn't want you to think your dating a useless guy"** Zack said **"Aww baby I would never"** I said.

 **"But hey. You and I will still be together, Cody will do something to make Bailey forgive him and London will still find Woody repulsive"** Zack said. Bailey and I got drinking water through fire ants when Zack came over **"Karina, Bailey come quick Cody wants us all down at the cove now"** Zack said as we went down to the cove.

 **"Cody what are you doing?"** Bailey asked her boyfriend? Or Ex I'm not sure **"He made wings"** Zack said **"Do they come with cheese dip?"** Woody asked him. Not everything has to do with food. **"Not those kind of wings, I've constructed human powered wings"** Cody tells us, is that what he has been doing for 3 days?

 **"Wait this resort has a dinosaur ride?"** London asked **"Yes. Yes it does"** Woody told her sarcastically **"Don't take that sarcastic tone with me diablo"** London told Woody, why is she calling him diablo? **"Cody, there's no way this is going to work"** Bailey told her boyfriend.

 **"Yes it will"** Cody assures Bailey **"It's too dangerous"** She told him again **"Ah, he's got a helmet"** Woody said making Cody jump into the air and fall **"It didn't work"** Cody said as we lifted him from off the ground **"I'm such a loser"** Cody said.

 **"No you're not, that was the most bravest and daring thing I've ever seen a man do"** Bailey said as she hugs him and I'm guessing they forgave each other **"Wait, I've just thought of another way to get us off this island"** Cody said as he told us what to do **"I'll bring the first aid kit"** Zack said as he ran to get the kit and we started stitching London's clothes together to make a hot air balloon, like she would notice her clothes missing she has her own shops full of her clothes.

The hot air balloon actually worked, we landed back on the deck to be clapped and welcomed back by everyone. **"We're back on this boat"** I say, Zack hoped out and helped me down **"All those years of butter churning paid off"** Bailey said after she got out of the balloon **"Buffett!"** Woody said running towards the buffet.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Song for this chapter is **Back In Black** by **AC/DC**_

 _-amber sixx_


	9. Roomies

_**"No One Gets Left Behind, That's The Plan"** \- Stiles Stilinski_

* * *

Zack told me to come down to his cabin, he said he had something cool to show me **"Welcome to my cabin Miss I Can't Believe You're Still Going Out With Me"** Zack said opening **"Cheesy. Wow cool cabin"** I said as I walked in and saw everything was changed **"Yeah, I just thought I'd spice it up seeing as I have no roommate"** Zack said.

 **"It's awesome, better than mine"** I say **"Coke?"** Zack said walking to the bar he had **"Sure"** I say as he pours me and him a glass of Coke **"So you wanna play some Foosball; the winner gets a kiss"** Zack said he always wants a kiss but I don't mind.

 **"Sure, so pucker up"** I say smiling **"Nah you better pucker up"** Zack said but Woody came **"You guys have gotta come quickly"** Woody said out of breath yeah he was running. **"Cody is stuck in the laundry room? Again?"** Zack asked **"Foosball can wait"** I say as we exit Zack's cool cabin **"Oh what?"** Zack whined behind me.

* * *

We finally got Cody out of the laundry room and it only took almost an hour and that was with Woody, Zack, Bailey, Kirby and myself but anyway Zack and I went back to his cabin so we could continue our Foosball bet **"Oh Zack there is something I was supposed to tell you"** I said as we walked in to Zack's cabin and I saw my dad with some guy.

Oh now I remember the thing I was supposed to tell Zack **"Hey"** Zack said walking past Marcus like he didn't notice him **"Hey"** Marcus replied **"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my room?"** Zack asked Marcus **"Your room? It's my room"** Marcus said **"Really you see I've lived here for a year and I think I would've noticed ya"** Zack said.

 **"Zack this is what I had to tell you about when we stepped in the door, this is your roommate Marcus Little"** I said. **"ROOMMATE"** they both say **"I am soo sorry I didn't get to tell you"** I said to Zack cuddling him from behind. **"Babe it's ok"** Zack said.

 **"Cut the chit chat my nametag is piercing my heart"** Dad exclaimed as we all helped him out and once we got him unstuck dad handing the money to Marcus **"Well I better go, give you too a chance to get to know each other, see ya later Marcus, Bye babe"** I say pecking Zack's lips **"I hate you for leaving me"** Zack said as I grabbed my dad.

 **"Karina honey, you know you can't tell anyone about Marcus's true identity you do and I will ground you and pack all your books up in a box and put it in my room until your grounding is finished"** Dad said that's my punishment if I don't do what he says. I nodded and dad smiled as we left.

* * *

I went to the Juice Bar to see Zack, Bailey, a free Cody, Woody, and little miss sparkles herself talking **"Hey Zack, can I have a Banana Fofanfa"** I ask **"Sure babe, so anyway I mean the nerve of this guy he takes half of my dresser, half of the bathroom and 1 of the 2 beds"** Zack said as he made my smoothie and handed it to me.

 **"That's called sharing"** Woody said **"But I don't want to share, $3.00, please babe"** Zack added, I fished out $3 and handed it to Zack **"You guys talking about Marcus?"** I asked and they nodded **"Well you have to share babe"** I say as I sat down next to London **"But I don't want to, I earned that room"** Zack said.

 **"No you didn't you just convinced Moseby that Bailey was a girl and Kara got stuck with the stupid roommate"** London said. **"I'm stupid?"** Bailey asked **"Says the girl that got trapped on a stalled escalator"** I say **"Eek help me the magic stairs are broken eek"** Bailey mimicked and I laughed **"Hey it was a terrifying 48 hours"** London said.

 **"You know what's terrifying, having some creepy guy shoved into your room mid semester"** Zack said **"Look Zack he isn't some creepy guy. I got to know him before you told me to come to your cabin he is a very nice guy"** I said. Zack looked pissed off but upset.

 **"Hey Zack"** Marcus said coming over to us **"Hi Marcus I was just telling everyone how happy I am having a new roommate, Marcus I'd like you to meet Bailey, Woody, London, Cody my twin that's why he has no personality and my girlfriend for one year as of tomorrow Karina but everyone calls her Kara"** Zack said kissing my lips in front of Marcus.

When we pulled away I smiled **"Nice to meet you Marcus" "Hi Marcus"** I heard from everybody but I just waved. **"Hello. Zack I was looking at my class schedule where it says lunch do we actually eat or is that a class where we learn about lunch?"** Marcus asked him and I had to bit my lip to stop myself from laughing

He's like an alien or Castiel from Supernatural. **"It's where we eat"** Bailey said **"Cool"** Marcus said **"So Marcus where did you live before?"** Zack asked him while throwing up and orange then catching it **"Well here, there and everywhere"** Marcus said **"What's everywhere like this time of year?"** London asked **"Warm but breezy"** Marcus said.

 **"You know you remind me of someone"** Bailey questioned **"Denzel and I get that all the time, see ya"** Marcus said before walking away **"You see there's something weird about that guy, he's moved around a lot, he's evasive"** Zack said **"London's moved a lot"** I said **"I've got it. I've got it he's in the Witness Protection Program, probably a mob kid"** Woody said. that is the most ridiculous thing ever.

 **"Woody he doesn't exactly look like a wise guy"** Cody said **"Well that's the point, they give you a whole new look"** Woody said I just rolled my eyes. **"Yeah but that doesn't explain why he hasn't seen a high school schedule"** Zack said **"He was probably home schooled. Like Bailey's cousins the Pitsnoggles"** I suggested **"All though there's 23 of them so it's just like going to a normal school. Of course the prom was creepy"** Bailey said.

* * *

Later on Zack and I were watching the Cody vs Bailey match in ping pong game **"Wow London you are really into this game"** Zack said **"No I'm just testing my earrings for dangliness"** London said as she moves her head. Zack grabbed my hand and pulled me to the wall behind London **"So I didn't get to kiss you for longer than 5 seconds at all today"** Zack said.

 **"Hmm and who's fall is that"** I tease **"Mine but it is also yours you kissed me for 5 seconds and teased me"** Zack said **"Well make up for it then"** I said as he kissed me and of coursed I kissed back. **"Oh, Oh, Oh"** Woody said interrupting the breathtaking kiss while holding the laptop **"Please don't tell me you are stupid enough to drop another fish down your pants"** I tell Woody.

 **"Yes I am stupid enough but that's why I'm over here"** he said before going over to the ping pong table **"I know who Zack's roommate really is"** Woody said placing the laptop on the ping pong table. **"Marcus Little is Grammy winning, recording sensation Little Little"** Woody said as Bailey and London said **"Ok if my dad asks how you know you said I didn't"** I said **"You knew?"** Zack asked me.

 **"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone or…"** I trailed off **"Boxed up books hidden in your dad's room and grounded"** Zack guessed **"Yeah"** I said **"I loved him"** Bailey said **"Who didn't"** London said **"I slept on him every night"** Bailey said we looked at her weird **"Uh phrasing"** I said **"Huh?"** Cody said sounding a bit jealous **"Oh I had his sheets"** Bailey said **"Are you sure?"** Zack asked our curly friend.

 **"I found him on the internet, check it out recognise anybody"** Woody said as we looked at the screen **"We used to eat his TV dinners, Lil Lil Viddles"** Cody said **"I can't believe I didn't recognise him"** Zack said **"Maybe cause Little Little isn't so little anymore"** London said **"You guessed it"** Marcus said which made us jump as he came closer. **"And that's why my record label dumped me so now you know who I am"** Marcus said as he left **"Wow a rock star and in the Witness Protection Program he's led a full life"** London said.

* * *

I watched Cody challenge Bailey in a lot of sports and by the end of it Cody was so sore and bruised and broken so Bailey and I got him some ice and bandages. Later on during the day, I was wrapping Zack's gift, when I went shopping with my grandma I bought Zack some new shoes and a new Basketball so I am currently wrapping his shoes until I heard a knock at my door.

I moved all the presents away in my wardrobe **"Come in"** I said and Zack walked in **"Hey"** he said **"Hi what's up"** I said **"Uh I got you something"** Zack said sitting on my bed **"Our anniversary isn't till tomorrow"** I told him **"This isn't a part of your anniversary gift"** Zack said handing me a signed Lil Lil CD **"Zack oh my gosh! Thank you"** I said kissing him **"So I'll see you tomorrow for our anniversary?"** Zack said **"Yeah see you tomorrow"** I say as we kissed once more and he left my room.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

Song for this chapter: **_Misery Business_** _by **Paramore**_

 _-ambersixx_


	10. The Swede Life

**_"I'm 147 Pounds Of Pale Skin And Fragile Bone OK? Sarcasm Is My Only Defense"_ \- **_Stiles Stilinski_

* * *

We are docked in Sweden and it is sooo cold, I am sitting on a chair at the Juice Bar until I heard **"I'm just saying you look like a traffic cone in a war zone"** London said **"Make fun but this keeps me warm and toasty during hunting season"** Bailey said **"But you like animals, don't you?"** I point out **"Oh I do, I go into the forest to warn them, Look I must have left my elk caller in here"** Bailey said as she blew the elk caller.

 **"Ah we must be docked close to the forest, I can hear the mating call of the elk"** Cody said as he and Zack walked onto the Sky Deck **"Actually that was me"** Bailey said **"Oh, well then"** Cody said as Bailey and him made antlers with their hands **"I wish it was dork hunting season"** Zack said sitting on the chair next to me and made a bow and arrow with his hands **"Zack leave them alone they are in love with each other just like we are"** I said.

 **"Yeah but we are not dorks"** Zack said **"Oh do you know what day it is"** I asked Zack **"Yes I know what day it is, it's the day we've been dating for exactly one year"** he said **"Aww you remembered, let me go get your presents and then we will go into Martensgrav"** I said to Zack as I went to my cabin to get his presents.

I came back and Zack was still there but with 2 gifts in his hand **"Happy 1 year, Zacky"** I said smiling as I hand him the 2 gifts **"Happy 1 year, Kari-bear"** Zack said as he hands me my 2 gifts, I opened them and saw _Unfriended_ DVD and _The DUFF_ book. **"Thank you so much Zack"** I said kissing him and giving him the biggest hug ever **"It's alright babe"** He said as he opens his **"Thanks babe I need new shoes and a new basketball thank you so much"** he said squeezing me into a hug.

* * *

After the unwrapping of our gifts we went to Martensgrav and tried some herring and it was bloody gross **"This herring festival is off the hook"** Cody joked and he was met with silence **"Get it?"** he said again **"We get it that's why no one is laughing"** I said **"It smells like rotting fish"** Bailey said **"That's what I thought herring was made of: rotting fish"** I said as Zack wrapped his arm around me waist.

 **"It is; rotting fish is a fomented herring delicacy, locals call serstroming"** Cody informed us **"Haha hook now I get it"** I heard London say just getting Cody's pun **"You're not actually gonna eat that are you?"** Zack asked his brother **"Please if I can handle mom's cooking, I can handle anything"** Cody says taking a bite of the herring, chewing it and then throwing up.

 **"So it's good?"** London asked **"Wow look how fast the vomit freezes"** Zack said as Cody starts drinking London's drink so he could get the taste out of his mouth. **"I guess I don't have the hardy Nordic constitution of our ancestors here"** Cody said pointing to the statues of the Martin twins ancestors **"I can't believe you guys are related to Knutt and Olaf Martin"** Bailey and I said at the same time to our boyfriends, well I said it to my boyfriend and she said it to hers.

I think we didn't hear each other **"Yep, our ancestors founded Martensgrav** " Zack said **"And after eating their food now I know why they left"** Cody said as we walked over to the games **"Oh look Cody can you win me something?"** Bailey asked her boyfriend **"1 teddy mouse coming up"** Cody said as he paid the man and took hold of the hammer and no not Thor's hammer though with the way Cody was hitting the bottom he probably would've needed it as he didn't get higher than 5, he got lower than 5.

 **"Uh I think my jacket is restricting me"** Cody said taking off his jacket and tried again and he still didn't make it to higher than 5 **"Guess it wasn't the jacket"** London pointed out **"Well obviously this game is fixed so that nobody wins"** Cody said as he places the hammer back **"Zack, you give it a shot?"** I asked him **"Ok let me at it"** Zack said taking his arm off my waist.

He payed the guy, pecked my lips and took a big hit and got up to 10 damn he is strong, Zack got passed a husky puppy plush which he gave to me **"For my beautiful girl"** he smiled **"Thanks babe"** I said kissing his cheek and linking arms with him.

* * *

Cody insisted we try another game so we went to all the games and he still didn't get anything **"I'm telling you all those games are rigged"** Cody sulked **"Let's face, if you want something your gonna have to buy it, let's go shopping Kara, Bailey"** London said as we went to the clothes store.

After that we went back to where we were before for the fishing flogging and after the fishing flogging everyone cleared off **"Haha that fishing flogging was fun"** London said as Zack and Cody **"You threw fish at us?"** Zack asked **"If we knew it was you guys we wouldn't have done it. I am sorry babe"** I said **"It's alright baby"** Zack said **"Even though it was fun"** London said throwing a herring at Zack.

 **"Really?"** I asked her and she just shrugged **"Boys that was just wonderful"** the guy who I assume is the mayor said to the twins **"Oh I'm glad you enjoyed it"** Zack said being sarcastic **"Oh we did, its fun having real Martins here. When you throw herring at the statues they don't shriek like girl"** the Mayor said to the boys **"Look you have no right to treat us like this, this town is named after our ancestors"** Zack informed the Mayor.

 **"Yeah and your ancestors almost ruined this town"** The mayor said as he starts to tell us a story and that was about how Zack and Cody's ancestors lost the herring and that a bear stole it. **"The town nearly starved and the Martins' name has been reviled ever since"** Mayor concluded the story **"Oh that's ridiculous we all know bears don't eat fish, they eat jars of honey and hang out with tigers and piglets"** London said.

 **"If it weren't for Ragnard the 1st heroically tracing down the bear and returning the herring this town would have starved to death. But here you are so I guess that proves that the earth is round"** Mayor said **"It kinda happened a long time ago, can't you just let it go?"** Cody asked the mayor.

 **"No I can't this is a claw from the thieving bear, been passed down generations through my family. I keep it as a reminder of that night plus it's good for opening bottles"** Mayor said before walking off.

* * *

We got back to the boat and I grabbed my laptop and sat at the Juice bar researching the tale of Zack and Cody's ancestors **"So while I was in the shower I was thinking about Ragnar's story and something seemed fishy"** Cody said walking down the stairs and onto the Sky Deck **"Are you sure that want the smell of your hair"** Zack quipped to Cody **"I have been researching it since we got back, oh and their serving hot chocolate"** I told him as I take a sip of my hot chocolate Zack bought us.

 **"Obviously who would be dumb enough to order a smoothie** " Zack said just as London walked up **"Is my smoothie ready?"** London asked **"Asked and Answered"** I tell Zack, the waiter dumps London's frozen smoothie onto a towel **"How am I supposed to drink this?"** London asked him **"Easy, Smooth-sickle"** Zack said sticking a fork into the frozen block and gave it to London who took it and started licking it like a little kid got candy.

 **"Cody didn't Ragnar say Olaf was reading the Saga of Leaf Ericson?"** I ask Cody still looking at my screen **"Yeah he did why?"** Cody asked me **"And wasn't Leaf Ericson born in 970?"** I asked Cody again **"Yeah he was, why?"** Cody answered again **"Leaf Ericson was born a good 50 years after your ancestors supposedly 'lost the herring'"** I say using air quotes for lost the herring.

 **"So?"** Zack asked me **"So if that fact is wrong maybe the whole story was wrong"** Cody answered for me and I pointed at him with a smile letting him know he was right. **"We have to go back there and clear our family's name"** Cody adds **"Nothing on earth would make me go back to that herring hole"** Zack said.

Cody looked at me with a 'do-something' look **"Zack please, we can have a movie night… in your room… we'll be alone"** I said kissing his neck as I spoke **"O-Ok fine"** Zack said **"Yay thank you"** I say **"You owe me the movie night"** he said **"Help my tongue's stuck"** London said as I pulled the ice block off her tongue.

* * *

We went back to Martensgrav and met a girl named Dorta who we found out is the Mayor's daughter so she helped us with the plan, we got all the information we need to clear the Martins name.

 **"Father we need to talk to you"** Dorta said once we reached her father **"What are you doing with the Martins, I told you they're no good"** Mayor told his daughter **"No, you are just a liar Mr Mayor"** I said **"Do you know the penalty for false accusations again the mayor"** he asked me **"Another fishing flogging"** Cody said looking scared.

 **"No a reindeer pooen flogging"** Mayor answered **"Me first!"** London said raising her hand **"London!"** Bailey told her off **"Sorry"** London said **"And it is not a false accusation Mayor, do you know what we found?"** I asked him, he looked stunned.

 **"We found what you've been hiding in your haggaborda night stand"** Zack said as he held up his keys **"My keys!"** Mayor exclaimed **"Right here along with your great, great, great-"** Zack stopped **"Great"** Dorta cut Zack off.

 **"Thank you, grandmother's diary, Dorta translated the diary for us and now we know the truth"** Zack said **"Turns out Ingrid was madly in love with Knutt but her father was not happy about it"** I started **"It was true Knutt and Olaf were in charge of guarding the herring but they took their job very seriously"** Zack continued.

 **"Knutt and Olaf ran to protect Ingrid, letting the bear take the herring"** Cody said **"Years later long after Knutt and Olaf had been banished Ingrid discovered the truth"** Dorta added **"She was cleaning out her family 's root cellar and she came across a bear costume"** Zack added to Dorta's statement **"It was your great, great, great-"** I said **"Great"** Dorta added for me **"-Thank you, grandfather who dressed as a bear and stole the herring to discredit the Martins"** I said.

 **"But it was too late for poor Ingrid, the love of her life had been sent across the ocean to fall off the edge of the earth"** Dorta said. **"Ragnar the 1st pretended to rescue the herring and your family's been living off that good for years"** Zack said **"That's all ancient history, please people let's just enjoy the festival"** The mayor said as people started to leave **"Get him!"** London said as everyone came back and started throwing the herring at the Mayor, well he did deserve it.

* * *

After that we went back to the boat and Zack and I had the movie night in his and Marcus's cabin, well we were alone for an hour until Marcus came back and he joined in watching the movies with us but at least he got his movie night.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy, there is only 10 more left until Book 3!_

Song for this chapter: _**Ribcage** by **Andy Black**_

 _-ambersixx_


	11. Mother of the Groom

_**"** **I'm Going To Lose My Best Friend, I'm Going To Lose Scott" -** Stiles Stilinski_

* * *

Today is the day when new guests come aboard and dad was welcoming them while I was sitting at his desk on his computer telling the new guests where there rooms were and ticking them off when I heard **"Oh Mr Moseby! I'm Back"** I know that voice, it's Estaban!

He walked in a picked my dad up bridal style **"It's so good to see my old boss again"** Estaban said **"It's so good to see you again now please put me down people can see up my shorts"** Dad said to Estaban who popped my dad down, he then looked at me and wrapped me in a hug **"Miss Kara how you have grown up"** he said putting me down.

 **"So have you Estaban"** I said with a smile **"Estaban welcome aboard now how are things at the Tipton still crazy?"** Dad asked Estaban **"Actually since you left things have been very calm"** Estaban replied then arms were around my waist from behind me and I knew it was Zack **"Hey"** he said kissing my cheek quickly **"Hey"** I said then Zack's arms dropped from my waist and ran away hiding behind the desk with his twin.

I looked over and saw a waiter with pie all over his face **"I wonder why"** I heard dad said **"Oh little blonde peoples"** Estaban said and the twins got up **"Estaban"** Cody said going up to Estaban and Zack tagged behind and they both gave Estaban a hug **"We had a pie for you but it got caught on someone's face"** Zack said **"Seeing you is gift enough"** Estaban said.

Dad wouldn't think so, he can only tolerate the twins **"Oh, I have some special news. I have come on board to marry my sweetheart Francesca-"** Estaban said but cut off by Cody **"Congratulations" "Consuela Maria Gonzales-"** Estaban said **"That's awesome"** Zack said **"de Masso Garcia-"** Estaban said again **"Oh how-"** Dad started **"Lucia Greenburg-"** Estaban said **"Wow"** I said **"Ramon Gomez, ok I am done"** Estaban finished.

 **"I'm so happy for you man"** Zack said **"Mr Moseby I was hoping you would officiate the ceremony"** Estaban asked my dad who looked happy **"I would be honoured"** Dad said smiling **"Excellent, what size llama do you wear?"** Estaban asked dad **"Oh dear"** Dad said frowning **"Would each of you like to be half of my best man?"** Estaban asked the twins turning around to face them.

 **We would be thrilled, I'll do everything I can to make sure you have a wonderful wedding complete with the traditions of your country"** Cody told Estaban who smiled **"And I'll do everything I can to talk you out of it"** Zack said and I stepped on his foot **"Ow, sorry"** Zack said **"Kara will you be the beautiful bridesmaid?"** Estaban asked me.

 **"Sure, so when do we meet this Francesca?"** I asked **"Oh that's her"** Estaban said pointing to an old looking woman in all black, I like her style. She blew a kiss to Estaban **"Wow she's really mature"** Cody said. I mean I'm not for those aged men/woman dating younger guys but if Estaban swings that way, that's fine **"She must be loaded"** Zack said **"Not that her, that her"** Estaban said as a young woman around his age turned around and smiled.

 **"The other one is my mother, she is a saint"** Estaban said and we looked at his mum **"Stand up straight who is your father, Quasimodo?"** Estaban's mum said **"Did you say saint or Satan?"** I asked and my dad tapped my shoulder **"Sorry"** I muttered **"That is one scary saint"** Zack mumbled to us.

* * *

After seeing Estaban's mum and fiancé we went onto the Sky Deck **"Marcus, Bailey this is our buddy Estaban from the Tipton Hotel"** Zack introduced **"Hey nice to meet you"** Marcus said walking up to Estaban and shaking his hand **"Cody's told me a lot about you** " Bailey said shaking Estaban's hand **"Oh he has mentioned you too"** Estaban said to Bailey.

 **"Your right the light does dance off her hair in a magical kaleidoscope of wonder"** Estaban said to Cody **"I condition it with pigs milk"** Bailey answered **"Oh and I am thrilled to meet you Mr Little Little, your song was a huge hit in my country that is until your freakishly high voice made the sheep stop milking and the village almost starved"** Estaban told Marcus.

 **"Sorry my baaad"** Marcus said doing an impression of a sheep **"Oh miss London"** Estaban said when London walked past **"Estaban thank goodness I am so tired of carrying that bag around"** London said as she threw her bag into Estaban's arms like at the Hotel. **"I am no longer a bell hop, I am now the Hotel's assistant night manager"** Estaban said smiling.

 **"That's great Estaban"** I said patting his back **"Oh goodie then I don't have to tip you"** London said **"Money pincher"** I mumbled to Zack who chuckled **"Got that right babe"** he said placing his arms around my waist. **"Big news Estaban is going to get married on the ship"** Cody informed Bailey, London and Marcus.

 **"A wedding? How romantic, I've always pictured our wedding outdoors in the sun, surrounded by nature"** Bailey told Cody, really they haven't been together long and she's picturing their wedding. **"Really because I always pictured our wedding in the grand palace of Wurttemberg, steps from where Einstein was born"** Cody told Bailey looks like he has been giving it thought too.

 **"Outdoors"** Bailey said glaring at him **"Okay"** Cody said **"This ship is the perfect place for me and my Francesca to get married, but there is only one problem"** Estaban said **"She found out you weren't rich?"** London guessed **"No"** Estaban said **"You found out she wasn't rich?"** London guessed again **"No!"** Estaban exclaimed **"Wait I'm lost who isn't rich?"** London said **"I got it"** I said taking a shiny gold coin out of my pocket.

 **"Look Shiny"** I said handing it to her **"Shiny!"** London said taking it and looking at it. **"Carry on, my wayward son"** I said **"The only problem is my mother is a little critical of my Francesca"** Estaban told us **"How?"** Cody asked **"Did you see her Cody?"** I asked him.

 **"She said she'd rather I marry a donkey, she even signed me up for Eeyore Harmony"** Estaban told us **"Eeyore Harmony?"** I asked making sure I heard him right and he nodded. **"Well maybe it's for the best buddy, you see a single guy is like the mighty hawk sailing free in the clouds while the married guy is the lonely goose waiting to be slaughtered"** Zack said giving Estaban a talking to.

 **"So is that you would feel if we got married?"** I asked Zack raising an eyebrow **"No if I married you I would be the happiest man on earth"** He said looking nervous for saying that statement before, **"Sure you would"** I said not believing his words.

 **"Look I just cannot get my mother to accept my Francesca"** Estaban said glumly **"Let London, Kara and I take your mother and Francesca out for dinner, maybe we help theme bond"** Bailey said **"Ugh I hate helping people"** London complained **"It's for Estaban"** I told her **"Eh"** London said **"Walk"** I said demandingly (if that's a word) grabbing he coin from her hand and placing it in my pocket **"But my coin it's shiny"** London said turning towards me to grab it **"Walk"** I demanded again I kissed Zack's lips and walked away.

* * *

ZACK'S POV:

After the girls walked away it was just us guys **"Well Estaban if you're really going through with this thing then I think it's about time to talk about the only good part in getting married: The Bachelor Party"** I told them and we all got excited **"I like the way you think"** Marcus told me **"Stay out till all hours"** I said as we start dancing a little **"Getting wild"** Marcus said **"Just us guys"** Estaban joined in **"Drinking soda after 9:30"** Cody said and we all stopped dancing and looked at Cody in disapproval, then he stopped dancing **"Well just us guys and _Cody_ "** I said.

Later that night while Kara, Bailey and London were at dinner we had the bachelor party in mine and Marcus's room; at the moment we were playing poker drinking juice boxes and using peanuts and playing with a chicken **"I see your 3 peanuts and raise your 10"** Marcus said.

 **"It is to you Dudley"** Estaban said to the chicken, it clucked a couple of times **"All in, you're a one poyo loco"** Estaban said **"Call em, read em and weep full house kings and the queens"** Marcus said reaching out for the peanuts and we all placed our cards down mumbling then the chicken clucked again **"Four of a kind!"** Moseby exclaimed.

 **"Again? He must be cheating"** Marcus mumbled. **"Alright so this is Estaban's last night of freedom so can we move onto the more important business at hand?"** I ask getting out of my seat and stood in between my twin and Estaban **"Ah good idea, I know for your traditional wedding feast you wanted a guinea pig brisket but I was thinking of going with a nice chicken cutlet"** Cody said and the chicken looked at us.

 **"Oh sorry Dudley, we'll talk later"** Cody said to Estaban this wasn't what I meant by more important business. **"Hey let's not ruin a good bachelor party by talking about a wedding, so I propose a toast gentlemen raise your jukeboxes"** I stopped and we all raised our juice boxes.

 **"Now under most circumstances I find that marriage is a mistake I mean one woman for the rest of your life no thank you"** but after I said that Mr Moseby glared at me **"Your dating my daughter, do you not want to marry her?"** he asked me **"Unless their just like my girl"** I said.

I regret saying 'one woman for the rest of your life no thank you' comment cause I want Kara to be my one woman for the rest of my life. I wonder how Kara is going.

* * *

KARA'S POV:

Later that night London, Bailey, Senora Ramirez and I were on the Sky Deck and Senora Ramirez was talking about how wonderful Estaban is and we were waiting on Francesca **"My Estaban is wonderful is he not?"** Senora Ramirez asks us **"He's wonderful, one of my best friends"** I said **"Well I just met him and he seems like a wonderful guy"** Bailey said to Senora Ramirez.

 **"Eh"** London said again and Bailey elbowed her **"Good evening"** Francesca said standing in front of her chair **"It was"** Senora Ramirez said **"Francesca I love your dress"** Bailey said and Francesca smiled **"Yeah just what my Estaban needs; a girl who spends all their money on clothes"** Senora Ramirez said to us **"Actually I made it myself"** Francesca said **"That's amazing, you have some talent"** I said smiling **"Now she's bragging"** Senora Ramirez says. It's gonna be a long night.

Today is the day before wedding day and I was with Bailey and Estaban at the Juice Bar because Zack is working and we wanted smoothies. **"I have lost the most beautiful girl in the world"** Estaban said glumly **"I'm right here"** London said walking past us **"Kara is next you"** Zack said from behind me I turned around and looked at him.

 **"Really?"** I asked **"Yeah"** he said pecking my lips **"I meant my Francesca, what am I going to do about my mother?"** Estaban asked us **"Your mum obviously needs to find something to bring her joy other than you"** I told him **"Maybe London, Kara and I can help"** Bailey suggested **"Stop volunteering me to help people"** London said walking past is again, what is she doing?

 **"Thank you girls, in the mean time I will go to my Francesca and beg for forgiveness, I will fall to my knees, I will crawl, I will grovel"** Estaban said and Zack walked around and wrapped his arms around my waist **"It's like your already married"** Zack told him **"You'll be doing that if you don't stop about 'marriage being a bad thing'"** I told Zack going to mine and Bailey's room to meet London and Senora Ramirez.

* * *

We are going to give Senora Ramirez a mani pedi and ask her about her hobbies. London came out from the bathroom **"We've figured out what to do about Senora Ramirez"** Bailey told London holding up a sliver bowl with a bit of water **"Your gonna throw this water on her and see if she melts"** London said smiling **"No we are going to give a mani pedi and I can't believe I just said that"** I said as we were putting everything in place.

There was a knock on the door and Bailey opened it **"Senora Ramirez, thank you so much for coming"** Bailey said **"Is Francesca here?"** Senora asked us **"Nope"** I said **"Then I'll stay"** Senora responded **"We thought you might enjoy a little pampering, Sit down, we wanna give you a mani pedi"** Bailey said **"Thank you"** Senora said sitting down on the chair.

 **"Eww I am not touching her feet"** London exclaimed **"Why not? Has Francesca been telling lies about my feet?"** Senora asked **"No she hasn't"** I said glaring at London who then took Senora's feet and started working.

 **"So sit back, relax and tell is a little bit about yourself, what are your hobbies?"** I asked her as I started on her nails. **"Let's see yacht shopping, castle buying, yelling at maids"** London said **"Senora Ramirez, not you"** I said **"Well I cook for Estaban, clean for Estaban and take pictures of Estaban"** Senora tells us **"What did you used to do before you had Estaban?"** I asked her.

 **"I did used to play the guitar a little"** Senora said **"Really Cassandra has a guitar"** Bailey said **"Acoustic or Electric?"** I asked **"Acoustic"** Senora said and Bailey grabbed her guitar and handing it to Senora Ramirez **"We would love if you played a song for us, wouldn't you like to hear a song played by Senora Ramirez, London?"** I ask her.

 **"As long as it means I don't have to shave this corn I am all for it"** London said and Senora played something and it was awesome! **"Wow this music makes me feel young again, it makes me want to dance again"** Senora said placing the guitar down **"Dance"** I said **"Ok I'll show you the flamenco"** Senora said and she started dancing, then she accidently kicked the foot water at London but continued dancing and Bailey soon copied.

* * *

After that we decided to go on the Sky Deck and dance with the other guests while Cody was preparing the wedding **"Mommy!"** I heard Estaban say and then Senora and I went over **"Dios Mio what are you doing?"** Estaban asked his mum **"Estaban. I am dancing with Karina"** Senora said, I saw Zack looking with a smirk from the corner of my eye but he could be looking at Senora **"You look… you look…"** Estaban said lost for words.

 **"I believe the word you looking for is _hot_ "** Zack said **"Especially you"** Zack added looking at me **"Gracias"** Senora said to Zack **"She is my mother the only place she look's hot is in the kitchen"** Estaban said **"Wanna come dance with me Zack?"** I smirk and he started nodding vigorously and I dragged him away to dance.

* * *

ZACK'S POV:

Today is the wedding and Estaban is in my cabin getting ready **"Lookin good Estaban"** I told him **"I wish I felt good, I cannot stop worrying about my mother, I mean she didn't come home from her date last night, I don't even know if she's coming to the wedding"** Estaban told me. I took a seat in front of him **"Ok dude we gotta talk man to man to chicken"** I said when I heard the chicken cluck **"Look you know my feelings about marriage"** I started **"That it is the death of all joy"** Estaban said.

 **"Exactly, but you know you love Francesca and if you wanna have a life with her you're going to have to stop worrying about your mummy"** I said and Estaban starts mumbling **"I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone not even Kara. When my mum came on the boat to say goodbye there was a part of me that said 'alright freedom'"** I said.

 **"Oh I can imagine, this is a great adventure"** Estaban said **"But there was also a part of me that said 'mummy don't go'"** I told him **"I heard you dropped to your knees and cried like a girl"** Estaban told me and I looked at him confused **"Cody emailed everybody"** Estaban answered **"I'm gonna punch him in the neck. Anyway my point is I had to let go so I can move on new adventure, your mum has let go"** I told him.

 **"Yeah and most of her clothes and sanity"** Estaban said **"Well wouldn't you rather she be happy after you got married then sitting alone missing you"** I asked **"Oh, I guess"** He answered me **"So go, get married, be happy"** I told him **"Thank you Zack you know I think you are a romantic"** Estaban told me **"Don't tell anyone or I'll punch _you_ in the neck and your little chicken to"** I said before we left my room to go to the Sky Deck for the Wedding.

Estaban was standing at the pews **"Where's Mr Moseby we need our officiant?"** Cody said **"I'm not coming out dressed like this people will laugh"** I heard Mr Moseby **say "Oh come on it's a secret ceremony no one will laugh"** Marcus reasoned with him and he came out and everyone started laughing **"Quite or I'll shed on you"** he said before walking down to us **"Marcus cue music"** Cody told him.

Marcus started playing here comes the bride and I saw Kara, Bailey and London walking down the stairs with Francesca behind them and does my girl look beautiful. They got halfway down and stopped when Marcus started DJing **"Sorry force of habit"** he apologised and the girls continued walking **"Boy can I pick them"** Estaban said **"So can I"** I said looking at my girl.

* * *

KARA'S POV:

Bailey, London and I sat down as Francesca stood in front of Estaban, Zack sat next to me **"You look beautiful"** he told me **"You look handsome"** I said **"Please join hands"** Dad said as he began **"We are gathered here today to join Estaban Julio Ricardo Montoya Delarose Ramirez and Francesca** **Consuela Maria Gonzales de Masso Garcia Lucia Greenburg Ramon Gomez; boy your driver's licence must be huge. Now if there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace"** Dad spoke.

 **"Stop!"** I heard from Senora **"Excuse me, pardon me mommy you are not going to stop this wedding I am going to marry my Francesca"** Estaban stood up to his mum **"No, not until I play a song for you and my beautiful new daughter"** Senora said. I'm glad she stopped insulting her. Zack grabbed her chair and placed it in the middle of the aisle and she began to play.

Once she finished we clapped **"Okay the clock is ticking people so unless you like overcooked guinea pig let's get this show on the road"** Cody said, way to ruin the mood Cody. **"Yeah!"** Senora said sitting behind Zack and I **"Estaban, Francesca do you take each other to have and to hold, to love and to cherish and to protect each other from poisonous spiders, snakes, frogs, leaves"** Dad said **"We have a lot of poison in my country"** Estaban said.

That is a lot of poison **"Well then can I have an I do"** Dad asked the couple **"I do"** They said at the same time **"Wonderful then by the power vested in me and the Binka Bupa Bupa Deapeti Popado, I now pronounce you husband and wife you my kiss the bride"** Dad said and the happy married couple kissed.

 **"You know Dudley you look good in a tux"** Zack said to the chicken **"What is that in his pocket?"** I point out **"I knew you were cheating"** Zack said as he pulled out a card out of the chicken's pocket **"And now we throw the llama priest into the volcano"** Estaban said **"Ha-ha what?"** Dad said **"Or in this case, the hot tub"** Estaban said as he put dad over his shoulder and threw him in.

 **"Hey Kara, about what I said this whole time about marriage being a mistake I didn't mean it."** Zack said as everyone was clapping about dad being thrown in the hot tub **"I know"** I said and he put his arm around me, kissing my forehead and we laughed at my dad together.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy only 9 more to go!_

Song for this chapter: _**Thinking Out Loud** by **Ed Sheeran**_

 _-amber sixx_


	12. The Defiant Ones

**"All Monsters Are Human"** \- Sister Jude (AHS: ASYLUM)

* * *

I was at the lobby with Dad finishing of my Napoleon Bonaparte essay for my next class while dad was dealing with more guests **. "Dad do you mind if I use your computer for a little bit more research?"** I asked my dad nicely **"Sure"** dad said as I move from my seat to his **"You will be in the Seahorse Suite and I will get someone to help with your bags"** Dad said as he hit the bell which contained a boxing glove punching him in the face and causing him to hit the wall.

 **"Dad are you ok?"** I asked him hopping off the chair then I heard laughter and I turned around and saw my boyfriend coming out from the tree plant **"Classic"** Zack said and dad and I just looked at him **"Zack you rigged this thing to punch me in this face?"** Dad asked Zack **"Of course not, I rigged it to punch you in the stomach I just forgot how short you are"** Zack said chuckling **"Zack honey why did you do that?"** I asked him **"Come on it was a prank"** Zack said.

 **"That's it I've had it with your stupid pranks"** Dad said causing Zack started backing away as dad walked towards him pointing his finger at him **"I only did it because you yelled at me last week"** Zack said **"He only did that because you put glue in his shoes"** I said walking next to him **"Look Mr Moseby, what we've got here is your basic chicken egg situation, who knows what came first you yelling or me pranking"** Zack said as dad and I followed him back to the desk.

 **"I think it was you pranking"** Dad said still pointing his finger at Zack as Zack stopped where I was sitting and hit the bell which let dad het punched again Zack then grabbed my hand and ran **"Alright that's it"** I heard dad say **"I couldn't help but over hear you kitten fight meow *hiss*"** Mr Blanket said, Mr Blanket is the boats councillor and he is creepy and not much help.

 **"Mr Blanket thank you but this is none of your concern"** dad said as I hid behind my boyfriend hugging him and rested my head on his back **"You ok?"** he whispered to me **"Mr Blanket creeps me out and I wanted to hug you"** I whispered back.

When it comes to Zack I'm like a love sick puppy **"Aww its ok"** Zack said **"But it is. I am the ships councillor and I would like the both of you to come see me for a session"** Mr Blanket said **"No forget I am a very busy man"** dad said walking back to his desk.

 **"And I… find you creepy and want to spend time with my girlfriend"** Zack said **"Understood but I am afraid you have no choice if I feel anyone's safety is at risk I have the authority to relive any crew member of duty if necessary sedate them"** Mr Blanket said pulling out a frosting pen out of his pocket.

 **"First of all; no you don't, and second that's a frosting pen"** Dad said **"I know it's time for my cupcake break, happy face for a happy tummy"** Mr Blanket said putting a smiling face on the cupcake before eating it in one bite and Zack and I walked back to my dad. **"And we're the ones who need counselling"** Zack said to dad.

* * *

After that incident Zack and I went to his cabin to watch a movie while cuddling on his bed when Marcus came in **"Hi guys what are you watching?"** he said sitting on his bed **"Um we're watching _Jurassic Park_ "** Zack said cuddling me tighter **"Cool, mind if I watch it with you?"** Marcus said before lying down next to me and Zack so he could get a better view of the TV.

 **"Uh… nope… not at all"** Zack said of course he mind if Marcus watched it with us **"Hey what time is your appointment with Mr Creepy?"** I asked Zack **"In 5 minutes"** Zack said **"So let's go"** I said **"Yep, bye Marcus"** He said before we took off.

* * *

We got to Mr Creepy I was sitting on Zack's lap behind my dad **"I can't believe thanks to you I have to waste an hour here in counselling I have many more important things I could be doing"** Dad said **"You? I've got a box of frogs I should be hiding in the salad bar"** Zack said causing dad to look at him **"I mean homework and spending time with my girl"** Zack covered up **"This is all your fault"** dad said before they both started yelling at each other and then a whistle blew **"STOP IT!"** and they stopped yelling.

 **"I can't stand to watch 2 people fight, unless their old ladies in a vat of coleslaw"** Mr Creepy said sitting on his desk Zack and Mr Moseby looked at him disgusted and I put my head in the crook of Zack's neck and kissed it lightly multiple times **"Aww babe"** Zack said kissing my cheek **"Sorry off topic, weekend stuff"** Mr Blanket said **"Look Mr Blanket I know you mean well but Zack and I will always be at odds"** Dad said.

 **"Always"** Zack said **"Well you must try all that stress is bad for your heart"** Mr Blanket told Dad **"Oh poppycock my ticker is as strong as ever"** dad said turning around and then Zack, dad and I started talking about his heart when Mr Blanket pulled down his pants to reveal clown faced underpants and we all screamed and held our heart.

 **"See like a hummingbird after a double shot of espresso"** Mr Blanket said feeling dad's pulse **"But there is a sound therapeutic remedy"** Mr Blanket said **"And I bet whatever you got right?"** Zack said **"Correct, rather than take your aggressions out on each other you should use proxies"** Mr Blanket said as he pulled out 2 dolls, one that looks like Dad and the other looked like Zack.

 **"Hey Mr Moseby look yours is life size"** Zack chuckled **"Babe that's not nice"** I said **"Aww it was come on, laugh"** Zack said tickling me so I'd laugh which I did…. I'm ticklish don't judge **"Now do to the dolls what you want to do to each other"** Mr Blanket said handing Zack my dad's doll and Dad Zack's doll.

 **"Like I do with this one of Miss Tutwieller"** Mr Blanket said picking up a doll of Miss T **"You and Miss Tutwieller argue a lot?"** Zack asked **"Oh heavens no, we love each other to much don't we schnookms"** Mr Blanket said and then the doll 'made out' with him **"Not now honey I'm working, Now express the feelings to the dolls"** Mr Blanket said. **"Um Ok, Zack sometimes I find your behaviour trifle and polite"** Dad lied **"Hey look I pulled his eye out"** Zack said showing dad and Mr Blanket the ripped off eye.

* * *

5 minutes after Zack pulled of doll dad's eye they were tearing the dolls apart to the point there was fluff everywhere from the dolls " **You like pranks? Well how about I pull your leg… OFF ha-ha"** dad said as he ripped off Zack's doll leg **"Mother goose with a side of yaozza"** Mr Blanket covering Miss T's doll eyes.

 **"Enough practise I'm ready for the real thing"** Zack said tapping my leg which meant hop off and he stood up **"Bring it little chipmunk"** dad standing up ready to fight so I just sat on the desk Zack was sitting at when Mr Blanket blew that annoying whistle again **"STOP IT!"** Mr Blanket yelled again **"You see that your problems are more deep seated than I even feared"** Mr Blanket said and Zack pushed his blonde hair out of his face, and it was cute when he does that.

 **"We are going to have to meet daily for at least the next year"** Mr Blanket said, oh s**t. dad and Zack having daily meetings until next year… not ending well. It'll end in me not having a boyfriend or dad. **"What?!"** dad and Zack exclaimed. **"Well not on weekends, weekends is coleslaw time"** Mr Blanket said **"What no, no, no we're doing much better"** Zack said.

 **"Yes the doll thing is really working right old chum"** dad said trying to be nice to Zack **"Absolutely buddy I'm sorry for everything"** Zack said. He and dad pretended to punch each other in a friendly way when Mr Blanket puts handcuffs on them **"What are you doing?"** dad asked as they both raise their arm to see the handcuffs **"Ha-ha nice try I can see the hate in your eyes"** Mr Blanket said **"Yeah but that's mostly towards you"** Zack said lowering his arm.

 **"This is the only way you 2 are going to be nice to each other"** said Mr Blanket. **"Mr Blanket give me the key this minute"** dad insisted **"You mean this key?"** Mr Blanket said showing dad the key **"Yes"** dad said but too late Mr Blanket put it in his mouth and swallowed it. **"Now if you'll excuse me I need to see the nurse I hate it when the key goes down the wrong pipe"** Mr Blanket said before walking off he sounded a bit like Kermit the frog joined deathcore band.

* * *

Zack to go to work so dad and Zack went to the Juice Bar while I got my Laptop to finish the essay on Napoleon **"One Tangerine Tickle coming up"** Zack said before moving but getting tugged back by dad trying to write something and then Zack did it again **"Hey look Besties Friendsies"** I said laughing.

 **"Ha-ha very funny honey"** Zack said **"Honey?"** Dad asked **"Did you forget your daughter has been my girlfriend for a year now"** Zack said. **"Well, do you mind? I am trying to sign employee pay checks"** dad said **"Is mine in there?"** Zack asked **"No"** dad answered simply **"Then I don't care"** Zack said before walking towards the customer which pulled my dad over the counter.

 **"Do you ever mop up back here?"** Dad asked my boyfriend **"Not really"** I said typing away, then the sound of the intercom came on and Miss T's voice was through the speaker **" _Attention passengers and crew this is not a drill, A CROCODILE IS ENCLOSED ON THE SHIP!_ "** then sirens went off and everyone started running including Zack and Dad well more like Zack tried to go one way and dad another and they ended up bumping into each other and falling over.

* * *

Zack, Dad and I made it to the Front Desk in the lobby where lots of people were there complaining **"I am sorry for any inconvenience but I assure you everything is fine"** Dad said while moving his hand with the handcuff on it to hit Zack every time **"No it's not forget the crocodile, Tutwiellers gonna cut my head off if I'm late to class again. Come On"** Zack said dragging dad through the complaining crowd.

 **"Please one at a time"** dad said trying to calm everyone down **"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"** I said very loudly **"Ah my girl, such a sunshine"** Dad said as I bitterly smiled **"Back off you cry-babies the man's hands are tied… to me"** Zack said raising his arm up to show Dad's and his handcuffed hands together **"So quit your whining and go back to eating your body weight in shrimp"** Zack said and then they started complaining _again_.

 **"Zack honey I'll go to class and tell Miss T you'll be late and that's because your attached to dad"** I said smiling **"You'd do that?"** Zack asked **"Yeah you would do the same for me if you showed up to class, and you're my boyfriend I like to help you out"** I said kissing his cheek and leaving **"Love you!"** I heard **"Love you too!"** I yelled back.

* * *

About 45 minutes later History finished I told Miss T Zack would be late but she thought I was lying and the bell went **"Alright class now remember even though there is a raging reptile on the loose we must carry on as usual there is nothing to be afraid of"** Miss T said while the rest of the class piled out of the room and I was still packing up when Miss T grabbed a bat looking around **"Nothing to be afraid of huh Miss T?"** I asked her smirking.

 **"Present"** Zack said popping out and Miss T screamed **"Woah sorry I'm late"** Zack said **"Hey baby"** I said **"Hey baby"** Zack said smiling and we kissed **"Well I hope you have an excuse unlike the one Kara told me at the beginning of class about you being handcuffed to Mr Mosbey"** She said and Zack dragged my dad out from behind him **"I'm handcuffed to a work a holic who can't take a punch"** Zack said **"Huh so you weren't lying Kara"** Miss T said **"Hello Emma"** Dad said to Miss T **"Well Zack I knew you would end up in handcuffs sometime, I guess I'll be seeing you both in detention for the next week?"** Miss T said.

 **"What no I can't, Emma I think your overreacting"** Dad tried to reason with her **"Oh really let's make it 2 weeks"** Miss T said **"Oh no, no, no"** Dad said **"Wanna make it 3 mister"** Miss T said raising her baseball bat angrily and my boyfriend hit my dad in the stomach **"No Miss Tutwieller"** dad said sounding like a little kid who is starting to cry and then she walked out the room with not a care in the world.

* * *

When Miss T left Zack, Dad and I soon followed to talk to Mr Blanket and we found him dancing with Miss T's doll **"Oh Emma your eyes shine like two black buttons"** Mr Blanket said when we walked in **"Uh excuse me"** Dad said politely **"If you're thinking of cutting in you can forget it mister"** Mr Blanket said still dancing with the doll.

 **"No we're here to get these stupid handcuffs off"** Zack said shaking their wrists in front of Mr Blanket **"Please we're begging you to free us we can't spend so much time together"** dad said **"I'll say he's a pain, every time Mr Mosbey turns around some obnoxious passenger is complaining _my cabin wasn't clean. My room service is cold. I'm afraid a crocodile is going to eat my baby waa waa_ No wonder he's always on edge ready to snap"** Zack said.

 **"Well Zack's life is worse, a crummy job, piles of mindless homework, unreasonable teachers-"** Dad said but got cut off by Mr 'I Have A Doll Of A Teacher On This Boat' shoving the doll in his face **"No offence Emma"** dad said **"Look no wonder he wants to blow off a little steam with a seemingly harmless tom foolery"** Dad said and then Mr Creepy tarted smiling **"Ah ha he's smiling cause for the first time the 2 of us understand each other"** Dad said.

 **"Actually I was thinking of Emma in the new outfit I bought her"** Mr Blanket said raising up a little bikini for the doll **"But it's great you too had a breakthrough"** Mr Blanket said **"Hmm guess we did"** Zack said smiling with Dad **"That's the Blanket method you can read about it in my new book The Blanket Method by Mr Blanket Argh"** Mr Blanket said making dad and Zack jump **"Plus if you flip the corners there's a bear in a hula skirt Shake it teddy"** he said laughing as he flipped the corners.

 **"Thank you Mr Blanket I'm so glad that a man like you decided to study Psychology"** Dad said **"Right I studied Psychology at a school. Distraction"** He said while flipping the pages on the book. **"Shake it teddy"** Dad said laughing **"There's still the matter of the handcuffs so can you just hand us over the spare key"** Zack asked. **"Spares? Spares are for bowling I only had the one key"** Blanket said before walking back to his desk.

 **"And it hasn't… shown up yet?"** dad asked remembering that Blanket swallowed it **"Could take at least a week, I'm all stopped up from all those cupcakes ANGRY FACE FOR ANGRY TUMMY"** Blanket said angrily while drawing an angry face on the cupcake before shoving it in his mouth and eating it angrily.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

Song for this chapter is: **_Team_** _by **Lorde**_

 _-amber sixx_


	13. Any Given Fantasy

**"Did I Leave The Stove On?"** \- Deadpool

* * *

Zack asked me if I wanted to play football with him, Woody and Marcus on the Sky Deck when Cody comes over to us **"Hey guys, I see your tossing around the old cow skin"** Cody said to us **"You mean Pig Skin"** Marcus said as he throws the ball to Woody who catches it **"Well actually while it's commonly referred to as 'pig skin', footballs today are made from premium cow hide"** Cody said **"He's ruining football"** I whined to Zack like a little kid.

 **"Yeah"** Zack said to me **"Well whether it's pork or beef you still can't catch it"** Zack said as he threw the ball to Cody but Cody failed to catch the ball as it hit his side and fell to the ground **"It's pointy"** Cody replied **"Dude I can catch better that ball better than you"** I said crossing my arms **"Yeah Kara _can_ catch better than you"** Zack said **"She cannot"** Cody said as Woody chucked the ball at me and I caught it.

 **"See"** Woody said looking at Cody **"And a chair"** I said throwing the ball into the chair **"Well when you throw it like that, Come on guys give me another chance"** Cody begged. **"Alright go long"** I said **"How long?"** Cody asked. Seriously how is he Zack's twin? **"Outer Space"** I said and we all (except Cody) laughed.

 **"Hilarious"** Cody said before walking away and tripping over the chair and continued walking **"The chair can tackle too"** I point out **"Alright let's play some ball"** Zack said as we all got back into position **"Blue 42, Red 18 hut!"** Zack said as Woody passed the ball to Zack who threw the ball **"I got it, I got it"** Marcus said backing up to catch the ball.

Woody, Zack and I watched the ball as it landed right in my dad's mouth, we ran up to dad **"Nice catch Mr Moseby"** Zack said **"Are you alright dad?"** I asked him worried as he took the ball out of his mouth **"I'm alright and no more football on the Sky Deck"** Dad said handing the ball to me **"Let's go to my cabin I have an idea"** Zack said and we all went to Zack's cabin.

* * *

 **"Gentlemen and lady, Zack's fantasy football league draft is now underway"** Zack announced **"Mr Moseby can't complain about this"** Marcus said **"Do you not know my dad? He doesn't really like any kid unless it's me, continue boyfriend"** I said smiling.

 **"Thank you honey, okay first pick the Sea Anemones pick quarterback Tom Brady** " Zack said writing down Tom Brady in the 'Zack's Sea Anemones' column **"Dang it"** Woody said crossing out the name **"The Retainer Babies pick Peyton Manning"** Marcus said writing down Peyton's name **"Dang it!"** Woody said again crossing out another name.

 **"Kara's Hunters pick Scott Pendlebury"** I said writing Scott's name down **"Dang it!"** Woody said again **"Knock, knock I heard you were picking cute guys, I want in"** London said as she walked into Zack's cabin **"Well hello there"** Marcus flirted **"Hi!"** London said walking past him like he didn't matter well to her he doesn't.

 **"We're picking players for our fantasy football teams"** Zack said **"We get points on how they perform in their real games"** I said wrapping my arms around Zack and he did the same **"Yep and whosever fantasy football team gets the most points wins that awesome trophy"** Marcus added pointing to the trophy I didn't even see there.

 **"Ugh this trophy is pathetic, I wouldn't use this cup to throw a drink at my butler, and why does it say 'Marion Moseby. Hotel Manager of the Year'"** London read off **"That's my dad's"** I said **"We haven't scratched it out yet"** Zack said **"Well if you let me in the league, I'll donate a solid gold trophy big enough to take a bath in"** London bribed. **"Welcome to the league"** Zack said **"Oh I'll take this guy Kurt Warner, I like his spikey hair"** London said looking at the players list and giggled **"Dang it!"** Woody said again.

* * *

The next day I was sitting with Zack, Woody and Marcus watching the game **"No, no, no don't pass, just hand it to Adrian Peterson, my team needs the yards"** Zack complains **"Yes!"** I heard Woody shout **"Did one of your Woody Woodpeckers score?"** I asked Woody **"No I finally got my 10th friend on FaceSpace online"** Woody said.

I looked over a Zack and I noticed he pushed a button on his laptop **"What? 9? Dang it!"** Woody exclaimed. I then looked to Marcus, we both nodded and we both pressed the defriend button **"7!?"** Woody exclaimed and Marcus, Zack and I looked at each other and smirked **"That's my boy! Retainer Babies number 1, just like my single"** Marcus said before I cut him off.

 **"The only single ever well besides you"** I said and smirked with my statement **"Touché"** Marcus said **"In your face Anemones and Hunters, do Anemones have faces?"** Marcus continued as he sat back down **"Easy there Future Surreal Life Cast Member"** Zack said to Marcus **"Go Sparklies"** I heard London squeal as she came into the room with 6 cheerleaders.

Zack, Woody, Marcus and I got up and walked over to her **"London where did you get all these cheerleaders?"** Woody asked her **"I keep them around in case I get depressed don't you?"** London asked Woody **"No although I should"** Woody said **"And wait till you see the trophy we're playing for"** London said as she clapped her hands and a man came through the door with a huge and I mean _huge_ trophy on a wheeley table.

 **"And it's more than you'll make in your entire life time combined"** London said as we all gawked at it **"Wow I could sell this thing and buy my own record company"** Marcus said in awe **"And I could buy a mansion for me and Kara"** Zack said **"I can buy lots books"** I said, nerdiest sentence I have ever said **"And I can make the world's largest root beer float"** Woody said and the cheerleaders screamed **"See you gotta know what the ladies like"** Woody said smiling and nodding his head, it was getting creepy. **"I know what my lady likes"** Zack said smiling at me and I smiled back.

* * *

The next day we were all in Zack's cabin waiting for London **"How is it possible London is winning, she picked her wide receiver because his eyes are dreamy, well she's not wrong but still that's not how you should pick"** Woody complained crossing his arms **"Well she has Kurt Warner at quarterback, he's got more touchdowns than you got stains on your shirt"** I said looking at Marcus's computer.

 **"Wow"** Woody said looking at his shirt, when London came in and I moved over next to Zack **"You ok?"** I asked him resting my head on his shoulders **"Fine. I love you"** Zack said. I smiled I never get tired of hearing him say that **"I love you too babe"** I said causing him to smile and kiss me **"PDA guys"** I heard Woody said.

 **"Yeah not all of us have a girlfriend"** Marcus said **"Anyway since I'm winning by so much I've decided this Sunday everyone has to dress up as their team mascot"** London said. **"No way" "Absolutely not" "Forget it" "Sure"** was our responses to her statement, I wouldn't mind dressing as a Hunter it's basically like Dean or Sam Winchester.

 **"No costumes no solid gold trophy, Kara can you tell your boyfriend"** London compromises and asks me **"Zacky please, please do this for me. If you don't you won't get that mansion"** I said giving Zack my puppy dog eye **"No costumes means no trophy and that means…"** I trailed off so Zack could get the hint **"No mansion for you and me"** Zack finished for me.

 **"We're in"** the boys say in unison and me with a smirk **"Thank Kara"** London squealed **"No worries"** I say smiling **"That was easy I thought I was going to have to bribed you guys"** London said taking money out of her bag and left **"Oh well. Kara can have it"** she said walking away and the boys chased after her until she left and closed the door **"You know I'm just gonna go ask Cody what an Anemone looks like"** Zack said unconvincingly, kissed my cheek and walked out like he was in a hurry.

* * *

The next day we went to watch the match I was dressed like Sam Winchester since I have similar hair and Zack dressed up as an anemone. I saw a huge woodpecker sitting down in one of the chairs that must be Woody **"Oh Arizona's about to score, Woody change the channel"** Zack said **"No problem"** Woody said trying to change the channel with his 'beak' **"With your hands, birdbrain"** I said **"Oh"** Woody said picking up the remote with his hand.

I saw Marcus enter the room and I nudged Zack **"Here's Marcus"** I whispered in his ear. Marcus was wearing a baby outfit and a retainer head brace **"Where is London anyway I'm only doing this to make her happy. Although woman do keep tickling me cootchie, cootchie, cootchie"** Marcus said giggling. Zack and I looked at him strangely.

 **"Here I am go Sparklies, Kara can I talk to you in private"** London said and I follow her **"One of my cheerleaders is sick could you fill in for her, please?"** She asked me **"Alright fine, only because I owe you"** I said as she hands me the cheerleader outfit.

A couple minutes later- I had to make sure I looked ok and had it on the right way, don't judge me! Anyway I walked back to where my friends and boyfriend were holding my hunter clothes and noticed they were in the middle of a conversation **"You tricked London into giving you Kurt Warner?"** Marcus asked him.

 **"Wait what?! Zack you didn't did you?"** I asked him **"Woah Babe you look-"** Zack said before I cut him off **"Don't worry about the outfit, London asked me to since one of her cheerleaders is sick, now did you or did you not give London Kurt Warner?"** I asked him slowly **"Fine I did babe"** Zack answered me.

 **"How could you?"** Woody asked him **"It wasn't hard, look she can't even crack open a peanut"** Zack said as we looked over to see her telling the peanut to open and to command it to open, Zack did have a point but still it is not fair **"That's it, I'm pulling the trade"** Marcus said **"Uh you can't do that diaper boy"** Zack insulted Marcus.

 **"Call me that again and I'll twist you into a balloon animal"** Marcus said back **"Oh I'm so scared what are you gonna do hit me with your wittle wattle"** After Zack said that they all started arguing **"Guys come on it's just a game"** Woody told them **"A game with a solid gold trophy"** Marcus said **"So what?"** I said **"Which I'm going to win and you can shine with your baby wipes"** Zack said and they started fighting yet again.

 **"Look a fight, F-I- fight, fight, fight"** London cheered **"Kara, cheer"** she added I stood next to her and cheered with not much attitude or cheer. **"Hey it got dark, am I dead?"** Woody asked and I realised he had his head on backwards. **"What on earth is going on here?"** Dad asked walking into the room **"Isn't it obvious? We're playing a game of Fantasy football"** Zack said and then he continued fighting Marcus **"I'm so conflicted right now"** Dad said **"It's ok dad"** I said then he walked out.

* * *

The fighting stopped and later that night I was at the Juice Bar drinking a smoothie while Zack was working (and he looks good) and he severed Marcus **"Hey Kara how you doin?"** Marcus asked me, although he didn't say it like Joey from Friends. **"Um don't talk to my girlfriend and here is your smoothie"** Zack said putting it in front of him.

 **"Did you spit in it?"** Marcus asked him **"Maybe"** Zack said **"You guys are ridiculous"** I said which got me glares **"Woody?"** Zack said and Marcus and I followed him to Woody who was still wearing his woodpecker costume. **"What are you doing still wearing that?"** Zack asked our curly headed friend **"Found out I paid for an entire week and I'm getting my money's worth"** Woody said as he took his head off.

 **"Oooh a smoothie"** Woody said taking Marcus's smoothie and drinking it, we all looked at him in disgust. **"Hey guys, I picked a new quarterback"** London said **"Let me guess Orlando Bloom?"** Zack joked **"No Ben Roethlisberger, he's got a good match up and it usually leaves the field wide open"** London said.

Wow who knew she knew that? Oh that's right I did she asked me for help while the boys were fighting **"Just last week you thought the New York Giants were actual Giants"** Woody asked her **"Well I realised you guys were right, I didn't know much about football so I asked Kara to help me understand and a former grocery store bagger to help me out"** London said.

 _The_ Kurt Warner came out as she spoke. I didn't know she had him with her and the boys and I looked shocked **"Former grocery store bagger and 2 time NFL MVP"** Kurt said walking down the stairs. **"Kurt Warner"** Zack said fanboying **"How did you get here?"** Woody asked him **"In a pink helicopter please don't tell my teammates"** Kurt told us.

I saw Kirby and Cody came down **"Kirby?"** Kurt said **"Kurt?"** Kirby said as he and Kurt did a handshake **"Hey what's going on man?"** Kirby asked him and we walked over to witness this scene **"Kirby you know Kurt Warner?"** Zack asked him putting his arm around my shoulder **"Yeah we were buddies when we played in real league"** Kirby explained.

 **"Got off to a bit of a rough start when he bit my leg"** Kurt said **"I spat it out, Kurt I'd like you to meet Cody. I've been coaching him"** Kirby said introducing Kurt to Cody **"Hey Cody how you doing?"** Kurt asked him as he shook his hand **"Hello Mr Warner, I'm not familiar with your work but judging by your shirts grade of cotton you must be quite successful"** Cody said shaking his hand.

 **"Thanks it's Egyptian cotton. What do you say we check out if Kirby's as good as a coach as he is a player"** Kurt challenged **"Well he'll have to be a miracle worker to teach Cody football, he thinks a touchdown is something you do while shopping for a duvet"** Zack told Kurt **"Maybe you should give him a chance, go on"** I said.

I backed away and let Zack, Marcus and Cody vs Kurt, Kirby and Woody **"Red 13 hut"** Kurt said as Kirby passed it to him and he threw the ball and Cody caught it, they did the round again and this time Cody got it but sacked Kurt **"Yes I sacked Kurt Warner"** Cody cheered **"Ah my leg"** Kurt exclaimed. **"Ah my quarterback! Kurt please get up, walk it off the Anemones need you"** Zack begged, really Zack? **"Good thing you got the grocery bag thing to fall on"** London said walking away.

* * *

The next day I was walking with London to the Juice Bar **"Hey guys, just want you to let you know I'm dropping out of our fantasy football league"** London told the guys **"Same here, it's too much"** I said **"Awesome that means one of us get the trophy"** Zack said **"Not my trophy, I sold that thing to buy a real football team"** London said.

 **"You did, which one?"** Woody asked **"The Arizona Cardinals or should I say The Arizona Sparklies"** London cheered as Kurt Warner; who's leg is fine now, came out in the football uniform covered in sparkles and everyone laughed. **"London we really gotta talk about these uniforms"** Kurt said to London when he stopped by her **"Your right they need more sparkles"** London said, I walked off to my cabin.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Song for this chapter is: **Smile** by **Avril Lavigne**_

 _-amber sixx_


	14. Rollin With The Holmies

**"Life Is To Short For So Much Sorrow" -** Nora Montgomery/Tate Langdon (AHS: MURDER HOUSE)

* * *

We were docked in London and I was sitting at the Juice Bar waiting for Zack to finish work so we could walk around London **"Man I love London"** Marcus said walking over to us **"Would you stop she's never going to date you"** Zack said and Marcus scoffed **"I was talking about the city but I would love to take a tour of the other London too"** Marcus said as he sat down next to me.

 **"Well sorry to rain on your parade but she's very picky about the guys she dates"** I said **"You gotta be rich"** Zack said **"I'm rich"** Marcus answered **"You gotta be tall"** I said **"… I'm rich"** Marcus said again **"Well looks like that guys both"** Zack said pointing to the staircase where London and some guy were walking down.

 **"Hey guys have you met the Lord?"** London asked **"Well once I rode my bike into a tree and I saw this bright white light, and I wasn't quite sure if it was the Lord-"** Marcus said, I don't think she means by lord, I think she means the big snooty guy next to her; Lord D-bag **"Oh not that lord this lord, Lord Hartley Wicket he is 25th in line for the throne"** London introduces.

 **"Ah, that happens all the time with the buffet. You can use the employee throne back here if you like, there's a sign about washing your hands but that's just a suggestion, so what would you like?"** Zack asked putting ice in a cup and placing the cup on the bench.

 **"No she means to be king or prince or whatever"** I explained to my clueless boyfriend **"From you nothing"** Hartley said to Zack **"Wow you don't need to be rude"** I said to which he rolled his eyes at me **"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"** I said standing up from my chair and I heard my boyfriend, Marcus and London 'oooh' and he nodded.

 **"Yes I did want me to do it again?"** He asked me **"Unless you want to continue living, I suggest you don't"** I said smirking and he looked scared **"Aww you scared, you f***ing should be"** I yelled at him **"Continue"** I said calmly, sitting back down **"That was hot"** Zack said and I smirked at him earning a soft kiss on my lips from my amazing boyfriend.

 **"Well enough chit chat, I'll pick you up after my football match"** Royal D-Bag said linking his arm with London's, yeah I'm just going to call him D-Bag or Royal D-Bag no reason. **"I like football; shoulder pads and makeup"** London said smiling and doing hand movements show make up and pushed her shoulders up showing shoulder pads. Guess when I taught her football it didn't stick in her air filled head.

 **"So what do you play, uptight end?"** Marcus asked the Royal D-Bag **"I'm not talking about that wimpy offspring of rugby you colonists call football, I'm talking about what you Yanks call _soccer_ "** D-Bag said saying soccer in a mockingly way.

 **"Whatever, look everybody knows the best sport is hoops"** Zack said as Marcus and I nodded **"Really I'm quite a good hoops player myself, maybe we could play a little 2 on 2. You guys against me and my boarding school chum Snivelly Snotgrass"** D-Bag said to which I started laughing and then they looked at me.

 **"What was he called 'snot' for short?"** I joked **"Ha-ha"** D-Bag said sarcastically **"Well you're on"** Marcus said **"This is so exciting the ugly Americans vs the Englanders"** London said **"It's not Englanders its British"** I said. **"And your American"** Zack said **"Not for tax purposes"** London said as she linked arms with him and walked away.

* * *

After Zack finished we got dressed to go play croquet, I asked my dad what did British mean by hoops in sport and he said croquet which is a sport my dad used to play and he taught me how to play, I know I should've told them the D-Bag meant croquet but I couldn't find Zack or Marcus so I went with dad. I saw Zack and Marcus and got up from my seat next to dad **"Hey guys"** I said **"Hi"** they both said **"Wow, you look…"** Zack said but I cut him off **"Ugly"** I said looking down **"No absolutely not, you look beautiful"** He said lifting my head up with his fingers as he looked at me and smiling **"Really?"** I asked him smiling **"Yep and I am so glad you're mine. _Only mine_ …forever"** He said kissing my cheek.

 **"Wow these guys sure dress up to see a basketball game"** Marcus said **"Uh guys…"** I said before I was cut off by Royal D-Bag **"Oh dear by hoops you obviously thought I meant that silly game played by freakishly tall people in baggy bloomers, any gentlemen would have known I meant a rousing game of croquet"** D-Bag said.

 **"Well obviously they're not gentlemen"** a guy dressed the same way as D-Bag said while laughing **"Shut up Snivellius"** I said to Snivelly who looked at me offended and walked away with Royal D-Bag. **"London why are you hanging out with this d-bag?"** I asked my best friend **"Because there are only 24 people between him and the throne and if there's a really big earthquake at Buckingham Palace I'm the queen"** London said.

 **"London!"** D-Bag called **"Coming"** she said walking away. **"Guys I was trying to tell you it was croquet but d-bag cut me off"** I said **"Babe it's alright"** Zack said wrapping his arms around my waist **"You're not mad I didn't tell you sooner?"** I asked him **"No babe not at all"** he said and I smiled **"Come on Marcus let's beat these Brit Brats, hey give me one of those hammer thingies"** Zack said letting go of my waist.

 **"It's called a mallet"** Dad said as he came over **"Hey Mr Moseby what are you doing here?"** Marcus asked dad **"Ah I'm a huge mallet head"** Dad said **"You said it, not me"** Zack said **"Babe, dad means he loves croquet. He also taught me how to play for no apparent reason"** I explained **"Cool can either of you tell us how to play?"** Marcus asked dad and me.

 **"Oh it's simple the object of the game is to pass the ball through the prescribed circuit of 12 hoops and then strike the centre peg"** Dad explained **"Now if you wish to take a halfbisk, you must wait for a formal acknowledgment from the opponent"** I said **"A wave, a wink perhaps a tip of the cap"** Dad said before Zack cut him off.

 **"Stop, hammer time"** Zack said taking the mallet from dad and hit the ball which made it fly and it hit the queen. **"Do I get extra points for knocking the hat off that old lady"** Zack said chuckling **"Baby that was the queen"** I said and then she threw the ball back at us **"Dang she's got an arm on her, nice throw Lizzy"** Zack said chuckling.

* * *

Now it was time for the match against Americans and the British in a game of croquet or as London would say The 'Ugly' Americans vs the Englanders. **"Good luck babe and Marcus"** I said giving Marcus a hug and Zack a kiss **"Can I have one more for good luck?"** Zack asked **"Maybe next round"** I said as I sat next to dad.

 **"Hi dad"** I said **"Hi Kara, you and Zack are cute. He's not hurting you right?"** Dad asked me **"No he would never hurt me"** I said **"Ok good, it's just some boys do hurt their girlfriends and I don't want you to be the one getting hurt, your my only daughter"** Dad said and I smiled **"I know dad, and if Zack ever raises his hand at me I'm leaving"** I said **"That's my girl"** Dad said hugging me.

We continued watching the game and Zack hit the ball **"Good shot"** I heard Marcus say to Zack **"That's a matter of opinion"** Zack said really high pitched as he used the mallet as a walking stick, I went up to him **"Aww Zack you ok?"** I asked him **"No I hit my –"** Zack said but I cut him off **"Its ok. I got it"** I said rubbing his back.

For the rest of the match I let Zack lean on me **"Hey he hit my ball he can't do that"** Zack said **"Actually baby he can it's called a roquet"** I said. **"Well it's not roquet with me"** Zack said but he kept hitting Zack's ball **"Hey"** Zack said again and everyone clapped.

 **"Wicky wicky he's my man. No seriously stay away from him"** I heard London said **"Oh well play Wicket"** Snivellius said **"Thank you Snivelly high 4"** D-Bag said and they high 4'ed **"They can't even high 5 right"** Zack said **"Yes we can but we'd rather use the 5th digit to do this"** D-Bag said as they made a goofy hand gesture and laughed while walking away.

Dad walked up to Zack and Marcus **"You guys got beat like Derek Hale"** I said **"What?"** Marcus said **"Oh _Teen Wolf_ Derek Hale never wins and always gets beaten"** I said well it's true they got beaten but kept trying throughout the match and Derek always gets beaten but gets back up again.

 **"Yeah you got beat like a dust rag on a clothes line"** Dad said **"This is even more humiliating than the time my pants fell down while I was performing at Madison Square Garden"** Marcus **"20,00 people saw your underpants?"** I asked while trying not to laugh **"If only I had remembered to wear some"** Marcus said.

 **"Oh dear, well don't worry there's still time to catch up in round 2 tomorrow"** Dad said trying to cheer them up **"Except we stink"** Zack said **"To high heaven, but Jenny and I can tutor you, I was once a croquet prodigy"** Dad **"Gather round boys and girls it's time for another Marion Moseby Croquet special"** I joked then Dad told his story.

 **"It was at the Junior Championships when there was a tragic accident, it was a steamy August day, I put my cheek to the ground so I could see the cut of the grass when my partner Spencer mistook my shaved head for a ball"** Dad said **"It is oddly small and shiny"** Zack said **"I was legally dead for 7 minutes"** Dad said **"Thankfully it wasn't more than that"** I said.

 **"But at least we won the point"** Dad said. Dad was explaining the rules of croquet while I'll fell asleep on the ground **"Now if a ball has been removed from the game on this misapprehension it has been pegged out all play has dimmed not to have occurred and all points scored are cancelled"** I heard Dad said I woke up to the sound of my boyfriend and Marcus moaning I looked around and saw them on the floor.

 **"Dad what did you do?"** I asked him **"They fell asleep so I pulled the mallet's from under them"** Dad said **"Wake up in approximately 6 hours you have to face Wicket and Snotgrass again remember them"** Dad said mimicking their hand gestures earlier **"Yeah I forgot one of them stole my girlfriend"** Marcus said.

 **"London's not your girlfriend, She barley knows your name"** Zack said **"Honey she can barely remember her own name"** I said patting his back as I stood next time him **"Which is one of the things I love about her"** Marcus said **"Mr Moseby, Kara, don't either of you know any trick shots that would guarantee we'd win the game?"** Zack asked **"There is one"** I said.

 **"But it's far too risky for amateurs Kara. Done right; you put a tremendous amount of spin on the ball and you can run all the hoops in a single stroke, but if you miss calculate even a centimetre you will crush every bone in your foot"** Dad said **"What's it called?"** Zack asked dad **"The Bone Crusher"** I said simply.

 **"Cool let's see it"** Zack said as dad and I walked up with our mallet (I took it from Zack) **"Make sure you place your foot no more than a blade of grass away from the ball putting the weight on the proximal phalanges not the distant phalanges"** I said doing said action with dad **"Then you rotate your body 60 _not_ 59 then as the mallet comes back you _raise_ the hip joint creating a tremendous amount of toy"** Dad said angrily **"And as the mallet makes contact"** I said as dad and I did the move to which I succeeded and it hit the peg but dad hurt his foot and screamed in pain. **"Dad are you ok?"** I asked **"Big bang that hurts"** Dad said, we eventually got my dad up and is now using his mallet as a walking stick.

* * *

The next day I was sitting in between London and Dad watching Zack and Marcus vs D-Bag and Snivellius **"Blue ball kiss off the yellow and through the hoop"** Zack said as he walked next to Marcus **"Oh dear he's about to make put on a helmet and hide your children"** D-Bag joked.

I walked over and whispered in his ear **"If you don't shut up you won't be able to have children. I'll make that happen with this mallet"** I said and I walked off back next to my dad and best friend **"Oh well played Zachary"** Marcus said imitating a posh voice **"Why thankyou Marcus"** Zack said in a posh voice and doing the same hand gesture Royal D-Bag and Snivellius were doing yesterday.

 **"Ignore them Snivelly we're still way ahead and this is an easy shot"** Royal D-Bag said lining up the shot and he messed it up because of Marcus **"*cough* loser *cough*"** Marcus 'coughed' **"Great shot Wicky look how far it went"** London said not understanding **"It's out of bounds"** Royal D-Bag exclaimed.

Next thing I know Zack steps up to the hoop and begins doing what dad and I did earlier **"Dad is doing what I think he's doing?"** I asked him **"He's not"** Dad said **"He can't, he is"** Dad said as Zack did the Bone Crusher which he got to the centre peg and we all cheered **"Go Zack!"** I yelled **"That's my boy and my daughter's boyfriend we taught him that move"** Dad praised then Zack screamed in pain and rolled on the grass.

 **"Babe are you ok?"** I asked him as I ran over to him and kneeled next to him **"Big bang that hurt"** Zack said **"I taught him that one too"** I heard dad say as Zack kissed his foot. Zack got up but was using the mallet as a walking stick and I sat back down with dad and London, Marcus was lining up the shot when Royal D-Bag kept whisper/shouting 'miss' and we all booed.

 **"What I am clearly trying to the attention of the crumpet girl"** D-Bag said and then Crumpet Girl threw a crumpet at him which was hilarious, we then saw a tall man in a suit burst out of the room next to our field and Cody yelling **"Stop that thief"**

 **"Back off or the book gets it in the spine"** the guy said in a German accent I think… Marcus then lined up the shot and hit the German guy causing him to let go of the book. **"We won"** I heard D-Bag and Snivellius say and then chest bump, everyone was getting out of their seats and dad and I walked over to them.

 **"Marcus that was brilliant, boys we are so proud of you"** Dad said **"I'm more proud of you Zack"** I smile as he picks me up and spins me around **"Put me down cause your foot is sore"** I said and he put my down **"You are worth the pain"** he whispered once he set me down **"Now if you like there is room for you on the American Croquet Team"** Dad said to the boys.

 **"Truth be told there is room for everybody because there is only me and 2 guys named Spencer in Connecticut"** dad added. I heard London squeal and run with her arms open to hug Marcus **"Marcus, you're a hero"** London said **"Yeah I guess"** Marcus said as London pulled away from the hug but he pulled her back in **"Ok hurting the rich girl"** London said and this time Marcus let her go.

 **"London why are you hugging this loser?"** Royal D-Bag asked her **"Because he's my friend and Snivelly told me what you said by the way your village has an idiot, it's you"** London said before doing the hand gesture D-Bag and Snivellius did yesterday and Snivelly did too, Royal D-Bag walked off and we all went up to Snivelly and high fived him and then we walked off **"Put you on the croquet team my friend"** I heard dad say.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :) Only 6 more to go :(_

Song for this chapter is: **Problem** by _**The Job**_

 _-ambersixx_


	15. Marriage 101

**"Thank You For Making That Announcement That No One Cared About"** -Chanel Oberlin (Scream Queens)

* * *

Everyone was seated in class watching Woody arm wrestle Aggressive Addison (she tends to be aggressive) **"Okay buddy, you can do this now when I say go, I want you to put everything you go into it ok?"** Zack coached Woody while fluffing up his hair and rubbing Woody's shoulders with his elbows **"Addison I want you to destroy him"** I coached Addison causing my boyfriend to look at me **"What? I think Addison can take him"** I told him.

 **"Alright and go"** Zack said and then they started to arm wrestle well more like Woody was Addison wasn't doing anything, everyone started to encourage Woody **"Oh, oh did he say go? Guess I should start pushing now. Wow is that your hardest that's not very hard"** Addison said really fast not taking a breath before pushing Woody's arm to the table causing him to fall off his chair and everyone 'oohed' .

 **"In your face, 83 pounds of power"** Addison said showing off her 'muscles' **"Told you"** I said to Zack **"Dude you just got beat by a girl who can fit in a key hole"** Cody pointed out then the bell went and everyone sat down **"Hello class, Woody what are you doing on the floor?"** Miss T said realising Woody trying to get off the floor **"Uh looking for his pride"** Zack said and I leaned over next to him and put my fist out and he did the same and our fists collided.

 **"Ha-ha can't find it, ooh but I found a piece of gum"** Woody said grabbing the gum from under his desk. **"Eww gross"** I said and Woody finally made it to his seat **"Okie dokie then, so in social studies this week we're going to do something a little different"** Miss T says and London gasped **ow** London asked **"Wow, 9:02 and I'm already sad, now this assignment is going to be worth half your grade but everyone will have a partner"** Miss T said and then everyone gasped.

 **"I pick Cody"** you could hear from all of the students but me, Bailey and Aggressive Addison **"The two of you will become a married couple"** Miss T said and then Zack, Woody and London backed away back to their seats. **"What? No one wants to marry me?"** Cody asked offended **"Eh you get used to it"** Miss T said and then Zack turned to me **"So, Kari-bear, will you marry me?"** Zack said as he got on one knee.

 **"Oh my goodness, sorry but I have a boyfriend"** I said **"I'm sure you boyfriend won't mind but let me tell you he is one lucky man"** Zack joked along with me **"Well ok"** I said and we laughed and everyone sat back in their seats **"Alright class now over the next 2 weeks you were learn what it's like to be married"** Miss T said **"Well what do you know about marriage?"** London asked.

 **"Well-"** Miss T started **"Have you ever been married?"** London asked **"No but-"** London cut her off again **"Has anyone ever proposed to you?" "I've had-"** Miss T started but got cut off again **"When was the last time you went on a date"** London asked again and I got out of my chair, found the sticky tape and put it on Miss State The Obvious mouth.

 **"Continue with the assignment"** I said sitting back in my seat **"Thank you Karina. Now it's a fact that nearly half of US marriages end in divorce, the other half limp along in uncomfortable silence, this is because people often don't realise how hard it is to share a life with another person"** Miss T explained.

 **"My daddy's great at marriage, he's done it 8 times"** London said as she got the tape of her mouth and held up 6 fingers. **"Ok… now everyone pick a card out of this bowl to determine your career"** Miss T said as she moved towards Bailey and Cody and Cody picked up a card **"Astronomer, duh!"** Cody said.

 **"Oh Hand Model"** Bailey said **"Ugh with those badger claws?"** London insulted **"Teacher. Who can live on that tiny salary?"** Addison said **"9:07 and I'm even sadder"** Miss T said **"Yes my dream job, Hot dog vender"** Woody said **"Alright our turn"** Zack said as we walk over to Miss T and Zack grabs a card **"Oooh Sanitation Engineer, cool I'm an engineer"** Zack said chuckling **"Babe it means you're a garbage man"** I said **"Oh I drive a truck that crushes stuff"** Zack said **"Writer, sweet!"** I said excitedly.

 **"Good job baby"** Zack said wrapping his arm around my shoulder **"Who's Brian Sur-ge-on?"** London said mispronouncing brain and surgeon **"It says Brain surgeon"** Miss T said **"Even though it's pretend give her another one"** I said and Miss T takes it away and tells her what she's going to be **"Why don't you be a house wife?"** Miss T suggested **"Can I be a mansion wife?"** London asked **"Sure"** Miss T said. Obviously she's had enough with London for today.

* * *

Class is over and I walked to the Juice Bar to get a quick smoothie as London asked me to go shopping with her she said she would buy me new camera **"Hey there's my beautiful wife, and can I get you the usual?"** Zack asked me **"Sure my handsome husband"** I said smiling **"Liking the sound of that"** Zack said as he made my smoothie.

 **"Our marriage is going great isn't it Bailey bunny?"** Cody asked Bailey as they walked past us **"It sure is Cody kitten"** Bailey said **"You two should be spayed and neutered"** Zack said **"Honey leave them alone, let them enjoy their marriage before it plummets to the ground"** I told him **"So what are you doing later honey bear?"** Zack said as he leant against the counter and kissed me.

 **"Well, London asked me to go shopping with her because she wants to buy me a new camera, what do you want at shopping?"** I asked me sipping on my smoothie **"28 inch pants, 36 inch jacket and a 65 inch TV. Oh and a kiss from you"** Zack answered as I wrote down the pants, jacket and TV.

 **"Kara, ready to go?"** London asked me **"Hang on, there's the money for the smoothie and here's your kiss"** I said leaning against the counter and kissing Zack **"See ya later baby"** Zack said **"Bye"** I waved.

* * *

After the shopping trip everyone had to go back to class and my arm was linked with Zack's. **"Can I just say you look beautiful in your new clothes"** Zack said. London bought me a new crop top which makes my boobs look a bit bigger and you can see my stomach, new jeans and a new camera that she promised me.

 **"Why thanks and I am pretty sure your only saying that because of my boobs looking bigger than usual but anyway I think you look great in your new blazer** " I said as we walked into class **"Why thank you"** Zack smiled **"Wow Kara you look great, I have great style"** London said as I sit next to her.

 **"Yeah Kara you do"** Bailey and Addison said **"Thanks guys"** I said **"Yeah, you guys get a good look cause you ain't getting her, she's all mine"** Zack said **"Wow Zack you look great"** Addison complimented Zack **"Sorry to break your hearts ladies but I'm off the market"** Zack said taking a seat behind me.

 **"Yeah get your own boyfriend ok?"** I said as they all sat back down **"Man I love you"** Zack said leaning over and kissing my cheek **"So class how are all of your marriages going?"** Miss T asked and everyone started talking at once.

 **"Woody is the perfect husband, he buys me lots of candy jewellery, see I have a ring for every finger"** Addison started but then all I heard was a buzz sound and she stopped talking **"No more candy bling for Addison"** Miss T said directing that comment at Woody **"Well I'm happy to hear your all enjoying the honeymoon phase, unfortunately that phase doesn't last forever"** Miss T said.

 **"Sometimes it does"** Cody said with a lovey dovey expression and tone which cause Bailey to laugh **"And sometimes you realize the person you're in a relationship with isn't who you thought they were, like sometimes you think someone's a great guy and then you find that his business trips are to visit his girlfriend in Bacoma, and another one in Debuq and another one in Pittsburgh, I mean I should have known what sort of crossing guard takes business trips"** Miss T said.

Wow she has a messed up love life. We all stared at her in shock. **"Anyway the point is that relationships have their ups and downs, presenting the wheel of-"** Miss T said as she walked over to huge wheel behind a sheet **"Please say cheese, please say cheese"** I heard Woody pray **"Life"** Miss T finished **"Dang it!"** Woody said.

 **"Now each couple will spin and adapt their marriage to whatever fate has in store, who wants to go first um Karina and Zack?"** Miss T said as Zack and I got up **"Go honey spin, spin"** Zack encouraged as I spun the wheel and it landed on CAREER CHANGE **"Career Change, looks like Zack is getting a new job"** Miss T said as she grabbed the card.

 **"Cool"** I said I don't care what Zack does for his job as long as he's happy and we at least spend time together **"So you quit your job to peruse your lifelong dream as a Music producer"** Miss T said **"Sweet!"** Zack said **"Woody, Addison you're up"** Miss T said and Zack and I sat down and Woody and Addison got up.

 **"Oh oh oh can I spin, I love to spin sometimes I like to spin until I get dizzy watch"** Addison said as she spun around and around and around until Miss T stopped her and pushed her a little towards Woody and she spun the Wheel of Life which landed on FAMILY.

 **"Family, congratulations you have a child"** Miss T said causing Addison to smile and Woody to frown **"Marcus meet your parents"** Miss T said which made Addison run over **"We have a baby"** Addison exclaimed **"How did this happen?"** Woody asked **"Sorry that's a different class"** Miss T said avoiding answering **"Aww mummy loves you so much"** Addison said squeezing Marcus's cheeks, **"Alright Cody, Bailey your up"** Miss T said as Cody and Bailey got up and went next to the Wheel of Life.

 **"I hope we get Job Transfer, Maybe to Tokyo it would be a great chance to practise our Japanese"** Bailey said as she and Cody started talking Japanese and giggling at the end of it and everyone else in the class just looked around the room confused **"Guys! Spin the wheel"** I said **"Wheel"** Miss T said and together Bailey and Cody spun the wheel which landed on INJURY **"Oh Injury, Oh dear Cody you broke both your legs on the job and your bedridden"** Miss T reads off the card which made London laugh.

* * *

After class I was sitting on Bailey's bed reading _The DUFF_ that Zack bought me seeing as Codsters on mine because he's bedridden ( **I know it's Cody's and Woody's room but I changed it** ) when Bailey came through the door with a basket of clothes **"Ok honey I've finished your laundry"** Bailey said **"Uh light starch?"** Cody asked **"Of course"** Bailey said as she went over to my side of the closet.

 **"Kara do you mind if I put them here?"** She asked me **"No I don't mind as long as they are nowhere near my flannels we'll be good"** I said and she laughed **"You and those flannels, I tell ya"** Bailey said chuckling **"You did not just put my sweater on a hanger"** Cody said chuckling **"Sorry sweetie I'm doing my best"** Bailey said **"Yeah and how do you put away sweaters?"** I asked.

 **"I put them in my drawers folded neatly-"** Cody started but I finished **"Forget it! _Cast_ away"** I said chuckling at my little joke. **"Oh ha-ha because I'm in a cast"** Cody said getting the joke and I hop off Bailey's bed **"Wanna any help Bai?"** I asked her **"Please"** She said as we started grabbing Cody's clothes **"Uh honey can I have a sip of juice?"** Cody said **"More Juice, you've had a lot and I don't really like where that's headed"** Bailey said folding his clothes.

 **"Yeah you're on my bed remember, Castaway"** I said glaring at him **"Ok I guess I'll get it myself"** Cody said as we were still folding his clothes and making noises like when you stretch **"Mouth… So… Dry"** Cody said **"I got it"** I said noticing Bailey's expression like she was going to turn into Sweeney Todd from _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet_ Street and literally chop Cody into bits, bake him into pies and sell them to everyone on the boat.

I walked over to Cody and grabbed his juice **"You do realise you're not actually hurt right?"** I said but he just glared at me so I squirted his juice over him **"Got your juice?"** I asked him sarcastically and Cody just looked at me.

 **"You know, I've been wondering how in the hell you are so thirsty when you have barley walked or anything, your turning into a lazy ass"** I said as he sat up **"I'm not Zack"** Cody said **"But at least he gets up and does things"** I point out.

 **"I'm doing something, I'm telling you 2 how to do the laundry"** Cody said, I pushed him by the head back down onto my pillow **"My head could have hit the bar on the bed"** Cody said **"I should have done that, that way I won't have to listen to your voice and hear you critise Bailey and I on laundry"** I snapped.

 **"Really enjoyed the sock folding video"** Bailey said sarcastically. **"Uh I'm feeling a little chill, can you grab me a blanket"** Cody asked as I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him and his head **"I'm going to go find Zack. Find me if you want to get away from that Uptight Boyfriend of yours, or if you want me to turn him into a walker"** I said grabbing my book and marching out of my room **"OK!"** I heard from Bailey as I left the hall.

* * *

Anyway later that day Bailey and Cody (In a wheelchair), London and Caleb (She has no idea who he is), Woody and Addison and I were walking down to the Sky Deck because we got an email from Miss T saying how she wants us on the Sky Deck, Zack wasn't with us as he had to get dressed out of his work clothes.

 **"And my little Marcus is already reading"** Addison said **"Wow"** London said **"He's 16"** Woody said in disbelief **"Still that's impressive"** London said. Only because she's not good with reading **"You sound like someone who doesn't want the child from a previous relationship of their girlfriend/boyfriend"** I said to Woody who looked at me. **"Well I can also tie my own shoe"** Marcus bragged **"So can everyone else"** I said **"Why do you think Miss Tutwieller called us up here?"** Bailey asked us.

 **"Welcome to Couples Challenge, Contestants take your seats"** Miss T said over the mic and we all walked over to the seats I sat in the one next to Miss T, London and Caleb in the next one, Woody and Addison in the one next to London and Caleb and finally Bailey and her 'broken' boyfriend next to Woody and Addison.

Music started playing as we walked over and sat down **"Ok let's get started"** Miss T said **"Miss T Zack isn't here yet"** I said **"Yes I am baby"** Zack said as he walked onto the Sky Deck in his new blazer I got him sitting next to me and kissing my cheek.

 **"Ok, Good marriages are based on partners knowing and understanding each other, so when I ask a question, you each will write down you answer and we will see how well your answers match with your spouse"** Miss T said. London raised her hand **"Spouse means the person you're married to, not a cross between a spider and a mouse"** Miss T explained to her and she nodded her head in understanding.

 **"The first question is for Cody and Bailey"** Miss T said and walking over to Cody and Bailey as music started playing **"Cody and Bailey: who wears the pants in the family?"** Miss T asked and Bailey wrote her answer on the card **"Bailey?"** Miss T asked as Cody didn't write anything as he didn't look like he understood the question.

 **"Well Not Cody"** Bailey said showing her card which read NOT CODY! **"Because despite the fact that I wash, iron and starch Cody's pants he only wears pyjamas"** Bailey said **"Ok Cody?"** Miss T asked **"Uh I left it blank, you see the question is unclear technically pants is abbreviation for pantaloons which no one wears these days, I think the appropriate term would have been slacks, trousers or even breaches"** Cody said.

 **"Ok no points for Cody and Bailey, Next question is for Woody and Addison, Woody and Addison who many kids would you like to have?"** Miss T asked. And Addison started writing really fast and Woody lazily wrote his answer **"Addison?"** Miss T asked when they finished and Addison turned her card around.

 **"Well considering how great Marcus is, I would like to have a lot of kids like 5, 6, 7 or 8, *gasps* they could join a boyband unless I had girls then it would be a girl band or combo group like the partridge family"** Addison said still not taking a breath **"So a big family that's sweet, Woody?"** Miss T asked who turned his card around showing a 0.

 **"0"** Miss T said in shock **"Well I love you too dad"** I heard Marcus say which made Woody almost get off his chair **"Ok next question is for Zack and Karina. Zack and Karina what is the last book your spouse read?"** she asked **"Oh I know this one"** Zack said kissing my cheek and we both wrote our answers.

 **"Karina?"** Miss T asked me and I turned my card around which said SUMMARY OF MY SCORCH TRAILS BOOK **"Zack read the back of my Scorch Trails book"** I said to which he nodded **"Zack?"** she asked him and he turned his card around which said THE LORD OF THE RINGS: FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING, THE MAZE RUNNER, THE SCORCH TRAILS, THE DEATH CURE, HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS.

 **"Kara has read all these books plus many more"** Zack said **"Wow Karina, lots of books"** She said **"Yeah I can't remember which of those books I saw Kara last read so…"** Zack trailed off. **"This is a bonus question for Zack and Karina since they are the only ones with points. What is the most important thing in a successful relationship?"** Miss T asked and we all wrote down our answers.

 **"Karina, Zack?"** she asked and we both turned around our cards. Mine read TRUST and his read HONESTY **"Great answers guys, and it is now 2 points to Zack and Karina. And a tie with Woody and Addison and Cody and Bailey with 0. Back to Couple #1; Cody and Bailey, if a relationship is like a cake you need a cup of sweetness, a tablespoon of respect and a sprinkle-"** Miss T said but cut off by Cody.

 **"Please don't say sprinkle"** Cody said which made Bailey roll her eyes. **"If you have to go to the bathroom so badly just get up and go, I'm sick of doing everything while you sit there whining and critcing"** Bailey said **"I wouldn't have to critise you if you did things right you mixed up my soup and my bedpan not that the soup was any better"** Cody said.

Well not everything he does is right, Bailey does things the way she does **"That's it"** Bailey said as she started whacking Cody with the love heart pillow. **"You go sister, kick him to the curb, who needs husbands"** Addison said before whacking Woody with the heart shaped pillow **"Ow that hurt"** Woody said and Zack hit him in the arm **"Ow that hurt more"** Woody said.

Woody threw the pillow at Zack but Zack moved back and the pillow got me and I looked at Woody and glared at him, if looks could kill **"Oh my god Kara I am so sorry"** Woody said **"You should be"** I said before picking up the pillow he threw and the one next to me and threw them both at him **"Marcus help!"** Addison said.

 **"I'm coming mumma"** Marcus said Zack grabbed my waist and pulled me away before I ripped of Woody's curly hair **"Settle, Settle"** Zack whispered in my ear and I started calming down **"He didn't mean it, he meant to throw it at me"** Zack added whispering in my ear. **"Kara, turn him into a walker"** Bailey said. She means turn him into a zombie like on _The Walking Dead_ **"Stop it!"** Miss T exclaimed and everyone stopped.

 **"Anyone who throws another pillow will get an F for the rest of the semester"** Miss T said **"Eh what have I've got nothing to lose, BAILEY!"** London said before releasing the pillow which hit Miss T and everyone started fighting again, Bailey was hitting Cody with the pillow Woody was getting beaten to death by London, Addison and myself, Zack tried to hold me back and Miss T tried to stop it.

 **"That's it, if this is how your gonna treat me when we're really married than I don't think we have a future"** I heard Cody say and I stopped trying to fight Woody and looked at Bailey **"I agree, Thank you Miss Tutwieller for saving me from wasting my life in a black hole of need"** Bailey yelled and hit Cody in the stomach with the pillow and walked away.

 **"You're welcome"** Miss T yelled back. Zack said grabbing my hand **"Where are you going?"** Zack asked me **"I am going to find my best friend"** I said **"London's in there"** Zack said **"Not London. Bailey, she's heartbroken"** I said.

I went through the lobby and saw her there **"There she is"** Zack pointed out. Had he been following me the whole time? **"I'm gonna go talk some sense into Cody while you talk to Bailey"** Zack said **"Ok, love you"** I said before kissing him **"Love you too"** he said kissing me one more time before he walked away.

 **"Hey Bailey, how are you?"** I asked **"Horrible, I thought he wanted a future with me, but I guess I was wrong"** Bailey said **"Here, wanna hug?"** I asked her opening my arms and she gave me a long hug and didn't show signs of letting go. Which was fine, she's my best friend.

 **"Thought Cody and I could be like you and Zack. I mean hell, Zack even knew what books you read and he knows what the most important thing is in a relationship, whereas Cody just whined and criticised me"** Bailey said crying.

 **"Well that because Cody thinks that the way he does things are right like Sheldon on _The Big Bang Theory_ , you just do things differently, he'll realise what a huge d-bag he is"** I said **"Aww that's cute. 2 best friends"** I heard Miss T said and Bailey and I let go of our hug.

 **"Bailey are you ok?"** She asked her **"I'm fine"** Bailey lied **"No you're not"** I said **"I guess Cody and I weren't meant to be it's better that I find out now"** Bailey said and she continued crying. Miss T walked to the First Aid kit and grabbed a tissue **"How did you know it was there?"** Bailey asked her **"This is where I come to cry too, you know because I had allergies"** Miss T covered up because Bailey and I were looking at her weird.

 **"I just thought Cody was the one, like Kara thinks Zack's the one, but I feel like I was giving more than he was"** Bailey said **"Look Bailey, the whole point of this assignment was to show you that relationships are about compromise, give and take, for better for worse, in sickness and in health"** Miss T said **"I should have been more sympathetic to Cody"** Bailey said.

 **"Look Bailey I have rarely seen a couple as perfectly matched as you and Cody and Zack and Karina"** Miss T said **"Yeah, I knew Cody a little when we were in Boston and no girls really liked him except for Barbra but she got over him"** I said.

 **"Yeah and if you are different; than opposites attract, like Zack and Karina. You have Zack who is lazy and probably hasn't read anything in his life and is a pig, and then you have Karina, a bad ass who loves reading, is not lazy and is there for her friends"** Miss T said to Bailey.

 **"Don't let this little disagreement tear you two up"** I said **"You're young now but before you know it your gonna be a lonely old maid who has her mother calling her every 15 minutes trying to set her up with the loser sons of her bingo buddies"** Miss T said before she starts crying.

I grab her a tissue from the First Aid kit **"We think your allergies are acting up"** I said handing it to her and she takes it, nods and blows her nose. I see Cody with the wheelchair full of flowers and Zack leaning against the wall like a bad boy.

 **"I'm sorry Bailey"** Cody said and Miss T and I moved away and I stood next to Zack. **"What did you say to him?"** I said **"Well I told him that girls do everything they can to make their guy happy and the least we can do is say thank you and give them something in return. And if we fight with our girl, we gotta make our girl know we're sorry and I also told him to stop being a uptight guy and that no girls want to date someone so uptight about everything and that is has to be perfect"** Zack said.

 **"Aww, is that from personal experience"** I joked **"Ha-ha. My girl is perfect"** he said **"Well let's leave the couple to fix their problem"** I said before we walked away.

* * *

Next day in class Miss T was explaining the assignment **"So the couples challenge didn't go exactly as I expected but I hope you all learned something"** Miss T said **"I think we learned that marriage isn't easy"** Cody said **"Yes though it can be great we shouldn't enter into it lightly"** Bailey added **"I learned that I may be one of those U.S marriages that last"** Zack said.

 **"Oh really"** I said **"Really, you see I have the perfect girl and I listen to her, I respect her and I give her credit for things she has done and I do everything for her"** he said looking at me **"Aww"** I said **"I think I may have a future as a circus clown"** I heard Caleb say.

 **"Yeah about that, daddy isn't happy that I am married to circus folk"** London turned around to Caleb **"That makes Caleb sad"** Caleb said in an annoying voice and he pulled out hankies out if his pocket to 'wipe his eyes' and then he started laughing which might have creeped out Sam Winchester but when 3 guys in suits walked in and stopped in front of Caleb making him stop laughing.

 **"These are Daddy's lawyers and I am not leaving until Caleb and I are divorced"** London said **"Miss Tutwieller can you please explain to London that we weren't actually married it was just an assignment and we don't really need a divorce"** Caleb said **"Oh well then that was easy, I guess you guys can forget about giving Caleb that million dollar alimony settlement"** London said as the 3 guys left the room and she returned to her seat.

 **"That was the clown talking not me"** Caleb said before running after the 3 guys **"By the way one of those lawyers is single"** London told Miss T **"London don't be ridiculous, the cute one?"** Miss T asked **"Does it matter?"** London asked **"Not really CLASS DISMISSED"** Miss T yelled before she chase after them.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Song for this chapter is: **Still Into You** by **paramore**_

 _-amber sixx_


	16. Rock The Kasbah

**"If You're Good At Something, Never Do It For Free" -** The Joker (The Dark Knight)

* * *

We were all sitting around the Juice Bar talking about the next place we are visiting Morocco **"I can't wait until we dock in Morocco, I wanna visit the Kasbah of the Udias and Ruba and experience 5,000 years of culture and history"** Bailey said **"And I wanna buy a belly button ring that sparkles"** London said clapping her hands and then Cody walked over to us looking like an explorer.

 **"As we say in the desert 'What's up dunes?'"** Cody said **"What's up is that you should have left that in the desert"** I said and everyone laughed **"Cody I see your wearing your grizzly scout uniform are you going for your dork badge?"** Zack joked and we laughed except Bailey and Cody **"Mock me if you will but this will keep me cool in the hot Arabian sun"** Cody informed as and London scoffed.

 **"You couldn't be cool if you were wearing ice tube underpants"** London joked and we laughed again **"Actually they're surprisingly comfortable"** Cody said and London looked horrified at Woody and I **"Good day, I want you all to know I'll be planning a Moroccan feast on the Sky Deck tonight"** Dad said.

 **"That sounds great"** Woody said **"For passengers only"** Dad said **"Technically we are passengers"** Bailey pointed out **"Paying passengers"** Dad sad **"Technically we are paying"** Cody pointed out **"Oh just don't come"** Dad whined **"What about me, dad?"** I asked **"You can. You can take photos as well"** Dad said before walking off.

* * *

When we docked in Morocco we went to the little stalls they have we even switched our money for the Morocco currency so we could by something, anyway I was walking with Bailey and London, Woody and Marcus were there too they were just carrying London's things.

 **"London you bought so much stuff you need a camel to carry it"** Bailey said **"She does"** I said **"I have these two humps"** London said pointing to Woody and Marcus **"Can't feel my arms"** Woody complained **"Just put that stuff on the backseat of the Jeep"** London said **"So where are we supposed to sit?"** Marcus asked.

 **"Uh that's a _you_ problem"** London said **"Oooh look at these earrings"** Bailey said picking one up **"They're gorgeous"** I said as Bailey put one next to her ear to see what it would be like and I took my camera and snapped a photo.

 **"Wow they look great on you"** London said **"Really?"** We said at the same time. Is she now being nice? Hold up something's not right **"Thanks London"** Bailey said wait for it **"Yeah they draw attention away from your facial flaws"** London said **"There it is"** I said **"You insulted me on a new continent. Excuse me sir I'm interested in these earrings"** Bailey said asking the guy in the stall.

 **"Ah good eye, they are one of a kind and only 500 dirham"** He said **"That's 50 dollars, sorry I can't afford that"** Bailey said **"That's like a 1000 bags of manure"** Bailey added as she turned to us and I saw Zack and Cody **"Shopping with you is embarrassing, come on Kara"** London said.

 **"Actually I'm going to go see my boyfriend bye"** I said as I walked over to Zack and Cody and before I could say hi there was a crash and everybody looked over to see London and Bailey and London was stuck in the wind chimes.

 **"I'll take these"** She said and they left. **"Bailey wants those earrings, I'm going to buy them for her"** Cody said **"Aww that's sweet"** I said **"Why she's already your girlfriend, why don't you buy them for my girl"** Zack said wrapping his arms around me **"Bailey and I always get each other romantic gifts, last week she got me a microscope slide of a 2 headed paramecium"** Cody said.

 **"How in the unholy hell is that romantic?"** I asked **"Aw for Valentine's Day why don't you give her a swab from your cheek"** Zack said and Cody took out his wallet **"Uh 500 dirham will clear me out"** Cody said **"I can give you some"** I said taking out some money and handing it to him **"No it's ok"** He said taking the money and putting it back in my purse **"Bailey's worth it"** He said walking over to them.

 **"Easy there hot pants that's not how they operate here you have to haggle its tradition, watch"** Zack said as he walked over to the earring guy **"Uh sir? It's your lucky day, you are about to unload those earrings"** Zack said **"Goodie for me"** He said and Cody and I walked over **"My brother here is prepared to offer you 100 dirham"** Zack said wrapping his arm around Cody in a brotherly way.

 **"I laugh, ha-ha see? 100 dirham won't buy you a bucket of camel spit but 200 will"** Earring guy said **"Eugh well that won't look good hanging from Bailey's ears"** Cody said **"If you want the earrings the price is _5_ 00"** Earring guy said emphasising '5'.

 **"Well we'll offer you 125"** Zack said as the guy put the bucket away **"Ah you insult me, you insult my family I put a curse on you and your descendants for 10,000 years, how about 400?"** Earring guy asked **"Now I laugh ha-ha see? Forget it"** Zack said dragging Cody away and I just walk.

 **"What, what are you doing? Now I have no earrings and a curse on my head"** Cody asked **"Ay don't worry about it, he'll call us back any second"** Zack said and we looked over **"He's sitting down to start a crossword puzzle"** I said **"You go back over there and I have a 4 letter word for sucker; Cody"** Zack said as he took Cody and I away.

* * *

It was probably 2 hours after the earring price challenge and I was with Zack and Cody back at the stall, Cody is going to use all his money for the earrings for Bailey **"Hello I'm back and I prepared to pay 500 dirham for those earrings"** Cody said **"Good for you but I just sold them"** Earring guy said and the girl who bought them walked off and Cody looked hurt **"What?"** Cody said.

 **"In my country we have an ancient saying. 'He who waits for the chicken to jump into the fire, has to order out for pizza' now please move along sad boohoo face is bad for business"** Earring guy said chasing us out of the store **"This stinks I wanted to get Bailey something she really would love and cherish as much as I love Tehier and Scott"** Cody said as Zack and I looked at him in confusion **"Who?"** We both said **"The 2 headed paramecium"** Cody said.

 **"Well man you win some, you lose some. Next time don't be so cheap and just pay the man"** Zack said and Cody looked at him like he was going to rip his head off and I did the same it was Zack he said you had to bargin the price and look where that got us but Cody just put a basket on his head and he grabbed my hand and took off.

 **"Cody why am I with you?"** I asked him **"Cause I need to rant to someone about your boyfriend"** Cody said. Cody ranted to me as we walked around the whole market and we found Zack **"Thank goodness so many people sell Anti venom"** Zack said **"Yeah I noticed you payed full price for that"** Cody said **"The guy did pry the cobra off my neck"** Zack said **"Aww you ok baby?"** I asked kissing his cheek **"I am now"** He said kissing my lips.

 **"Meanwhile no one else in this entire bizarre place is selling the same earrings"** Cody said and we pulled away **"Must have really been one of a kind, turns out 500 was kind of a good deal"** Zack said laughing and we walked back to the baskets **"Whatever I guess I'll get this instead"** Cody said holding a knife as he took the cover off it.

 **"You sure Bailey will like that?"** Zack asked **"I don't think it's for Bailey"** I said **"Your right Kara, it's not for Bailey"** Cody said angrily and Zack pushed the knife back to Cody **"Boys, Girl you're in luck I have found one more pair of those earrings and saved them just for you"** Earring guy said as he pulled them out from a case where there were the same lot of earrings **"One of a kind my ass"** I mumbled as he held them up so we could all see it **"That's fantastic they're exactly like the other pair"** Cody said.

 **"Well there is only a small difference"** Earring guy said **"Really? What?"** Cody asked **"These cost twice as much 1,000 dirham"** Earring guy said and we widened our eyes **"Don't worry I think I can get him down to 850"** Zack said **"Get off me I don't have that kind of money, thanks for ruining everything as always"** Cody said walking away.

 **"You're brother is emotional like little girl"** Earring guy said **"No he's not, he's way worse than a little girl"** Zack said **"Stop picking on your brother, he wanted to do something _nice_ for his girl seriously he was prepared to pay 500 dirham for the earrings the first time around but you had to jump in and ruin it for him" ** I said as I walked in the direction Cody went to see if he was ok but I couldn't find him so I called him and he said he was on the boat.

* * *

It was late at night and Cody had finished ranting about how ridiculous Zack is and then I spoke up **"How about we go to my cabin, I'll get my camera to take photos of the feast and we can get a smoothie and something to eat ok?"** I asked and we got up, went to my cabin and got my camera and made it to the Sky Deck when Woody fell over something and what looked like a gravy boat flew through the air and Cody caught it.

 **"Nice catch"** I said **"Thanks"** he said **"Cody you caught the lamp"** Bailey said as London, Marcus, Woody and her rushed up to Cody and I **"Yeah I guess. I just wish I had the earring I wanted to give you"** Cody said **"No!"** Woody, London and Marcus yelled and they realised nothing happened and Bailey held her earlobes.

 **"Maybe the lamp doesn't work for him"** Woody said. Haha they think it's a magic lamp **"Cody you forgot the earrings you bought Bailey"** I heard Zack say as he walked over to us and handed the earrings to Cody and wrapped me in a huge hug **"Maybe the lamp doesn't work for him, goof"** London said **"Bailey these are for you"** Cody said opening up the case and showed the earrings **"Cody I've never seen anything so beautiful"** Bailey admired.

 **"Clearly there's not a mirror in that box"** London said **"Go play"** I said to London and Bailey stepped on her foot **"That works too"** I said **"Thank you I love them"** Bailey said as she and Cody hugged and I put my head on Zack's shoulder smiling and then I stood over with Bailey and London as we looked at her earrings and Cody dragged Zack away.

The feast was still going and Zack had to work at the juice bar so I'd thought I would sit and talk to him when dad came over **"Hey Mr Moseby nice lamp"** Zack said **"Thank you it was a gift, London said it's a magic lamp"** dad said **"You know not to believe a word London says dad"** I told him **"Well is it?"** Zack said and dad rubbed the lamp **"Nope Zack's still here"** Dad said before walking away.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

Song for this chapter is: **Gangsta** from **Suicide Squad**

 _-amber sixx_


	17. I Brake For Whales

**"I'm Not Going To Kill You, I'm Just Going To Hurt Ya... Really, Really Bad"** \- Joker (Jared Leto)

* * *

We were all at the Sky Deck and Cody, Bailey and I were looking at the whales we adopted online **"She's a beauty, look her shape"** Cody said **"The gentle curves of her body"** Bailey said **"The way the water glistens off her skin"** I said **"Oooh is that the new swimsuit issue?"** Zack asked sitting down **"The new what issue?!"** I asked.

 **"Is that my beautiful girlfriend"** he said chuckling then stopped noticing I wasn't laughing **"I love you baby"** he said smiling **"Love you too, and we're looking at whales"** I said **"Not really my thing but I'll give it a looksee"** Zack said **"It's a pod of Blue Whales"** Bailey said **"They were hunted almost to extinction and they're still on the endangered species list"** Cody said.

 **"We've adopted 3 calves and now we're tracking them on the jach to lose website"** Bailey said **"I named mine Bailey Whaley"** Cody said **"And I named mine Cody blow holey"** Bailey said **"I named mine Danny"** I said. See mine is a simple name and Cody and Bailey giggled **"I say Moby Barf"** Zack said and he laughed **"You see what I did there baby?"** Zack was saying to me with a smile, like a love sick puppy.

 **"Oh you heard what he did there"** Cody mocked and then the twins started arguing **"Guys! Look! They're just off the coast of South America and heading in the direction of the ship"** Bailey said and we gasped **"No way if we're lucky we'll be able to see our babies feasting on krill and temperature lean waters"** Cody said putting his arm around Bailey **"What can possibly be more fun? Oh wait anything"** Zack said as Cody and Bailey gave him a disgusted look.

* * *

Later on when Zack and Cody went back to work I was sitting in my room listening to music when Bailey texted me:

 _The ships might interfere with the whales we might hit them. Bai Dixon x_

I read the text, turned my music off and ran to the Sky Deck to see dad and Cody talking **"Can the two of you please take this mindless soap opera someplace else"** Dad asked walking away **"Dad the ship is heading for the blue whales and you have to get Captain Lunsford to change the course of the ship"** I said.

 **"Karina I can't tell the captain how to run his ship just like he doesn't tell me how to do my job"** Dad said **"Than why do I remember about that one time where he suggested that we switched to an all in one shampoo and conditioner"** I told dad.

 **"Really?"** Cody said sounding intrigued **"I know crazy right"** Dad said to Cody **"Please Mr Moseby, the whales need our help"** Bailey begged **"Look I am sorry but Mr Tipton is waiting for us in Valparaiso and if I make him wait he'll make me wait… tables"** Dad said **"But-" "Zzz" "But if you-" "Zzzz" "But-" "Zzzz and that is the last zzzz I have on the matter"** Dad said before walking away.

 **"Let's just ask Captain Lunsford"** I said and we walked to Captain Lunsford's office and on the way Cody would not stop talking about the all in one shampoo **"I got that already"** Bailey said **"Cody… go"** I said giving him a glare and he quickly walked away.

 **"Kirby"** Bailey said **"Sorry kids can't talk now when I'm guarding the captains bridge I have to stay focused"** Kirby said **"But-"** Cody said **"Oh hell I love a good chat fest what you got?"** Kirby asked us **"Our whales are in trouble"** Cody said **"You have pet whales, I had a pet goldfish once I bet you can't guess what his name was?"** Kirby said.

 **"Goldy?"** I asked **"Ok what's my cat's name?"** Kirby asked **"Fluffy?"** Cody asked **"Aha Wrong"** Kirby said **"Whiskers"** I said **"Dang"** he said **"This is an emergency you have to tell the captain to change course otherwise we'd be jeopardising the lives of endangered whales"** Cody informed Kirby **"I guess if I put it like that he can't say no"** Kirby said and he walked in **"You know now that I think about it, an all in one conditioner"** Cody said but I cut him off **"None of us care"** I said but Kirby came back out with food on his head.

 **"He said no, then he threw his lunch at me. Good thing he wasn't eating shiscabob"** he said simply taking the food off his head and taking a bite while Bailey stormed off and Cody and I followed her we eventually got to Zack and Marcus.

 **"Bad news Captain Lunsford wouldn't even change the course to save the whales"** Bailey said **"Oh no instead of recording those beautiful whale songs I've been recording 'HELP THERE'S A PROPELLER IN MY EYE'"** Marcus said shaking Zack which made Zack brush his hair out of his eyes and he looks sooooo hot, come on you've seen my boyfriend he's hot.

 **"The only thing I can think of is build a giant solar sail that could overpower the ships engine and blow us off course"** Cody said **"Cool"** Marcus said and they walked away but I stayed with Zack. **"Yeah just one problem I will need a sail the size of Manhattan"** Cody said **"Can you help us Zack I don't want to wait for Cody to build the solar sail, please"** I said giving him a puppy dog look **"Do I have to?"** Zack asked me.

 **"Please, pretty please"** I said kissing his neck this always gets him to do anything **"Please"** I said as I continued kissing his neck again and he moaned. He actually moaned. **"Argh all right fine"** He said recovering from the kiss.

 **"Or you could sneak in to the engine room, cause a distraction, get everyone out, lock the doors behind you and shut the engine down until your little whale kids swim by"** Zack said and they looked at him intrigued **"What?"** Zack said **"That was a good idea babe thank you"** I said hugging him.

* * *

We got to the engine room and Zack distracted them and when they left we snuck in and Cody closed the door behind him and locked it **"Awesome we're in the engine room it's ours"** Cody said **"I don't suppose anyone knows how to turn the engine off"** Bailey said **"Well this ship is equip-"** I didn't understand a word he said and Zack just walked off towards them.

 **"Or we can just pull this giant red leaver that says ENGINE OFF"** Zack said pulling the leaver which shut the engines off. Then we set up a web cam and Cody – I mean Mr Blue wearing a rabbit mask on his nose starts talking to dad and then he shut it off **"Really Mr Blue? Mrs Pink? Mr Green? What's next Mr Red and Mrs Purple?"** I asked sarcastically.

Bailey put on a beanie and pink glasses, Cody started pacing around with a clipboard and Marcus was just dancing while Zack and Me were hugging for no reason **"I love you"** he said looking into my eyes **"I love you too"** I said looking into his eyes and Bailey opened her laptop and it revealed dad **"This is Miss Pink"** she said **" _Oh hey Bailey_ "** dad said through the computer.

 **"Hi Mr Moseby"** Bailey said in her normal voice and taking her glasses off **"Remind me to never rob a bank with you goofs"** Zack said **"Hey I'm not a goof"** I said **"No you're not, baby"** he said kissing me on the head.

 **" _Listen the Captain has instructed me to shut off the air conditioning in the lower decks so it's about to get very hot in there_ "** Dad said through the computer **"Well whatever cause we could use a sauna, it's good for the pores"** Bailey said **" _Well we'll see how you feel about that in a few hours. Moseby out_ "** Dad said and the screen went black.

* * *

Well a few hours later the heat has really got to us I was fanning myself and leaning myself onto Zack who was standing **"Yes, yes I believe I have re-routed the air conditioner back into the engine room. Prepare to be cool as a cucumber"** Cody said before hitting a button and air hit the back of my boyfriend's head **"Ow that's hot"** Zack said.

 **"Aw Zack you ok?"** I asked him **"Looks like this cucumber got steamed"** My boyfriend joked and then noises were heard **"What was that noise?"** Bailey and I asked **"Well all ships creak"** Cody said and then moaning started happening **"Do all ships moan?"** Bailey asked **"This ship is haunted"** Marcus said **"Maybe it was built on an ancient burial ground"** Zack said **"In the ocean?"** I asked and then more moaning.

 **"I'm going with burial ground"** Bailey said before hiding behind her boyfriend who was also scared but I wasn't and good thing I wasn't cause then we were scared of Kirby. Yeah he just crashed down through the vents but we helped him up **"Aw man I think I fell on my diary key, I hope I didn't break it cause this is going to be a great chapter"** Kirby said getting out of the piece of vent stuck on him well more like Cody held onto him while Kirby stepped out.

 **" _Kirby are you in?_ "** I heard dad **"I'm in and I'm about to open the door"** Kirby spoke breathing **"No, no, no wait Kirby don't"** Cody said as we try to stop him from getting to the door **"Sorry kids I'm under order"** Kirby said and you could hear struggling from Marcus and Cody at Kirby's feet and Zack grabbed his belt while me and Bailey were trying to convince him.

 **"Kirby no"** Bailey said **"Think of the baby whales"** I said in a voice like I was talking to a young child. **"The ship is endangering their lives"** Marcus added **"Do you wanna be known as the baby whale killer?"** Cody asked him **"Here, show him the video"** Zack said handing Bailey and Cody the laptop with the video and they showed him and by the end of the video Kirby looked horrified.

 **"Oh the horror how can I help erase the shame?"** Kirby asked **"You can adopt one?"** Cody suggested **"Well I don't have much room in my apartment but why not"** Kirby said **"You can even give it a name"** Cody said **"Actually I always wanted a daughter how bout Kirbeena?"** Kirby suggested and we nodded our heads.

 **" _Kirby have you gotten them out yet?_ "** I heard dad say through the walkie talkie again **"No and I'm not going to either, nobody hurts my little Kirbeena"** Kirby said and we cheered for him. It was still hot in here I was leaning on Zack's shoulder **"I haven't been this thirsty since mum made us salt crusted pork and forgot the pork"** Cody said to his brother who was next to him, we all look like Zombies.

 **"Man I sweated right through my shirt"** I heard Kirby say and the sound of sweat pouring into something **"Wow I am actually tempted to drink it"** Marcus said **"One of these buttons has got to open a vent"** Bailey said and she hit a button which made sirens go off and she turned it off **"Guess I was wrong"** She said and then there were loud clanking on the door **"Who is it?"** Marcus asked **"Pizza man"** they said.

 **"I wonder if he has something to drink"** Marcus said opening the door **"Marcus don't"** We said but London ran in **"London?"** Cody asked her and she took off her moustache and pizza hat. **"Aha I got you. I knew this pizza plan would work"** London said **"Work how?"** I asked **"And you all thought I was stupid"** London said **"So now that you're in, what's the rest of your plan to get us out?"** Bailey asked her **"No idea"** She said.

* * *

Later we were all fanning ourselves except for London who was on the laptop **"London, how come you're not sweating?"** Cody asked London **"Because ladies don't sweat, they glow"** She said smiling and looking back to the laptop **"London, I am a lady and I'm sweating"** I said angrily **"Well Bailey and Kara are glowing all over me"** Zack said **"Sorry"** We said **"Its ok I love you"** Zack said **"I love you too"** I said and we kissed.

 **"I sweat like a pig although pigs don't have sweat glands, that's why the cool themselves down in their own faeces"** Bailey said **"Let's call that Plan B"** Marcus said **"It says that I posted on my website Yay Me! Starring London that I'm down here with whale lovers and everyone is saying I'm a hero"** London said.

 **"You're not even a member of the Endangered Animals Protection League** " Cody said **"Oh whatever, I'm adopting a whale and keeping it in my bathtub"** London said. **"London blue whales can grow up to 100 feet"** I said **"Clearly you have never seen my bathtub Kari-bear"** She said **"Hey that's my nickname for her"** Zack said before getting up.

 **"Bathtub, water I can't take it anymore man, I'd cry but I sweated out all the liquid in my body"** Zack said and we all looked at him **"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"** Zack yelled and he started running towards the door but Cody and Marcus got there first and then Bailey and I tried to pull him back **"Kara your boyfriends delirious, he has the strength of ten men"** Marcus said struggling and Zack looked like he was going to rip someone's head off.

 **"What do we do?"** Bailey asked **"We sit on him"** Cody said and Kirby stood up **"Ok"** Kirby said **"I'm good. Sorry baby"** Zack said and apologised for sort of scaring me **"It's ok babe"** I said and we hugged when the laptop made a sound and we all walked over to it and I saw my dad on it saying that the whales have passed by safely then he showed a clip from ' _Free Billy'._

 **"Those aren't our whales"** I said **"That's a scene from Free Billy, I've seen it 20 times"** Bailey said **"Makes me cry every time"** Kirby said and Marcus started crying **"I know right"** he said **"Swim Billy, Swim"** They said at the same time and we all looked at the weird **"Forget it dad, we can do this our bodies are strong"** I said and Cody fainted.

 **"Light headed"** he said as he fell down and we closed the laptop, We got Cody off the floor and there was a knock on the door **"Come on kids this has gone on long enough. That's it I'm coming in"** I heard dad said and we heard the door thump then we heard yelling like a battle cry and Kirby opened the door and dad came in and hit himself on the pipe and then he fell on the ground.

 **"Dad are you ok? Did the floor need a hug with your face?"** I said helping him up **"Yeah and yeah"** Dad said **"Kirby what are you doing?"** Bailey asked **"This has gone on long enough, your health is more important than the whales. You fainting, you cracking up, you getting angry for no reason and I'm pretty sure Marcus drank my sweat"** Kirby said. I might be the 'getting angry for no reason'/

 **"Think I'm getting a second wind, there it goes"** he said before fainting again **"OK that's it kids this is over"** Dad said **"Mr Moseby please"** Bailey said **"Dad does us this one favour… watch the video dad please"** I said holding the computer so he can see the video of the whales.

 **"If you want us to still leave after the video, we will"** I added and we played the video **"That's very touching but you still need to leave"** Dad said **"Well we tried guys I guess you can't fight the man"** Cody said **"Even the daughter of the man couldn't fight the man"** I said leaving with Cody and the rest and when we all got out of the room Zack wrapped me in a hug.

 **"I'm going to miss Danny"** I said **"It's ok sweetie"** he said and then the door locked **"Dad what are you doing?"** I asked **"I said you had to leave but I don't and it's not dad it's Mr Purple"** I heard dad saw and we cheered **"Hear that sweetie Danny will be fine"** Zack said.

* * *

Well it worked; everyone was on the Sky Deck looking out for the whales and I was resting my head on Zack's shoulder **"You know thanks to Mr Moseby down in that engine room, our whales are safe"** Cody said **"Look it's Bailey-whaley"** Cody said pointing **"And Cody blowholey look their holding flukes"** Bailey said and they intertwined their fingers together.

 **"Look there's Danny"** I said pointing to my whale who had his fin up in the air **"Ha ha that's my whale"** I said doing the same but with my middle finger. **"Shh I'm picking up a whale song"** Marcus said holding his recorder but it soon fell into the water **"I can just download a whale song"** Marcus said.

 **"Which ones mine? Where's the Zack Attack?"** Zack asked **"Uh I believe yours is the one budging against Kara's whale"** Cody said **"That's my special boy"** Zack said **"You tell the other whales to stay away from my little Kirbeena"** Kirby said then they was breathing and grasping **"Dad?"** I asked and saw my dad.

 **"What are you doing out of the engine room?"** Cody asked my dad who drank the whole drink **"Can't take the heat?"** I asked **"Captain Lunsford has capitulated"** dad said **"You cut off his head?"** London gasped **"No, he has agreed to leave the engines off until the whales have safely passed by apparently Mr Tipton was pleased with all the publicity London has been getting for trying to save the whales"** Dad said and London clapped " **Oh look there's Moseby Dick"** Dad said walking over to the whales and I laughed **"Oh hello son"** Dad said but got sprayed **"Thank you I needed that"** Dad said.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _Not long until the Grand Finale_

Song for this chapter is: **Stay The Night** by **State Champs (Punk Goes Pop Vol 6)**

 _-amber sixx_


	18. Seven Seas News

**"You Better Watch Your Mouth Sunshine"** \- Daryl Dixon

* * *

We were in class watching Miss T on the news from ages ago **"And today when a cold front moves through the area we're going to hit 20 below 0 in a state of brrrmont. But tomorrow it'll start to warm up"** Zack spoke up causing my attention from the TV to stop and listen to him **"I'd never thought I'd say this but can we turn the TV off and get back to studying"** Zack said and Miss T looked offended.

 **"I can't believe that's Miss Tutwiler hosting the weather 30 years ago"** Bailey said **"Excuse me 10 years ago"** Miss T said shutting off the TV **"Wow must have been a rough 10 years"** Woody and I said at the same time, looked at each other and high fived with him almost falling out of his chair to high five me even though I'm next to him.

 **"Alrighty, so we'll be putting together a news cast that's going to air on the ships closed circuit TV station, now does anyone have any questions?"** Miss T and immediately everyone put their hands up. **"London?"** Miss T called on London **"Why didn't you look in the mirror before you went on TV?"** London said pulling an 'anchor woman' pose. **"Any questions that won't hurt my feelings?"** Miss T asked and everyone looked at each other and slowly put their hands down.

* * *

After class we were all at the Juice Bar while Cody and Zack were working **"Hey y'all, Zack get me an extra-large berry bonanza but hold the strawberries, blueberries, boysenberries and yogurt"** Kirby said walking over to us and taking a sit next to us **"Isn't that just a cup of whipped cream?"** I asked him **"Yeah that's just a cup of whipped cream"** Zack said **"Yep bring it on"** Kirby said and Zack just started making the cup of whipped cream for Kirby.

 **"So what's new?"** Kirby added **"Oh we're going to be doing a news show on the ships TV station"** Woody said **"Oh that's great, you know I don't wanna brag but I had the highest rating show on that station it was called Boat Cops"** Kirby said.

Now I remember that show, Bailey and I would watch it whenever it was on when we were studying **"Oh yeah, I saw the one where you caught the buffet bandit"** London said **"Well it's hard to run with a whole leg of lamb in your pants"** Woody complained **"Mmm Boat Cops made people think twice about committing crimes on S.S Tipton"** Kirby said.

 **"Never stopped Zack"** I said smiling up at my boyfriend who smiled back **"So why isn't it on anymore?"** Bailey asked **"Somebody stole my camera"** Kirby said leaning against the bench **"There you go, that'll be 3.50"** Zack said passing Kirby the cup of whipped cream and he patted himself like he was putting out fire.

 **"Oh somebody had jacked my wallet but I'm taking this"** Kirby said as he took the cup and left **"I'll pay for him"** I said pulling out my purse and giving Zack $3.50 **"Babe you didn't have to do that for him"** Zack said **"I know but still"** I said as he took the change and put it in the cash register.

 **"Pick pockets a growing problem. That's going to be my first on air report"** Cody said saying 'pick pockets a growing problem' in an anchor-man voice **"Who says you're going to be on the air this is news not snooze"** Zack said **"Let's ask Miss Tutwieller"** Woody said looking over to the hot tub to see Miss T about to hop in.

We all rushed over to her sounding like the seagulls form Finding Nemo when they say 'mine' except we're saying 'Miss Tutwieller' **"Miss Tutwieller you got a second?"** Cody asked her **"Of course Cody why would I need time to relax after teaching 6 classes, stepping in gum and being stood up for a date via video chat"** Miss T said. **"Aww"** I said. I feel so bad for her.

 **"Ok good so your free"** London said and we all sat down to where she was **"We wanna know who gets what job for the news show"** Bailey told her **"Of course I'll be the anchor man and Kari-bear will be the beautiful anchor woman, what about these clowns?"** Zack said.

 **"How do you know Kara will be the anchor woman and not me?"** Bailey questioned standing up next to Zack **"Well she's pretty, interesting, and hmm oh yeah my girlfriend"** Zack said and then they started arguing but I just looked at Miss T **"Whistle! Whistle! Whistle!"** Miss T yelled which stopped their arguing **"What are you doing?"** Woody questioned **"The amazing art of trying to get your attention but you numbskulls wouldn't shut up!"** I yelled at Woody.

 **"Babe calm down"** Zack said holding my shoulders **"Look I will give you tour assignments tomorrow this is my personal time"** Miss T said putting her sun glasses back on and going into the water. And we all leaned over towards her **"Oh fine!"** she cracked they got what they wanted and she stood up **"Zack, Bailey you'll be co-anchors, Cody you're a field reporter, Karina your director of photography, Woody cameraman and London you'll be a meteorologist"** Miss T said.

 **"You mean I have to hurdle towards earth at a thousand miles an hour?"** London asked **"Well you don't have to but I'd appreciate it. And of course my break time is over"** Miss T said hopping out of the hot tub **"Eww Miss Tutwieller your pants are wrinkly"** London said and Miss T gasped so I whispered in her ear **"Those are her legs!"** she exclaimed and Miss T wrapped a towel around herself and left.

* * *

The next day was the first day on air and I was setting up the green screen for London and making sure the desk where Bailey and Zack are sitting actually fits in the frame of the camera so all Woody can do is hit record and Bailey was speaking to Miss T.

 **"So for my intro which camera am I talking to?"** Bailey asked Miss T **"Oh is this a real news cast with lots of expensive cameras an crew instead of one class and one camera"** I asked sarcastically **"Got it camera 1"** Bailey said walking away to the desk when Zack walked in and I walked to the camera.

 **"Howdy support staff and my beautiful girlfriend"** Zack said coming over to me with a cup of coffee in his hand and kissing my lips for a while before breaking apart and smiling. **"Oh hey honey could you top this off hot chocolate with 6 marshmallows and get Kara one too thanks"** Zack said as he wrapped his arm around my waist turning me away from the camera **"So what is your job?"** Zack asked me.

 **"I make sure you're in frame and looking good"** I said making him the focus and smiling at him **"I always do look good. Even better with you"** Zack joked **"I am not your assistant I'm your co-anchor you do know what co means?"** Bailey asked bring us back from our 'lovey talk' **"Yes uh _co_ get me some more hot chocolate with 6 marshmallows"** Zack said and Miss T came over freaking out **"Ok we're on in 10 seconds"** Miss T said and Zack took his arms off my waist.

He and everyone else rushed into place **"Might wanna put some lipstick on that kisser give the male viewers some eye candy"** Zack insulted Bailey who looked at me with wide eyes **"You have permission to hit him"** I said with my attention while adjusting the camera to which she did with her script **"Hey! Watch the hair"** Zack said pulling out a mirror.

 **"Honey your hair looks amazing"** I said **"Thank you"** he said smiling **"5, 4, 3"** Miss T counted down before spinning the globe set up on the desk and doing the usual news theme into the boom mic and telling me to pan and I did focusing on my boyfriend and best friend.

 **"Hello, and welcome to Seven Seas News. I'm your anchor-man Zack Martin our first story today-"** Zack said before getting cut off by Bailey saying who she was given that he didn't **"And I'm Bailey Pickett the other anchor person"** She said **"Oh ok baby gets her bottle. For our first story today we turn to shuffleboard where Mrs Pepperman set a personal by only stopping to go to the bathroom 4 times way to go Mrs P, or should I say Mrs P P"** Zack joked and then laughed at his own joke.

 **"You feel me camera number 1"** Zack said and unfortunately I moved the camera up and down though I wish I didn't know **"In real news a recent report from the Union of Meritown workers found that male employees still make 30% more than their female counterparts-"** Bailey got cut off by Zack **"Way to go guys, let's shoot for forty"** Oh my f***ing god please help us.

 **"Now let's kick it over to Cody Martin with the latest news from the hot tub, Cody"** Zack said directing the news to Cody and all I could hear was Woody trying to hook up Cody's ear piece and Cody complain that it tickles.

 **"So Cody a lot of activity on the Sky Deck?"** Zack asked **"Yes, I analysed a water sample that I took from the hot tub and found it teaming with bacteria"** Cody said not a good thing to say as people hopped out of it as fast as though they saw a f***ing Kanima and are escaping before they get paralysed but yet he is still smiling.

 **"Unless they're cute bacteria in a black bikini with red in her hair we're not interested"** Zack said laughing. I'm sure everyone knows it's me. **"And now the weather with London"** Bailey said and I panned it towards London who was laughing **"London"** I said and she stopped and waved **"Hello everyone this is London fog bringing you the up to day weather. Right now it's comfortably cool with slight breeze coming in from the vent"** London said looking at the vent.

 **"Not the weather in here the weather outside"** Miss T hissed why didn't she tell London that when she gave her the role **"Oh ok one sec"** London said before running outside **"Wrap it up"** Miss T said so I panned the camera back to Zack and Bailey.

 **"So that's news for today this is Zack Martin saying-"** Bailey cut him off again **"And I'm Bailey Pickett" "Keep your head above water unless you're a tuna fish then you'll die"** Zack said and Miss T does the same thing she did at the beginning but yelled 'clear' **"Good job guys"** Miss T said and everyone started packing up and leaving.

 **"Unless you're a tuna fish?"** Bailey questioned **"That's my catchphrase come up with your own"** Zack said **"You're an idiot"** Bailey said **"Sorry that's Cody's catchphrase"** Zack said before hopping out of his chair and coming towards me **"Come on let's go watch a movie"** he said before we left.

* * *

The next day I was at the Juice Bar and a girl came up to Zack and once he wrote his autograph she left but he wrote me one too **"I wrote my name on the front and what I want for the rest of my life"** Zack said before turning the paper around which had the word 'YOU' on it **"Smooth"** I said and he laughed.

 **"But all for you"** Zack said but Bailey wasn't having luck with having people want her autograph like they were to Zack but I was on my phone getting a message from dad

 _Good job on last night's news report the set looked amazing thanks to you good luck tonight_

To which replied with **thanks dad I'll try to make you proud**

 **"As long as I'm in front of the lens the forecast is hot"** I heard Zack say which pulled me out of my thoughts **"Yeah it will"** I said earning weird looks from everyone but Zack who smirked **"Hey guys your show yesterday was great"** Kirby said once he reached to us **"It was?"** Bailey hopefully asked **"Yeah I love those fake news reality shows they so funny"** Kirby said laughing and we were all hurt cause that's not what we were up to.

 **"Cody you were the best 'There are cooties in the hot tub'"** Kirby said laughing yet again **"It was supposed to be a serious news webcast"** Cody complained **"Oh come on man your killing me"** Kirby said still laughing and Cody walked away **"Great job you guys for your first broadcast everyone gets an A, especially you Karina"** Miss T said coming down the stairs.

 **"The ratings were through the roof we kicked Boat Cops butt!"** Miss T added laughing and then high fiving Woody and I **"Big deal, does your show have an action figure?"** Kirby said holding out an action figure of him **"Ooh a tiny Kirby he's so cute"** London squealed and he pressed a button which made it talk **"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"** Kirby asked the doll then it spoke **"Donut Shop"** they both said and he walked away.

* * *

Later on that day we did another newscast only to be interrupted by Cody barged in telling us about a missing passenger and London thought it would be Bailey who looked offended man she is getting offended about everything and the weather forecast went horribly wrong when London brought and wore a green jacket when she was in front of a green screen!

The next day Miss T said we were throwing away the script because my boyfriend's dumb/smart twin brother actually found a missing passenger and broadcast the story on Seven Seas News but that also kinda failed when the 'interviewee' was actually Kirby as the sheet that was hiding him fell down.

And the day after the Kirby is the interviewee 'incident' Cody and Woody went to the missing persons cabin only to find out it was London's second closet because she said there was another passenger so she could have another closet it kinda uncovered when she just walked in.

Bailey had just about enough of my boyfriend and she poured his hot chocolate all over his head which made his makeup drip to which I said **"Robbin a bank later?"** which caused Bailey to laugh. Zack to glare at me and Bailey stamped on his foot and he ran out of the room and the weather map kinda fell on top of Miss T.

But the next day in class she spoke about the news cast **"As you may have heard Seven Seas News has been canned"** Miss T said as she threw out the globe **"Thanks a lot Cody, good work"** Zack said **"Hey don't blame him, I am pretty sure we lost viewers when you and your mascara started running"** Bailey said and we all laughed well except me **"Hey it was also you miss 'I'm not in the spotlight' or 'Oh no one wants my autograph'"** I smirked and she glared at me.

 **"No Zack is right it's my fault we got cancelled, I thought someone was missing but there was no story there I'm a joke"** Cody sad **"No Cody you're not a joke you're a journalist, you smelled a scoop, persuade your sources got your facts straight and in the end you uncovered a real story"** Miss T said making Cody smile.

 **"Thanks a lot Cody, now I'm supposed to get by with just 2 closets"** London said **"And a shoe submarine"** Woody said **"And a clothing blimp"** Zack and I said **"And a purse barge"** Bailey said **"What's your point?"** London sad **"So if we were cancelled what stupid show is replacing ours?"** I asked. Well my question was answered later that night, turns out it was Boat Cops.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

Song for this chapter is: **Low** by **Cracker**

 _\- amber sixx_


	19. Starship Tipton

**"Doth Mother Know, You Weareth Her Drapes?" -** Iron Man (The Avengers)

* * *

We were all at the Juice Bar, Zack was talking to us about the new prank he did **"Yeah so then I snuck into the pump room, and turbo charged the wave pool"** Zack said laughing and then Marcus came in with a wave board on his head and we all laughed **"Yeah that wasn't funny"** Marcus said **"Dad is not going to be happy, then again he's not that happy"** I said.

 **"Oh please he'll never figure out it was me"** Zack said and I snickered as dad came up behind him **"Zachary Martin"** he said but his voice sounded weird **"I think Mosbey figured it out"** Bailey said **"Of course he would"** I said **"Zachary Martin"** dad said coming up to us **"Wait 2 dads?"** I asked **"I think that Mosbey figured it out too"** London said and dad shrieked when he saw himself and then we all screamed.

* * *

We eventually stopped screaming **"Holy hankie what is going on?"** Dad asked **"There are 2 Mosbey's?"** Cody asked **"1 was bad enough"** Zack said but I tapped him on the arm **"That's my dad"** I said **"Sorry baby"** he said **"I must annihilate Zachary Martin"** Robo-Dad said as he opened the thing where Zack enters the Juice Bar.

 **"Been there"** real dad said " **Really dad?"** I asked him and Zack looked offended **"I don't know who or what you are but you'll have to annihilate me first"** Dad said and Robo-Dad turned his head and spoke **"Understood. Programing updated"** and Robo-Dad headed for my real dad **"Oh dear"** he said before squealing and running away.

We were watching the fight and London kept shouting 'Go Mosbey' and 'Get him Mosbey' **"Do you even know which one is my real dad?"** I asked London **"I can't I just wanna see a good fight"** London said I will never understand this girl. Robo-dad got a hold of real dad but dad grabbed Robo-Dad's face and pulled it off to reveal silver face and red glowing eyes and dad squealed **"Mosbey's a robot"** Bailey said stating the obvious **"Nah, he's a penguin"** I said sarcastically making Bailey glare at me jokingly.

 **"Oh that's why he never needed the company of a woman"** London said and dad just glared at her and Robo-Dad lifted real dad in the air and made him squeal yet again **"Cody do something"** Bailey said so Zack and I looked at each other **"We'll help you Mr Mosbey"** Zack said as we went behind Robo-Dad pulled his pants down **"Oh look batteries"** Zack said as we took out the batteries **"Zachary Martin must di-"** Robo-Dad said powering down **"Dude, how did you two know his battery pack was in his boxers?"** Marcus asked us **"Robot movies?"** I asked shrugging **"I just like pantsin people"** Zack said.

* * *

We put his batteries back and he looked back and forth but he looked even more at Zack but I don't blame him my boyfriend is very hot **"Must annihilate Zachary Martin"** Robo-Dad said coming towards Zack and then he started malfunctioning **"You're not going to do anything without your guidance chip"** Cody said holding up the chip **"By the way are all of your vital systems are accessed through your rear?"** Cody added disgusted.

 **"Give me that"** Robo-Dad said hitting the cup over and making everyone scream a little **"You better tell us why you're here if you ever want to stop walking like my Uncle Dobbs, he was kicked by a mule and struck by lightning and run over by a tractor, Uncle Dobbs is not a lucky man"** Bailey said **"I am from 500 years in the future sent by the crew of the Starship Tipton, Zach's descendant Zirk has pulled a prank that has put all mankind in danger"** Robo-Dad said.

 **"So you're the first in a long line of hooligans no surprise there"** Dad said **"What did he do?"** I asked **"This is boring, put the chippy thing back so he and Mosbey can wrestle again"** London said **"Zirk's prank disabled our space craft's controls, and now we are hurtling toward Anterian space the most horrible place in the universe"** Robo-Dad said **"Why? No good shopping?"** London asked **"One tiny mall and no play area for the kids"** Robo-Dad said and that made London gasp.

 **"Violation of Anterian space will be an consideration of war and zillions of people in the future will die"** Robo-Dad said **"Oh well bummer, thanks for visiting here's a smoothie for the road"** Zack said **"Zack take this seriously, zillions of people will die because of your descendant"** I said, Robo-Dad tried to grab Zack.

 **"I cannot leave until I annihilate you so that Zirk will never be born and his prank will never happen"** Robo-Dad said **"Look I agree that annihilating Zack will solve many, _many_ problems"** Cody said and I elbowed at him **"But there has to be another solution"** Cody **said "But what if we go into the future and stop the hurtling toward space thing from happening and we send Zirk somewhere else"** I suggested.

 **"Yeah Cody and Kara are really good with computers maybe they can help fix your starship and get you guys back on course"** Bailey said walking over to us and Robo-Dad turned his head and his eyes went blue **"According to the history banks Cody Martin does have 7 Nobel prizes in physics and Nano mechanics"** Robo-Dad said **"Yes"** Cody cheered **"What about me?"** I asked **"Karina Martin has 8 Nobel prizes in Mechanics and Engineering"** Robo-Dad said making me smile about my last name and nobel prizes.

Real Dad smiled than did a double take **"Martin!"** Dad screamed **"So she married me?"** Zack asked pointing to himself **"Yes"** Robo-Dad said and Zack smiled **"You married me"** he said smiling at me wrapping me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck on instinct **"I know"** I smiled back and I don't think either me or Zack wiped the smiles off our faces while looking at each other.

 **"What about me? How many Nobel prizes does Bailey Pickett have?"** Bailey asked Robo-Dad moved his head to the side and had his blue eyes **"8"** he answered **"What?"** Cody asked angrily **"For peace"** Robo-Dad finished **"I thought they were the real kind"** Cody said **"Given you're abilities I'm willing to take you into the future and let you try to fix the situation and your friends can help to"** Robo-Dad said.

 **"Fine but your putting this chip back in yourself"** Cody said Robo-Dad took the chip and actually put it up his butt, it was gross **"Now stand on the temporal portal"** Robo-Dad said and we gave him a look **"The hot-tub"** Robo-Dad said and we all said 'ahh' and we stepped onto the hot tub and dad said something about socks it was weird but I got used to it.

* * *

The Starship Tipton was so cool I wish I had my camera **"Welcome to the Starship Tipton"** Robo-Dad said **"This looks just like our ship"** Dad said **"That is because the design of all Tipton vessels was inspired by the S.S Tipton"** Robo-Dad said. **"Fascinating, this ship must be enclosed by some invisible force field to keep in the oxygen"** Cody said.

 **"Just don't fart, we have no place for those things to go"** Robo-Dad said shivering **"Now he tells me"** Zack said **"Eww babe"** I said **"Excuse me will the force field be able to protect us from the dinosaur attacks"** London asked. **"She's a bit of an airhead"** I whispered to Robo-Dad **"Alright let's fix this puppy"** Cody said.

 **"Wait if my programmers see me with people from your time they will realise I didn't complete my mission and I'll be recycled into a waffle iron"** Robo-Dad said **"You've got waffles in the future?"** Marcus asked excitedly **"What are we supposed to do?"** Zack asked **"Zack's right we don't exactly blend in to this crowd"** I said pointing to all the people around us **"I have an idea"** Robo-Dad said.

* * *

The idea was to make us look exactly like the crew **"Man I like these outfits"** Zack said **"I feel like I'm in _Star Trek_ "** I said smiling **"Speak for yourself the guys in red always get killed"** Marcus said and then some guy in red went out the door into space.

 **"See"** Marcus said **"I'm sure he was an idiot who thought you could open that door"** I suggested **"Let's go kick some alien butt assuming they have butts"** Zack said **"Zack do not let your emotions control you we must approach this conflict logically, now what exactly happened to the ships guidance system?"** Cody asked Robo-Dad.

 **"Zirk altered our trajectory to planet bikini"** Robo-Dad said **"That is so Zack's kid"** I said **"Ah that's my boy, and hey he's yours too"** Zack said **"I hope you grounded him, you too Karina"** Dad said to me **"I probably did but he didn't listen if he did this"** I said **"Sort of the opposite we sent him a drift in space where no-one can hear your scream"** Robo-Dad said **"Oooh"** Dad said **"Uh oh I'm outtie"** Robo-Dad left so we pushed dad over to the person who asked for the exterminator robot.

* * *

Cody and I were trying to fix the system but Zack wasn't helping **"Ok Kara it looks like the impulse engines are powered by a fusion based crystal line reactor"** Cody told me **"Wow you don't check your email for 500 years and your inbox really fills up"** Zack said and he kept saying 'spam'.

 **"Babe you're not helping"** I said and he ignored me while Cody and I were working. We were still working and Zack was just standing there **"Perhaps if we reroute power from secondary systems through the-"** I said but Zack cut me off.

 **"Alright come on baby you've had your chance"** Zack said slightly pushing me out the way Cody and I tried to stop him but he did something he made us got faster than we were before **"Kara, your boyfriend is an idiot"** Cody said **"He was your brother first before I was his girlfriend"** I pointed out then an announcement came over the PA informing us that people need to calmly get to the capsules or something but that made everyone freak out all you see is bright coloured hair running around it's like mini Michael Clifford's running to a Pizza place.

* * *

After a while of Zack pressing random buttons and making a lot of noise Cody finally snapped **"It's not working!"** then London introduced us to her lots of greats grandson. We tried to do it again **"Ok I should have rigged the generator to create a small tear in the space time continuum which should form a wormhole, allowing us to jump instantaneously over Anterian space"** I said to Cody.

And Zack even though me was probably not listening then London brought herself and her grandson over to us again and she mentioned that because they are going to the zoo tomorrow kids under the age of 75 get in free, then how old are the parents? Are they just moving corpses? Like Walkers?

London also apparently fixed it she only picked the black wire instead of the red wire because black goes with everything which it does but it only turned on the left turn signal.

All of a sudden we were all knocked into each other as an explosion hit us and we all started yelling at each other **"Guys! We all have to get out of here and I don't think yelling is going to do anything"** I said **"We can go to our family ski lodge on Pluto"** London's grandson said **"We own a ski lodge on a dog?"** London asked.

 **"I know kinda _Goofy_ huh?" ** her grandson said and they laughed together, you can really tell they're from the same family tree and then a hologram showed up. **"Humans! We have disabled your ship, prepare to be boarded"** the alien looking thing said **"Uh prepare ok but I'm going to need some time to tidy up a bit"** Bailey said but alien ant interrupted her **"Stop it the point is we're coming"** Alien ant said **"After we pack a lunch"** he added and the hologram went away **"Well good job Zack not only did you mess up the future, you managed to drag us and poor Kara into it"** Cody said.

 **"Hey I don't see any of your descendants here helping. Oh wait maybe that's because nobody wanted to have kids with you. Kara obviously wanted to with me"** Zack said. I just rolled my eyes at how stupid they're both being **"Babe, keep talking like that and I won't want to"** I said and Zack just looked at me.

 **"Look will you too stop bickering, we're about to become space dust"** Marcus said then the alien ant came through the portal and he actually looked like an ant and there were thousands of them **"Oooh sparkly"** London and her grandson said and Zac walked over to them.

 **"Wow you guys are a lot smaller in person"** Zack said tickling them he then started hitting them with his shoe and they ran away so we stepped on them and Zack hit a button which made everything back to how it should be and all because he hit something with a shoe **"Zack you fixed the ship"** Bailey said.

 **"Really all I did was this"** Zack said hitting it again **" _Powering down_ "** it spoke so he hit it again **" _Powering up system control restored please stop hitting me_ "** It spoke.

* * *

We were on the hot tub and we were going back kinda like a _Hot Tub Time Machine_ ( **Get it? No? OK** ) and dad came out with a purple faced person who looked a little like Miss T hugged her and climbed up and Bailey pulled his face.

 **"Oww"** he said **"Sorry just makin sure"** she said, London said goodbye to her grandson **"Zack?"** I asked **"Yeah?"** Zack said **"Try and raise _our_ kid right ok"** I laughed **"Thought they would take after you though. Pretty, smart, amazing not a troublemaker like me"** he said smiling and we hugged before Cody came aboard. He suggested we go somewhere but we insisted home especially after the day we had.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this second last chapter :)_

Song for this chapter is: **Lego House** by **Ed Sheeran**

 _-amber sixx_


	20. Mean Chicks

**"I Love You. There I Said It. You Don't Deserve Some Chalkboard"** \- Tate Langdon

* * *

I was walking with Bailey and London but I was bored wanna know why? Even if you say no I'm still going to tell you London was insulting Bailey yet again and I am getting sick of it so I decided to ditch them and I walked over to my boyfriend, Marcus, Cody and dad.

 **"Hey dad. Ooh are these those tulips Centinal tulips?"** I asked dad when I walked over there and he nodded **"They bloom every once in a hundred years"** I said to Zack, Cody and Marcus cause they looked at me weird **"New level of lame-osity"** Zack said and I glared at him.

 **"Not you baby, your dad"** he said which didn't make it better **"I love you"** he said smiling, thinking that'll make me stop being mad at what he said. **"I love you too"** I said, still unhappy with what he said. when it comes to my dad. Do not make fun of him, he's all I got and I hate people picking on him or seeing him said. No daughter wants to see her dad sad or being picked on no matter how old the daughter it.

Then a bee came close to the flowers **"Get away bee"** Dad said before he started swinging the flowers around to get away from the bee **"Dad!"** I said when he finally stopped he realised what he did **"My bouquet… it won't bloom again for a hundred years"** Dad sobbed as he picked one flower still perfectly standing **"At least I still have you"** dad said before a bee flew on to his head **"Mr Moseby don't move"** Zack said but the fly flew away as Zack hit his head **"Was it on my head?"** Dad asked **"No"** Zack said.

* * *

I was sitting with Bailey the next day when London walked by **"Hey London"** we said **"Want to join Kara and I for lunch, I'm having shavings and water cress on bread"** Bailey said **"I'm just having a burger"** I said as I look back to my laptop in front of me on google looking up the flowers dad like.

I was going to draw them for him so that way he doesn't have to wait a hundred years **"A paper bag of your head"** London said bringing me back to what was happening **"Making fun of Bailey again, London?"** I asked taking a bite out of my burger **"Yeah"** she said giggling **"London listen to yourself, you know I bet you can't be nice to me for one week"** Bailey said.

 **"She can't be nice to you for a whole second"** I scoffed taking a bite of my burger **"Oh ho, care to put your money where your overly toothy mouth is"** London said insulting her again **"Told you"** I said paying my attention back to the screen and Bailey glared at me jokingly **"Sure"** Bailey said **"How about a million dollars"** London said.

 **"I don't have a million dollars"** Bailey said **"So you'll just be my maid until you work it off ok so minimum wage, 80 hours a week, no vacations, apron rental ah you'll figure it out when you start working for me. So is it a bet corn goblin?"** London asked.

 **"You're on diamond dunce, I'm about to become a millionaire"** Bailey said **"Ech ever think about shaving them knuckles?"** London asked looking at Bailey's hand after shaking them **"London"** I said researching away **"Oh oh oh we haven't started yet, ok starting… sparkly"** London said getting lost in the sparkly watch on her wrist.

 **"London"** Bailey clicked her fingers **"Oh sorry, starting now"** London said and her and Bailey walked off leaving me still at the table. **"Hey Cody can I borrow a towel, I wanna act like I went to the gym it impresses the _ladies_ "** Marcus said coming up to Cody **"Then I suggest going to the gym"** I said typing away on my computer still not looking away.

 **"What are you going to do shove them in your shirt and pretend you have pecs"** Cody said **"Or like I said he can go to the gym and get real pecs"** I said putting in my headphones and _Moving On_ by _Asking Alexandria_ and then I saw a bird pooing on Cody and I laughed and then the bird kept flying and it looked like he was scaring the hell out of Cody and it eventually knocked him over making the towels fly everywhere **"Hey what's your problem man?"** Cody asked then the bird cawed which made Cody run away.

* * *

Later on Zack begged me to come with him to Cody's room for something **"Cody?"** Zack called out. No answer so we entered Cody's room **"Ooh sunflower seeds"** Zack said **"You really eat anything don't you?"** I asked and he just glared at me, picked up some sunflower seeds and a cage fell on Zack's head and a siren went off, Cody came out doing a battle cry and holding a broom he started hitting Zack.

 **"Cody, Cody what are you doing it's me Zack!"** Zack said **"I know"** Cody said still hitting Zack **"Why are you hitting me?"** Zack asked his brother who finally stopped hitting him and threw the broom on the bed **"Because it took me 2 hours to set up that trap, I'm trying to catch that stupid bird before it attacks again"** Cody said **"Codster your being ridiculous, a stupid bird is not going to kill you or out to attack you"** I said **"Oh yeah when I came back from class, my biology homework was shredded"** Cody said.

 **"Oh yeah cause a bird with no opposable thumbs, and webbed feet can totally shred homework you got me"** I said sarcastically **"Miss Tutwieller does that to all my homework"** Zack said **"But the textbook was left open to this page"** Cody said showing us the page on seagulls.

 **"Wind, your window is left open"** I said pointing to their porthole window **"It's just a coincidence"** Zack said **"Oh yeah look who he scratched my face out of this photograph"** Cody said holding a picture of both twins with his face scratched out.

 **"Zack did that"** I said and Zack laughed and he walked over to the seeds again _still_ with the cage on his head **"Oh will you take that off"** Cody exclaimed taking the cage off his head **"I need to reset it"** Cody said **"Dude you're just being paranoid"** Zack said **"Zack's right just because of one incident with this bird doesn't mean he's out to get you"** I said.

 **"It's not paranoid if an evil psychotic devil bird is trying to peck out your eyes and bring them back to its nest in a tall tree on the banks of the river"** Cody said with a psycho look on his face **"And did you just say Zack and right in the same sentence?"** Cody asked me.

 **"Oook just going to back slowly out of the room but I wanna say one last time before we go, there is no evil bird stalking you"** Zack said as he took more seeds, walked slowly out of the room holding my hand and I closed the door.

* * *

Zack went back to work so I sat at the Juice Bar trying to make the flowers for dad when London came over wearing a brown vest with feathers and two hands **"Woah London, your vest is melting"** Zack joked **"Hey London, is it duck season or wabbit season?"** I joked **"Who asked you Juice Monkey and Death"** London insulted then she started to laugh so I looked at her weird and then back to Zack as Zack walked around behind me with his arms around me and London sat on the chair next to me breathing heavily then she started laughing again.

 **"I… wasn't….being mean"** London said while laughing as she walked to Mr Blanket **"Sorry I spilled my drink all over the remote"** Mr Blanket sad before London fell on the ground laughing and then dad walked over to London so I quickly hid the flowers I was making so he wouldn't see **"London what are you doing? Does anybody else hear a buzzing sound?"** Dad asked **"It's just the-"** Mr Blanket said **"The bees! The bees are swarming!"** dad freaked out before dropping to the floor swatting away at the 'bees' **"I love my job"** Mr Blanket said to Zack and I.

* * *

The next day Zack and I were supposed to be hanging out just us but Marcus tagged along, we walked into the lobby and saw Cody at the elevator pressing the button continuously so Zack snuck up on him sounding like a bird which made Cody squeal like a girl **"Even I don't squeal like that"** I said. Zack wrapped me in a hug while he was still laughing **"Dude you need to relax, I can't believe your scared of some stupid bird"** Marcus said **"Shh keep your voice down he might hear us"** Cody said then the elevator dinged so Marcus, Zack and I left.

* * *

The next day Marcus, Zack and I were outside trying to catch the bird well I wasn't I was trying something new to make the flowers with so I just keep my laptop next to me with a picture of the flowers and I'm drawing them with water colours and pencils etc. **"I can't believe we're helping Cody catch this stupid bird, do you really think it's after him?"** Marcus asked.

 **"Who cares, all I know is he's been to pre occupied to do my homework, and I can't afford to flunk… whatever grade I'm in and Kara wouldn't do it for me"** Zack said I didn't want to hear any of this so I put my headphones on and played _Heathens_ by _twenty one pilots_.

I am obsessed with this song. I can see Marcus and Zack still in front of me then out came Mr 'My Degree Is On The Back Of A Kid's Menu' (Mr Blanket) wearing a bee hat and holding a can he assures us called Can O Bees, why would you sell bees?

He shook the can and opened it so know all of us were swatting away and I heard dad do a high pitched scream then Zack tapped my shoulder **"What?"** I asked **"Bird is pecking my brother's rope"** Zack said and I looked up and saw the bird pecking the rope.

Cody could fall and break everything **"Abort, Abort, Abort!"** Zack shouted into the walkie talkie but the bird pecked the rope sending Cody to the ground and he landed with a splat on his face **"Hey now that your down here can you get started on my French paper, Kara won't do it for me"** Zack asked his brother.

* * *

After everything that happened between Cody and the bird, London and her insults, Bailey having to work off a million dollars in insults from London I finally finished my drawing of the flowers for dad so I went and gave it to him.

 **"Hey dad"** I said once I reached his desk at the lobby **"Hi Kara how are you?"** Dad asked **"I'm good, you know how you love the flowers you had a couple days ago?"** I asked as I kept a grab on the frame which had the flowers picture in it yeah I framed it for him.

 **"Yes I do, why?"** Dad asked **"Well you may or may not have the best daughter in the world"** I said taking the frame out from behind my back and placing it on his desk in front of him. **"Oh Kara thank you, but you didn't have to"** Dad said picking it up and looking at it.

 **"Well you probably won't see one for another hundred years and cause you love these flowers so much I thought I'd do something so you could see these flowers all the time without having to wait a hundred years"** I said and he even teared up a little **"My Kari-bear, they're beautiful. You're right I do have the best daughter in the world"** Dad said smiling with tears in his eyes and I gave him a hug.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Unfortunately_ _this is the end :(_

 _I am uploading Season 3 :)_

 _It's called The Goner: Where You Lead. Originally I was gonna title it 'The Goner: Where You Lead, I Will Follow' but I thought that was two long._

Song for this chapter is: **Moving On** by **Asking Alexandria**

 _-amber sixx_


	21. Playlist

_-Lost In Stereo - chapter 1_

 _\- 20th Century Boy - chapter 2_

 _\- Do It Now Remember It Later - chapter 3_

 _\- About A Girl -chapter 4_

 _\- Ride - chapter 5_

 _\- FNT - chapter 6_

 _\- Time in a Bottle - chapter 7_

 _\- Back In Black - chapter 8_

 _\- Misery Buisness - chapter 9_

 _\- Ribcage - chapter 10_

 _\- Thinking Out Loud - chapter 11_

 _\- Team - chapter 12_

 _\- Smile - chapter 13_

 _\- Problem (The Job) - chapter 14_

 _\- Still Into You - chapter 15_

 _\- Gangsta - chapter 16_

 _\- Stay the Night (State Champs cover) - chapter 17_

 _\- Low - chapter 18_

 _\- Lego House - chapter 19_

 _\- Moving On - chapter 20_


End file.
